Heavy Rain Lyes in the Rain
by Spookimonster
Summary: Norman Jayden has been called back to Philadelphia, a killer who was presumed dead has decided to take reign over the city. Now Jayden has to work with Blake, who is not happy about the man's return. Carter Blake x Norman Jayden
1. Riley Anderson

Note; I was told I should post this up here... So I decided why not. XD

I never learned Grammar in school... So I apologize in advanced for that. I would love advice and tips.

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley... He's mine. XD

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter I

"Riley Anderson, or as the media liked to call him, Ghost is a very dangerous criminal. He's deranged and delusional, yet highly intelligent; in fact he surpasses boarder line genius." Jayden stated while walking back and forth in front of Ash, Blake, and Perry to let them know all of his details about the man they were trying to catch. "He has sever anger issues towards anyone or thing that challenges him. He gets violent and irrational at simple off handed remarks, for example one of my colleagues wound up in the hospital for jokingly saying his work is child's play." Jayden said changing the picture on the overhead, the picture was of Riley smiling and talking to an agent. "When he was caught he confessed to the murders, but his reasons made no-"

"If you caught him don't you have a tape of his confession?" Blake asked, the man was leaning back boredly in his chair his eyes moved from the picture to Jayden who held a look on his face Blake hadn't seen before. Jayden was shocked at the question, he could remember the interrogation clear as day and he definitely didn't want anyone else to know what words were exchanged, especially Blake.

"Y-yes. We do have a tape of the interrogation, bu-"

"I think we should see it then, might as well get a feel for the guy we're hunting, Norman." Blake hissed the younger man's name, noting the slight glare in Jayden's eyes. Jayden hesitated then walked over to his ARI glasses picking them up and placing them on he went in search of the files of the interrogation, he'd just be sure to stop it when things got… out of hand. A small frown was on his face as he found the recorded document and pulled it up keeping the glasses on so he could quickly stop the tape when he needed to.

On the over head you could see Riley sitting in a chair in the interrogation room, whistling away like nothing was wrong. His head turned as the door opened and Jayden and another agent walked in. "Hiya Norman! Have fun at the crime scene? You knew her right? Bet'cha didn't know she seduced suspects into confessions." Riley said in a sing song voice with a laugh, Norman slammed a file down in front of Riley and pointed at the pictures.

"Look at this, Riley! You knew these people, so why'd you do it?" Jayden asked obvious anger and annoyance in his voice. Riley shifted and leaned forwards looking through the pictures.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Riley asked with a distant look on his face, Jayden sighed and rubbed his face before sitting down in the chair across from the blond man.

"What's that?"

"Do you know what Lye is, Norman?" Jayden sighed in annoyance from the man using his first name.

"It's a chemical." Jayden said in a sarcastic tone of voice, Riley slammed his hands on the table and stood up glaring down at Jayden.

"It's NOT JUST a chemical, Norman! Lye is a corrosive alkaline substance, commonly sodium hydroxide or historically potassium hydroxide. It's commercially manufactured using a membrane cell method. Solid sodium hydroxide or solutions containing high concentrations of sodium hydroxide may cause chemical burns, permanent injury or scarring, and blindness. And here's the best thing, it burns the victim's corpse beyond recognition _and_ it gets rid of any finger prints that might be on the body. You can't stop it either, without counter acting it with vinegar of course. It's perfect! Just a chemical? That's like saying ARI is just glasses, hurts doesn't it." Jayden stayed silent at the man's outburst, replaying the man's words over Jayden shifted.

"This is the fourth time in captivity you've mentioned ARI."

"THAT is because it's a FUCKING joke, Norman. I see you and so many other FBI agents using it, I know what it's fucking for!" Riley yelled kicking the table not even caring that he was pulled forwards with it; Jayden had stood up to save himself from getting hit with the object.

"And what's it for, Riley." Jayden asked pushing deeper into the young genius' mind.

"DO NOT PLAY COY WITH ME, NORMAN! You know damn well what it's for, it's my replacement, it's all of our fucking replacements. What's the point of having detectives, officers and forensic scientists if YOU and those damn agents can just walk around with those god damn glasses and that GOD DAMN glove and find EVERYTHING you need to solve a case. It's showing how replaceable we little people are! Before ARI I saw you all the time, Norman, you always came in for my analysis for clues and now, now you don't need me… Slowly all the agents stopped needing me… I was shoved aside for your fucking glasses. Tell me Norman, is it worth it? With all the side effects, I mean." Riley said sitting back down as he looked over the pictures ignoring the fact Jayden seemed more shocked at the question then lost. "Tell me, how's Clay? I know that poor guy found out the effects of Lye the hard way." Riley said looking up at Jayden who held a calculating look on his face.

"You claim to only kill the 'Bad' cops, Clay has never stepped one foot out of line before."

"He did when he tried to stop _me_." Riley hissed remembering the events of when Jayden and Clay were chasing him. "Shame really, I bet he has a hard time going out in public, tell me… Did his wife leave him because of how badly he's scarred or is it some other reason? Either way she's a bitch for treating him like that. How's your cheek by the way?"

"You kill with an equation… Why?" Jayden asked evading the subject.

"To prove to him that I am NOT worthless!" Riley said staring darkly into Jayden's eyes. "Do you know what it's like? To be told you're worthless and stupid throughout your entire life?" He asked not allowing Jayden to answer as he continued. "Of course not, a guy like you was probably a spoiled little brat. I was trailer trash… No I was the TRASH of trailer trash. In fact I think I lived in one pair of clothes most of my child hood. I was a great child and a great student. I did all the chores; I even cleaned everything without being asked. I got all A's and I would help Mom carry that Bastard to his bed every time he passed out on the couch. But I was still a worthless dumb ass." Riley said glaring at Jayden, seething even. "Maybe now he'll understand." Riley said firmly before leaning back in the chair.

"So you've killed One Hundred people just to prove that you're smart?" Jayden asked, Riley looked at Jayden and smirked.

"Yeah, and it worked, it took you fucking years to find me. AND you wouldn't have found me without those FUCKING glasses, NORMAN! Why don't you be a real man and fucking break them, maybe then you'll stop getting sick! Do you think I don't know about your little _problem_, Norman? I see how you slip away from everyone just so you can take your fucking tri-"

"I found out that it was you because you messed up Riley! It has nothing to do with that!" Jayden said his entire form seemed to be shaking.

"Really, Norman? You might want to calm down. You're going to get yourself killed, not that I much care, I will miss that pretty face of yours… Speaking of which, why don't you show us your cheek? I want to see how my handy work is doing." Jayden stood up straight and paced for a second before turning his attention back to Riley, he'd decided to take Riley's advice to calm himself down.

"All these people are Cops, and Reporters. Your father was unemployed, the fact this is a way to get back at him doesn't fit. And you _knew_ all these people, every single one of them!" Riley just continued smiling at him. "It doesn't fit nor does it make any sense, these people _knew_ you were a genius! They knew, and yet you still killed them to prove you were smart, it all seems a little redundant, Riley." Jayden said looking to Riley then the cop in the room before he crossed his arms over his chest resting his chin in his hand with a calculating expression on his face. "I've tried to find ways in which this actually makes sense, so maybe you'd like to enlighten me. I mean after all you are the _smart_ guy." He looked over to Riley and shifted uncomfortably from the man's gaze. "Damn it Riley, are you listening to me!"

Jayden stopped the tape and took the glasses off looking at the men in the room he slowly set the glasses down on the projector. "He stopped answering after that." Jayden said, it was a lie but he knew the three men in the room would never know about that.


	2. Alpha Male

Chapter II

After the meeting Jayden adjusted his tie about to grab his glasses but another hand beat him to it. He watched as Blake looked at them before starting the video again. "Blake, what are you doing?!" Jayden yelled trying to grab the glasses back but Blake easily held him at arm's length while looking to the over head to see what all happened on the video.

"I just want to see what you're hiding, Norman." Blake hissed with amusement as he took note of the silence between the two bodies on the overhead.

Jayden slammed his hands on the table in the video. "Damn it Riley, answer me!" Riley just continued to smile at the man.

"Tell me, Norman, how bad did it hurt?" Riley mused at the man in front of him. Jayden held an unsure look on his face at the man's question. "Getting burned I mean? Cause I've been thinking of ways to kill you. I could cut you up like everyone else and laugh as the lye was activated in your wounds, but then I start to think of your little problem. And even that… Does it hurt each time you take the cap off and snort it?" Riley asked illuminating all confusion in Jayden smirking at the embarrassed and shocked face Jayden had.

"This ha-"

"Just answer the question, Norman. Also is the rumor true?" Riley asked looking to the officer in the room while adjusting in his seat. "I hear he's easy to fuck when you take away his reality, he'd do _anything_ to have it back. I would have gone for him but I was busy killing people." Riley said with a laugh. "You've fucked him right?" Riley asked trying to make sure that he was assuming correctly.

"No he hasn't _fucked_ me Riley." Jayden glared at the man his hands were shaking and his anger was written all over his face.

"Bull shit. I can understand why they'd use your trip-"

"God damn it Riley just answer the fucking question!" Jayden quickly talked over the man blocking out what he was saying from the camera

"-gloat about fucking you." Riley said with a laugh before he took note of the look on Jayden's face. "I haven't seen that look before, Norman. Want to punch me? Go ahead do it." Riley said, moving and pointing to his cheek. "Right here." Riley said tapping his cheek; Jayden stood up straight and walked towards the door, Riley smiled whilst watching him. "Be careful Jayden. I'd hate for it to kill you before I do." Riley chuckled watching the door slam closed, Riley then turned and looked to the shocked officer in the room. "Do you think he's loud? I bet he's loud." Riley said with a shrug.

Blake couldn't help but laugh as Jayden finally snatched the glasses away from him and stormed out of the room heading for his office. He shoved open his office door and slammed it shut; punching the wall next to him he moved his now bleeding hand for his pocket. He needed his tripto, his fingers wrapped around the vial and he pulled it out bringing it towards his face but his office door was slammed open. Before he could question who it was he found himself being pinned to the wall by his throat, watching as his precious vial was snatched away.

"So, this is what Riley was talking about. You're a fucking druggie?" He asked with a mock laugh as he slammed Jayden against the wall again. "I thought you were too much of a pussy for shit like this, _Norman_." Jayden struggled in Blake's grip, attempting to pull the man's hand off him only causing Blake to tighten his grip.

"Give it back Blake, I'm serious!" Jayden demanded in a harsh tone that seemed out of place, then again his mind was desperately craving the drug that Blake had taken away from him.

"Tell you what, Norman; I'll give it back if you suck my dick." Blake taunted only to receive a glare from the younger man.

"Fuck you Blake." Jayden hissed yelping as Blake punched him hard across the face; a smirk came across Blake's face as he tossed the younger man carelessly to the ground.

"I've got a better idea." Blake mused slipping the vial of Triptocaine in his pocket. "I'm tired of you acting so god damn superior. You're working _under_ me, Norman; last time you were here I let your attitude slide. Not this time, this time I'm finally going to bring you down to your proper level." Jayden's head was spinning, he needed his tripto, Blake was pushing him too far. He could barely focus on the words leaving the man's mouth; he was too busy blinking his blurred vision away.

"So what are you going to do, huh? Pull a gun on me? Smack me around? I mean what's this big plan you've got in store, _Carter_?" He asked mocking the way the older man would say his first name.

"That's it asshole, I'm putting you in your place once and for all." Jayden's stomach seemed to free fall at the statement.

"You're out of your fucking mind, Blake." Jayden stated attempting to back away from the man who stalked towards him, Blake just laughed as he straddled Jayden, easily pinned the younger man under him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jayden asked trying to wiggle out from under the man, Blake smirked and moved his hands for Jayden's belt.

"I already told you, Norman." Jayden struggled frantically trying to pull Blake's hands away from the waist band of his charcoal slacks. Then he realized he could get his tripto from Blake if he was fast enough, he quickly moved his hand for Blake's pocket. Blake easily caught Jayden's wrist and pinned it above Jayden's head, he moved his free hand for his own belt to grab his hand cuffs.

"Damn it, Blake! Get the fuck off me!" Jayden yelled thrashing under the man, obviously exciting the more dominate male further. Blake smirked as he put the handcuff around Jayden's right wrist and pulled it above the man's head to join the second one. Slapping the cuff around his other wrist Blake moved one of his hands and grabbed Jayden's hip where he tauntingly ground his groin against Jayden's. Jayden gasped and turned his head away from Blake at the man's action, Jayden panted from the surprisingly arousing feeling. Blake moved slipping between Jayden's legs while unbuttoning and unzipping Jayden's pants. '_I n-need to get my tripto… Uhnnn… why is this so hot?_' he shook his head to get rid of the thought and moved his leg trying to push the vial out of Blake's pocket. Rubbing his knee against the man's leg he wound up giving him the wrong impression, Blake easily ripped open Jayden's shirt and slowly began to tug the younger man's pants down.

"Eager are we, Norman." Blake teased while continuing to strip the young agent.

"Blake, stop." Jayden protested while struggling against him once more. He needed his tripto his head was throbbing and he was beginning to feel dizzy, and he was getting paler by the second. "No… G-get off me!"

"You can scream all you want, they won't hear you." Blake mused, easily working against Jayden's struggle.

'_I'm going to faint… why is he so fucking strong!?_' Jayden desperately tried to fight Blake off, his struggle slowing as his pants and boxers were easily tossed to the side. A cold sweat consumed Jayden's body as he closed his eyes and began breathing heavily. "St-stop… I'm going to… faint." He huffed closing his eyes and leaning his head back, everything felt like it was spinning and his limbs slowly became heavy which Blake seemed to have no problem with as he rotated Jayden on his stomach.

"Already? I haven't even started." Blake teased as he ground his erection against Jayden's bare ass. Jayden shivered before resting the side of his face against the dirty ground keeping his eyes closed. He wouldn't mind if he passed out, in fact if he did then he wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation of being raped by Blake. '_No, I can't let Blake win. I'm stronger than this. I'm a fucking FBI Agent for Christ sakes._' He had to try something, he could fight this, he wasn't going to just lay there and take it. Shaking his head he quickly moved and slammed his elbow hard into Blake's side. Hearing the older man grunt and feeling him pull back Jayden quickly began to scurry forwards. "You'll pay for that, Norman." Blake hissed as he grabbed Jayden's ankle and pulled him back, so the younger man was on his side. Before Jayden knew it he found himself on his back with one leg up on Blake's shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jesus Christ no…" Jayden said softly trying to get the older man off him; he groaned as Blake leaned forwards. He found his knee pressed into his chest and Blake was too close for comfort. Feeling the older man's breath on him caused him to shiver, along with the sound of Blake unzipping his pants so he could teach Jayden his 'much needed lesson' about who was the alpha male on this case. Jayden rested his hands on Blake's chest and attempted to push the man off him, he gasped when he felt Blake slowly push against him then into him. The older man ruthlessly forced himself all the way in, giving a soft moan in approval for how tight Jayden was. Jayden threw his head back with a loud yelp in pain as he closed his eyes tight, his face turned bright red in shame as Blake began to move. Jayden whimpered and kept his eyes closed not wanting to look up at the man who was violating him; he wasn't expecting Blake to be as big as he was in all honesty. He thought the man only acted the way he did do to the fact he felt inadequate as a man, sadly for his sake he was mistaken, meaning there was something psychologically wrong with the older man.

"I'm surprised you're this… tight." Blake stated in obvious bliss, pulling out and slamming back in, Jayden's breath hitched as Blake continued to harshly thrusts into him. It hurt and it burned, he felt like he was on fire but he wouldn't give Blake the satisfaction of screaming, of course he couldn't stop the whimpers from leaving his throat. He gripped onto Blake's shirt and gave a groan of disapproval as Blake continued.

"Fuck-uh-you asshole!" He groaned and whimpered trying to push the man off of him, only for Blake to grind into him harder. This was why he didn't want anyone to see that part of the interrogation, especially Blake he knew the man would take it too far. "You caahn lose your b-badge for this." Blake moved and punched Jayden across the face smiling with satisfaction as the man's head snapped to the side and he gave a cry in pain. Blake sat up and grabbed Jayden's hips in a bruising grip as he continued fucking him.

"Shut up, Norman… who the hell are you going to tell anyway? Perry will just laugh you out of his office." Blake said with a smirk, Jayden shifted and tried to pull away again knowing that he couldn't shove Blake off him, but in his struggle Blake ended up hitting his prostate dead on. Jayden couldn't help but throw his head back with a loud moan as pleasure rippled through his body. '_Shit! No! I can't enjoy this, that's what he wants! Come on, think of something else… Anything! Anything but this! Fuck!_' His eyes shot open as he felt Blake's callused hand on him, he shook his head in protest not able to find words as unwanted moans choked out of his throat. Jayden closed his eyes again tears building up in the corner of them as he tightened his grip on Blake's shirt. This was all too real for him, like when he fought for his life, usually everything felt fake like ARI but this was too real. He didn't like or want it but before he knew it he found himself bucking his hips against Blake causing himself more pleasure. Blake chuckled at the responses he was getting from Jayden and smirked down at the man while continuing to violate him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck uhnnn you!" Jayden snapped turning his head away from Blake in embarrassment, his mind may have not wanted this but his body was proving different. He was disgusted with himself, he was giving into Blake's need for dominance but Jesus it had been so long since he last had sex. '_Damn it! This is Carter Fucking Blake… He's a fucking asshole, I can't enjoy this… Wait… He's not pushing my knee into my chest anymore._' A smirk came across Jayden's face as he quickly pulled his leg back and shot it forwards landing a nice kick to the surprised man's face. Watching him fall backwards, holding his now bloody nose, Jayden quickly scrambled for his pants. He stood up sliding them on and heading for the door, reaching his cuffed hands for the handle, not caring that his pants were still unbuckled maybe the officers could save him from the psychotic lieutenant, and as far as they were concerned the man hadn't even penetrated him yet. '_Yes! I can get out of this fucking pla-_' Jayden's hope filled eyes widened in horror as he found himself being slammed into the wall next to the door. He gave a grunt in pain as Blake pulled him off the wall where he bent Jayden over the desk. Jayden's stomach began to do flips as Blake once more pulled his pants down.

"You broke my nose, asshole." Jayden gave a small strangled cry in pain as the man forced himself back in, his entire being began to ache, he couldn't take much more of this his mind was losing the battle against his body. He needed his tripto but Blake had forced him to lay against his hands, which were becoming numb from the cuffs digging into his skin. He bit his lip so hard that he began to taste blood; he tried to focus on the pain in his head and his lip instead of the slapping sound of their bodies crashing together and Blake's rhythmic breathing with each powerful thrust. Jayden panted against the dusty desk trying his best to put his mind somewhere else, anywhere would be better than this. He wondered why when he wanted the tanks to appear and his reality to fade it didn't, why for the one time in his life he wanted to go off to some other place it never came. He gave a soft moan as Blake once more started to pound against his prostate. He couldn't help but continue the sounds and he felt like he was going to be sick, he felt like he was just showing Blake how much power he had.

Jayden hated this so much, the lack of control he had was killing him. He already had a shitty relationship with the love of his life, tripto, and he didn't need another complicated abusive anything with some asshole who used his badge for an excuse on everything. He dug his short nails into the desk and began to give silent moans against the desk he grew to call home. Finding breathing and swallowing to become difficult some drool slipped past his parted lips and landed on the desk. The entire situation was a nightmare he wished he could wake up from. That any second he would shoot up out of his hotel bed and take a nice deep inhale of his precious blue powder.

What felt like ages passed before Blake was finally done with him, Jayden groaned as he felt the man's hot seed spill into him. He panted in shame knowing how hard he was from the experience; he knew Blake knew it to. He closed his eyes and began to wait for the older man to taunt and tease him about the entire ordeal. Listening to Blake catch his breath made him feel sick, especially as the man slowly pulled out of him before putting himself away; zipping and buttoning his pants before he worked on putting his belt back on. He grabbed Jayden by the arm and pulled the man up uncuffing him he threw the agent to the floor, watching as Jayden shamefully rolled on his side and began to stroke himself to get rid of the pressure in his groin.

"I can let Riley know you are loud… when we catch the bastard anyway." Blake laughed putting the cuffs back on his belt before he retrieved his gun and made way for the door. "Next time you try to stop me I want you to remember this, _Norman_." Blake hissed before walking out the door; slamming it closed behind him.

After releasing his own need, Jayden covered his face with his hands and rolled on his back. He was embarrassed, exhausted, humiliated, and in horrible pain. After regaining himself he got off the floor and used what dignity he had left and pulled up his boxers and pants. He looked to his bruising writs and gave a soft sigh before heading out to get something to clean up the mess he made.


	3. The Note

Note; I'd love to have some suggestions about what you guys want. 3

And I apologize in advanced but chapter four is taking a while. Haha. .

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley... He's mine. XD

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter III

The next day was awkward, he'd come into the police station where he made a b-line straight for his office. He really didn't want to talk to Blake and he had some clues he had to look over and analyze about the case. Avoiding Blake seemed easy enough; the older man was busy talking to Ash and didn't even seem to notice him. Walking in his office he closed the door and leaned against it for a second before heading over to his desk, taking a seat he pulled out his ARI glasses and stared at them for a second. Hesitantly he put them on and blinked as instead of sitting on Mars he found himself in an empty lobby, in front of him was a piano. He stared at the piano for a second and blinked as he heard someone walking towards him. "Your vodka, sir." Jayden watched as the butler set the glass on the piano. "Is there a problem, sir?" The butler asked standing up straight, looking to the young confused agent.

"No…" Jayden lied, moving his hands and playing them across the piano.

"How's the case going, sir?" The older man asked watching Jayden stare at the keys of the piano while playing The Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

"It's just like last time… We know who the culprit is the problem is locating him… It's like he vanished." Jayden said in a slight depressed tone.

"But that's not all that's bothering you?" The butler asked quizzically. "You've gone back to it, sir." It wasn't a question, it was a fact; Jayden's note faltered and he stopped playing and stared at the keys, putting one hand in his lap he boredly played a couple of notes with the other.

"It's getting harder, and Blake's not helping with the problem."

"Perhaps it was time you got help?" The Butler suggested, Jayden stared at the keys playing a couple more notes.

"I'd lose my badge, then that psychopath will have this case. Riley would tear him to pieces. I may not exactly like the guy but that wouldn't be a good way to go… nobody deserves what Riley does to people…" Jayden trailed off and looked towards the vodka then back to the keys. "His case just doesn't add up, I've tried again and again to figure out what's going through Riley's head with the murders, some make sense others… others don't add up. His reasoning is false, the equation is to prove how much of a genius he is, I know that from when I tested it. The Reporters make sense because he's been annoyed, followed, stalked, abused, and even used by them. The police on the other hand... He knew all those people, they were his friends. I just don't understand what would cause him to kill them like that; he never knew their methods, _never_. It's not like they walked around and began to gloat about how they beat someone for a confession." Jayden said with a heavy sigh. "And I don't get how he was able to claw his way out of a coffin _and_ six feet of dirt."

"Maybe he had help, sir?" Jayden blinked at the thought then began to play the Moonlight Sonata again.

"That would fill in more pieces of the puzzle, but who would help him? Obviously someone he's either threatened by or close to for not even giving any hint at a second person being there. Usually a second person is easy to de-"

"Who the fuck are you talking to, Norman." Jayden flinched at the sudden voice; he quickly pulled off his glasses and looked over to Blake who was leaning against the door. Jayden stared at him with uncertainty wondering how long the older man was standing there, and how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Get the fuck out of my office Blake." Jayden said putting his glasses back on, once more finding himself in front of a piano, instead of the lobby he found himself on Mars' surface.

"Be careful, sir." The butler said before walking away. Jayden found himself being pulled out of his chair and thrown forwards. He stumbled but caught his footing and took off his glasses looking back to Blake with a glare.

"Get your ass moving, Norman, there's been another murder." Blake hissed forcing the door open and pushing the confused and surprised Jayden out the door before following after the man to his car. To say Jayden was nervous having his back to Blake was an understatement; his hands were slowly starting to shake as he remembered the humiliating event that took place yesterday. He wondered how many times it would happen, sure he didn't want it but he couldn't just stand back and let Blake do whatever the hell he pleased. He wondered what sort of teasing he'd get when it happened again; he could already imagine many things the lieutenant would say before after and during the event. He shook the thoughts from his head and began to focus on the case at hand; they needed to catch Riley before it got out of control… like last time.

Getting in the car the two of them began the drive to the crime scene the air around them was tense, more than usual. Jayden shifted uncomfortably then looked over to Blake noticing the strip over his nose from when he broke it after kicking the older man in the face in an attempt to escape.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Norman?" Blake hissed, Jayden looked back out the window with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing."

"Who the hell were you talking to back there? On a phone call with your boyfriend?" Blake asked with a smirk, Jayden rolled his eyes and glared out the window.

"None of your business. And you're obviously the gay one. I mean what can't get a guy to sleep with you so you make one?" Jayden knew he would pay for that statement but his pride wouldn't allow the older man to call him gay – even though he was – and he felt the need to turn the tables. Blake glared over at Jayden then looked back to the road narrowing his eyes.

"Like you should talk, _Norman_, I heard you moan out for me. Let's not forget you were jacking off afterwards." Blake's words were like daggers stabbing into Jayden's stomach, he felt sick at the statement remembering it all too clearly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Blake!" Jayden snapped glaring at the older man remembering how he barged in and stole his drugs and his dignity. "Besides you caught me at a bad time. If you didn't notice I was going through withdrawals, no thanks to you." Blake gave a harsh humorless laugh.

"Pissed off that I stole your drugs an-"

"Where was the body found anyway?" Jayden asked in annoyance looking back out the window, just wanting to get there and this over with so he could go back to work, take some tripto, catch Riley, get back to DC, and put all this shit behind him. Blake turned a corner and slammed on the breaks, putting the car in park he got out and started to walk, Jayden glared at him through the windshield then got out following after him. The two of them showed their badges to the men outside the police line and ducked under it, the walk to the body was rather silent and Blake's irritation seemed to be radiating off him. The two came to a stop in front of the tent and Jayden opened it and crouched down next to the body. It was always a gruesome sight, seeing the bodies in these conditions. It was a sick game Riley was playing at but the boy was able to just sit there and smile at him while talking about the people he killed. "Riley's work alright."

"No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue?" Blake asked in that sarcastic tone of his. Jayden took in a deep breath then pulled out his glasses sliding them then his glove on, without a word Blake just walked away from the man deciding to go talk to the other officers on the scene. Not that Jayden minded, now he could have some peace and do his work properly. Jayden moved his gloved hand and watched as the light rolled over the body, like usual he wasn't expecting anything to come up, to his surprise the ARI caught something coming from the man's mouth. He leaned over and touched the small corner of paper. He took in a deep breath then gave a heavy sigh unsure if he should disturb the scene and take the paper out.

"Blake, I think I found something!" Jayden called out in the Lieutenant's direction. Blake walked back over to Jayden and looked down at the agent arching a brow.

"Well, what is it, Norman?" Jayden and moved his hand hesitating he looked towards Blake. Jayden wondered if maybe they should wait till the coroner got there but Blake's words broke through his thoughts. "I'm waiting, _Norman_." He said with an impatient tone of voice, Jayden sighed and continued the move towards the man's mouth knowing he couldn't touch him because the chemical was obviously still burning him. Hesitantly he grabbed the paper and slowly began to pull it out, to his surprise it came out fairly easy. He looked to the paper and stood up slowly as his ARI worked on finding the owner of the fingerprints.

"Madison Paige?"

"What the fuck does that journalist have to do with this, Norman?" Blake asked glaring at Jayden who looked back towards Blake, taking off his glasses he slipped them away.

"Her fingerprints are on this paper." Blake hesitated then gave a sigh turning on his heel.

"This better not be a dead end."


	4. Losing Control

Note; So I guess I forgot to let you guys know this. This fanfic takes place one year after the game. I'd love to have some suggestions about what you guys want. :3

I'm wondering if I should do a chapter with Riley. Would that interest you guys?

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley... He's mine. XD

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter IV

Jayden looked at the door of the apartment and moved his hand knocking on it loudly in hopes that the journalist was home. After a second he knocked again, Blake glared at the door before looking over to Jayden. "Coming!" A females voice was heard from behind the door, Jayden could hear the padding of bare feet against the hardwood floor. The door opened and Madison looked from Jayden to Blake, her eyes then moved back to Jayden who opened his mouth to introduce himself. "Jayden? What the hell are you doing back here?" She asked arching an eyebrow remembering saving Shaun with the man while Ethan was in prison.

"Blake and I have some questions we'd like to ask you." Jayden said knowing that showing their identification cards was pointless; she knew them from her job.

"Come in. Sorry about the mess I was just getting ready to leave." Madison said moving out of the way so the two men could come in. She shut the door behind them and led them to the couch. "Make yourself at home." She said running a hand through her hair, Jayden looked around then sat down on the couch, watching as Madison sat in the chair. Blake was doing his usual thing and looked around the loft, snooping for lack of better words.

"Leave? Where are you headed?" Jayden asked trying to find a way to word his question about the paper without getting her more involved in the Ghost case. He'd rather not have to worry about her becoming the next target for Riley.

"The Cross Road Motel, don't ask why… but going there helps me sleep." Madison said with a shrug before curiously looking over to Blake who was heading back towards them.

"Have you been doing any research on the current case?" Jayden asked arching his eyebrow wanting to know if he would have to worry about her safety during this investigation.

"No. I did some background research on it and noticed that all the reporters working on the case wound up dead, so I'm trying my best to stay out of this one. That's another reason I'm going to the motel, if I can get some rest then maybe I won't be so paranoid about Riley." Madison said easily, it was a lie, but inventing stories was a good way to receive information. In fact she had been doing more research on the bodies found here before they knocked on the door. "Why do you need help or something?"

"We want to know why your fingerprints are at the scene of a recent crime, Ms. Paige." Blake said, annoyed with the whole buddy act the two of them were putting on. He didn't buy her shit for a second, from what he saw while looking around she was definitely still doing a report on the case. An annoyed look took over Jayden's face as he looked from Blake to Madison who held a confused look on her face. Jayden hesitated then pulled an evidence bag out from under his suit jacket and held it out to her.

"This was found in the victim's mouth." Jayden said watching Madison take it and stare at the paper in shock, she shook slightly and looked back up to Jayden.

"Do… do you know who it is?" She asked a worried expression on her face.

"Not yet." Jayden said leaning back on the couch and tenting his fingers holding a calculating look on his face. "This is obviously yours, so why was it in the mouth of the latest victim." Madison shook her head and quickly gave him back the paper.

"I… I gave it to Glenn Sanders; I was hoping he could give it to Britney for me… Do you think it's Glenn? I gave this to him before he disappeared." Jayden blinked at the news and looked over to Blake wondering why the man had withheld that information from him.

"How long has he been missing?" Jayden asked with a glare at Blake who just smirked, before he looked back to Madison.

"About a week and a half… maybe two…" Madison suggested with a shrug, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Britney reported him missing a day or two later, I also talked to her to see if she got that," she pointed towards the paper, "but she never did." Madison added with a shrug, her and Britney may not have gotten along but they still saw each other here and there, in fact they had gone over a lot of information on Riley a few of times the past month.

"How long ago did you stop your research?" A hint of concern in his voice, Madison shifted then ran a hand through her hair.

"A couple days before I gave that to Glenn… I promised Britney I'd help her out with what I had, figured my work should go somewhere instead of lay around and collect dust. Plus she pays well; I've done this with her before when I first started." It was more information than needed but she figured she might as well tell them more than needed to get out of this interrogation quicker. She just wanted to get out of this place so she could get proper rest at the Cross Road Motel; it had helped last time her insomnia acted up this badly so she just figured why not try again.

"It seems odd that you'd work with another reporter." Jayden commented Madison shrugged once more running a hand through her hair; it was a nervous habit of hers.

"Well, were not really working together. We actually don't get along, but we might as well help each other out then deal with new reporters. It's a tough line of work if you don't know or make deals with the right people." Madison said offhandedly noticing Blake's impatience about the whole thing.

"Do you have this same deal with Glenn?"

"No. Just Britney, can't really do much with an anchorman." She said with a kind smile, which faded as she thought of how they found the paper in a victim's mouth. "So… You think the body's Glenn's?"

"I'm not at-"

"God damn it Jayden we're wasting our time here. She doesn't know shit, let's just go back to the station and do some real work." Blake stated in annoyance. Jayden shot Blake a glare over his shoulder, he was getting sick of Blake's dominance act; no matter what the older man did to him he had no control over Jayden. The anger he had towards the man just seemed to have boiled over at the man's statement, before he knew it, he found himself on his feet and in Blake's face.

"I'm trying to do my job here, Blake! Maybe everything would go over smoother if you actually told me something about the case! I mean, I get here, I see a crime scene and then I'm stuck informing you Perry, and Ash, about the killer who has decided to make this place his new home! You could have at least told me someone was recently abducted, that would make finding out about the body a lot easier to take in. You guys called me in to get Riley back behind bars, Blake, how the fuck can I do that if you're leaving me in the fucking dark! You withholding information from me is not going to get me out of this fucking place any sooner. Do you really think I enjoy being here, and taking your shit all day!?"

"We don't even need you here, Norman, why don't you go back to Washington. So far you haven't done shit aside from waste my fucking time!"

"That's funny coming from you! I mean after all you did waste both of our times when you decided it was necessary to ra-"

"I don't get what Perry sees in you!" Blake interrupted, already knowing where Jayden was going with that sentence. As much as he would love to rub Jayden's nose in it, he definitely did not need the publicity attention from Madison, so why not turn the tables? "You're a fucking junkie who can't do shit without needing his fucking fix!"

"I'd rather be that then a Psychopathic lunatic, who thinks waving my gun around and acting big will get me far in life! How the fuck did you get to be a cop anyway, I highly doubt you were able to pass the mental health examination!"

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Norman!" Blake hissed grabbing the collar of the other man's shirt. Madison blinked as she looked back and forth between the two men who were now arguing with each other, hearing the junkie thing about Jayden she arched a brow wondering if she look farther into that or not. Hell it would make for an interesting story, but now that it seemed like Blake was about ready to beat the living shit out of Jayden she decided she should intervene.

"Sorry to interrupt! But maybe Britney would be more help?" Madison said loudly over the two, who both stopped and looked at her. Jayden felt embarrassed and awkward after losing his temper with Blake in front of someone else. He hated making scenes but the lack of tripto and the constant pestering thoughts of yesterday had him a little on edge. Pulling himself away from Blake, who slowly released the death-grip like hold on his shirt, he walked over to Madison.

"Sorry about that… If you think of anything that could be important feel free to call." Jayden said handing her his card; she gave a weak smile before walking them out the door. Madison gave a heavy sigh as she leaned against the door, slowly looking over her shoulder and out the peep hole. She turned away from the door and began to walk back towards her room, staring at the business card in her hand.

"A junkie, huh…? Well it would make for a great story; he'd lose his badge though…" Madison muttered to herself, sure it would be one hell of a story, but Jayden was a great Profiler. Without him on the case the killings would probably never be stopped, at least he had some background information on the killer. "Time to get the hell out of this place…" Madison said, walking over to her already packed suitcase.


	5. Addiction Versus Reason

Note; want to thank you guys for the positive feed back, and I was actually thinking I might have some Madison/Ethan in the future. But they need to build up their trust cause this takes place if you didn't forgive Madison. That suggestion about it also helped me figure out what to do for future chapters. So thank you for that. lol

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley... He's mine. XD

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter V

Jayden glared out the car window, not wanting to look at the sadistic lieutenant that sat next to him. His hands were slowly starting to shake, he'd love to just inhale the rest of the vial he had in his pocket. Hell maybe he'd OD and then he wouldn't have to deal with Blake or Riley's shit anymore, it sounded like a great idea but he couldn't let Riley get out of control… not like last time. His glare lessened as he stared at the rain water which cascaded down the window. "Why didn't you tell me Glenn Sanders went missing?" Jayden asked his calculating voice was once more brought to the surface.

"I figured it was obvious, Norman, he hasn't been on TV in two fucking weeks." Blake said in annoyance, his anger was still obvious.

"I've only been here for five days, Blake. How the fuck am I supposed to know that, besides I have been busy picking up your slack from this entire case! I mean, Jesus, how many people has he killed, Blake?" Jayden snapped trying to get the man to focus on the seriousness of this situation.

"You already fucking know, Jayden."

"Just answer the question, Blake."

"Thirty six..."

"How many of them were police officers, Blake?" Jayden asked looking over to Blake; Blake glared in Jayden's direction then looked back out the windshield. Jayden thought of the number count knowing he needed to look over how long Riley had been here, he had obviously changed the length of captivity drastically for him only starting three months ago.

"Fourteen."

"You've lost fourteen of your men in three months because you are too incompetent to admit you need help. You don't deserve to be a Lieutenant." Blake slammed on the brakes, parking the car awkwardly to the side; he basically kicked the door open as he got out. Jayden watched the man walk around the car, before he could lock the door for his own protection, Blake ripped open the door.

"Get the fuck out of the car, _Norman_." Jayden looked towards him with slight fear, blinking away the emotion he shook his head.

"Make me." He said childishly, only fueling the man's anger. Jayden winced as Blake grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the car. "Ow, fuck!" Jayden hissed in pain as the man dragged him down the alleyway out of sight. "What going to fuck me here too?" Jayden asked with a glare, Blake threw him forwards. After stumbling he caught his balance and turned around, in seconds he found Blake's fist connecting with the side of his face, he gave a sharp cry in pain as his head violently snapped to the side. Everything blurred then went back to normal; as he straightened up he felt another fist connect with his face. He stumbled back and hit the wall behind him hard, he'd seen Blake beat someone before, and he knew how much power the older man had behind his punches. Now that he was receiving them his pity for the shrink last time he was here increased dramatically. He looked to Blake with a pained expression and found Blake's fist to hit his chin this time, his head snapped back and hit the brick wall behind him hard. He started to slide down the wall but Blake grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, punching Jayden hard in the stomach, smirking as he coughed out blood.

"What's the matter, Jayden, not going to even put up a fight, huh, pussy?" Jayden had only hurt this bad if he hadn't had tripto in a long time. He could hardly focus on Blake; in fact he was starting to see stars. He went limp in the man's grip noticing the man's silhouette was starting to blur. He groaned as he finally found himself able to slide all the way to the ground. The cold ground felt as nice as the cold rain, his brain was slowly starting to focus, until Blake decided he needed one more punch. He hit the ground this time with a grunt, he needed to get away from Blake, he felt like the man was going to kill him. He slowly attempted to pull himself to his feet, which Blake rewarded him with a nice kick to the ribs. Jayden gave a groggy cry in pain as he hit the wall hard and once more fell on the ground, he gasped for air as he attempted to crawl away. He needed to put some distance between Blake and himself so he could take his tripto, the pain was too much to bear, and he was beginning to sweat and shake. Blake stalked after Jayden's crawling form; he delivered another kick to the man's side, about to give him another one until his phone rang. "Well, looks like it's your lucky fucking day today, Norman." Blake hissed stepping back as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello…?"

Jayden clutched his side in pain as he rolled over on his back; he reached his free hand for his pockets. He desperately searched for the small vial that held his salvation in it; he found it with a smile of course right as he brought it out Blake snatched it away from him. "We'll be there soon." He said into the phone before hanging up, sliding the phone in his pocket he looked at the vial then back down to Jayden. "How much of this shit do you have, Norman?" Twice the man had stolen his drugs, Jayden weakly reached his hand out for it, he needed it desperately. His fingers barely brushed Blake's as the man pulled away from him, Jayden whined as he grabbed the man's pant leg instead.

"Blake… please?"

"Please? What you change your attitude and you think I'll reward you with your fucking fix?" He asked slightly amused, Jayden put his head down and allowed his hand to fall onto the ground at Blake's feet. Blake stood over him and a smirked crossed his face and he crouched down, grabbing Jayden's hair he pulled his head back forcing the beaten man to look him in the eyes. "Tell you what, Norman, if you really want it so bad my offer from last time still stands." Jayden blinked trying to remember, this so called "offer" of his. '_He wants us to… let's see how did he word it? Oh, right… suck his dick. Is Tripto really worth the humiliation, Norman?_' The words were spoken by the man he used to be before the drugs took effect, the side he had shoved away and drowned in his drugs. He hadn't seen this side of him in a while, but Blake's offer wasn't all that bad, humiliating sure… but at this point he'd so anything for it.

"Not here…" Norman said softly, Blake smirked at the man's reply before looking to the vial that was in his hand.

"You really are desperate huh, Norman?" He asked with a low chuckle. "Where did you have in mind, Norman?" Jayden hesitated as he thought of the last question. '_Don't do it, Norman, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives._' He shoved the voice in the back of his mind.

"My hotel room…" he suggested feeling himself being pulled to his feet he could almost smile, he was finally going to get more of his tripto, and when he got his hands on it he could forget about the entire ordeal, from the beating to giving Blake a blow job, hell if it meant he could get the second vial back he'd do way more than suck his dick. '_Do you really think he's going to give it back!? He's probably just using us for his own enjoyment. Come on, Norman, snap out of it! We don't need tripto! Look what it's doing to us! Let him take it; let him take all of it! Just throw all the other vials at him when you reach the hotel! Don't degrade us like this, Norman; we're better than this, way better... You're just proving to Blake how weak you are!_' He could hear foot steps behind Blake and himself, he turned his head and spotted the charcoal suited man following him, he had his face and even his voice. '_Don't fail us again. We were so close to being clean last time, I know the tanks are hard to deal with, I know the breaks in reality are hard. But is this really what you want our lives to turn into? Sleeping with people for tripto? How the hell did we fall this far, Norman?_' The man following him asked, now walking next to him, the man stopped next to the car door as Blake let go of his grip on Jayden's bicep and walked around the car to the other side. '_Don't get in the car, Norman._' The figure said softly, Jayden shook his head and shifted. "You're not real… they are." Jayden said to the figure quietly so only the other him would hear the words, he'd rather not have Blake think he was talking to himself… even though he was.

"What hotel are you staying at?"


	6. Reckless Dark Desires

Note; Mmmmm, I decided to interrupt Blake and Jayden for Madison and Riley, but don't worry. You can look forward to some hot angry sex next chapter.

And kudos to anyone who can find out how I got Riley's alias name. By the way the Soriener is pronounced Sor-ner.... basically the ie has no sound. /shrug

Also I apologize that last chapter was so short.... The next one will be longer. X3

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter VI

The smell of burning flesh was too much to take, it didn't matter how many times they cleaned the room, or how many air fresheners they left out, it still smelled like them. The sound of screams echoed through Riley's head as he scrubbed the bathtub as hard as he could, trying desperately to get the dried blood off the porcelain surface. He leaned back on his ankles and gave a heavy sigh when he finally got it off. The man they had bled too much for his liking, one slash of a knife on the man's side and the blood didn't stop flowing. He growled low in his throat as he got up and headed towards the bed, he sat down and began to dress himself, deciding that his cleaning was done for the day. He ignored the sleeping form on the bed, knowing how exhausted the other man was, he was rather envious of his ability to just sleep like that. It wasn't that he had nightmares about what he did to people, just it made him feel so alive, the last thing he wanted to do was lay down… unless it was for sex… and even then he was all over the other person. He smirked at the thought as he pushed himself off the bed, wondering what he should do, or who the next victim would be.

"Female… Now question is Cop or reporter…" He muttered to himself boredly. Slipping a shirt on over his thin yet muscular frame, after getting caught by Jayden and Clay last time he figured he should start working out. And being in prison helped him start working out, seeing as there was nothing else to do there, aside from plan his escape. He could almost laugh at how easy it was to create the chemical he needed to fake his own death. He ran his tongue along his teeth thinking of the day he called Hunter and told him it was time. He looked over to the other man, allowing his eyes to linger before he turned on his heel and made his way to the door, slipping on his shoes.

Riley walked out of his motel room; his now red hair fell just in his eyes, which were now green thanks to some contacts. He leaned against the railing and blinked as he saw a motorcycle pull into the opening, watching her remove her helmet he shifted uncomfortably, she looked so familiar. He ran a hand through his hair while trying to place her face with the right name. '_Starts with an M… Marci… no… Mary… noooo… god what was it? This should be easy; it's just a fucking name… Maggie… Miranda… Madeline… MADISON! There we go… Madison Paige…Now where did I meet her, and what the hell name did I give her?_' He couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he watched her walk out of the receptionist's office and head towards the stairs in the back. He turned around and leaned against the railing with his elbows, whistling a small tune to himself as he waited to see the brunette come up the steps.

"Hey, Madison Paige, right?" Riley asked arching a brow; the woman seemed off guard by the question as she looked over at him. He could tell from the calculating look on her face that she remembered him, which was good now he could find out what alias he went by. He'd been too busy in the hotel to really go out, Hunter was doing most of the capturing work, he was better with people, it helped that Hunter was an FBI agent, thankfully one smart enough to deny ARI.

"Yeah… and you're, Dylan Soriener?" She asked arching a brow, a smirk crossed Riley's face as he pushed off the railing.

"Yep that's me," he said with a small chuckle, "what brings you here? Working on another Novel and need to be here for inspiration?" Madison shook her head as she walked over to him.

"No, it's a long story, actually." Riley just shrugged and looked around.

"I've got time, want to go get some coffee and catch up…? my treat." He said with a kind smile, he still had four days till the next month, that would give him enough time to befriend Madison and then kill her. He could laugh at the thought of how easy it would be, and he could tell Hunter the excellent news, hell if anything he could probably woo her to her bed. It's not like he didn't enjoy Hunter's company, just he was bored playing with men, he wanted a females company… a living female's company anyway. She seemed hesitant before she finally returned his smile and nodded.

"Sounds great, lead the way," She said while running a hand through her hair and following him down the stairs towards his car.

The drive to the coffee shop was nice and short; they broke the awkward meeting with small talk and eventually began to talk about the current case. "So you're still doing it?"

"The research on Ghost?" She asked to make sure that was what he meant.

"Yeah, I mean you said you were nervous about it." Riley said with a small smile as they walked in the coffee shop, the two blinked as they found themselves standing in a surprisingly long line. "I guess everyone wants coffee today…" He muttered under his breath blinking as Madison nodded before going back to what he last said.

"Well, yeah I'm nervous, I mean the guy kills reporters… and cops… but then I remind myself that I have been through a lot, I mean I did go up against the Taxidermist, and the Origami Killer. I guess I'll go after Ghost too, besides he's been caught before, and now that Jayden's here I guess there won't be much to do." Hearing the name sparked an unimaginable sense of anger, he rang his hand around the wad of cash he had been playing with in his pocket then blinked the anger away.

"Jayden?"

"Oh, Norman Jayden, he's an FBI agent, he actually helped me stop the Origami Killer last time he was here. He's back and on the case, in fact I spoke with him today." She said absentmindedly as they moved up in line.

"Oh right, I read an article about him before… He seems too young to be such a respected agent." Riley said with a small smile, '_Not to mention he's a fucking addict! I swear next time I see that man I'm going to mix lye with his triptocaine and laugh as he chokes to death on his burning organs! HA, that will be one hell of a day… Death by the very thing he uses to keep his brain in check, irony in its finest. He won't even see it coming!_'

"Yeah, I actually heard a rumor about him, I was thinking about checking it out. But if it's true the guy could lose his badge, I mean he's a good guy, he knows what he's doing… but…" She trailed off as they moved further ahead in the line, Riley looked over at her noticing the slight conflict with her, he knew if she was any other journalist she'd be all over it regardless of Jayden.

"Would it be a killer story?" He asked thinking of all the journalists he'd been with, or been used by, even the ones he killed, remembering how selfish they were for a story. Maybe she would be safe, if she wasn't selfish like all the other ones, just maybe she'd be free from their victim list and she could just be there for his play.

"It would, yeah, but I don't even know how I would start investigating. It's not like I can go up and be like 'excuse me Jayden, I heard you're a junkie is that true' that would be… well pointless actually." Madison said with a slight chuckle while moving a lock of hair behind her ear. '_She knows!? What the hell Jayden you were so fucking good at keeping it a fucking secret! Wait… maybe someone in the station knows, maybe they're using it against him… Oh this is so god damn perfect!_'

"I say you go for it, hell I'll even help you out! I was thinking about working on a story about Ghost but I figured every journalist in the area would be trying to get information on him. So I've been hesitant about it, I do have some stuff I can give you to help you out if you want. I'd just need information on this Jayden guy and I can help you out." Riley stated with excitement, hell he still had time till the new month started up, so why not use her to get to Jayden. He could imagine the look on the man's face now when the article got out, then he'd see his name in the article and claim that he was Riley… which he was… and no one would believe him because they'd think he was high off his ass. '_This day just keeps getting better and better! You're so fucking lucky you're a good cop Jayden or else I would have put you and Clay in captivity till we got to men again. I feel like a kid on fucking Christmas!_'

"You'd really be willing to do that?" She asked in a skeptical tone of voice.

"Yeah! I'm bored of my fucking mind at that hotel, after coffee want to work on this in your room? I'd offer mine, but Hunter's tired from a long day at work, it's not very smart to wake him when he's had a bad day." He explained, it was nice that he had the ability to use Hunter's name with no problem, that the only one out of the two of them to be careful was himself. '_I bet she has a nice scream… I'll find out soon! After ruining Jayden's career that is, I guess we can kill Britney first if this article takes a while to write. And it's good to know right after I can jump straight to her, god I fucking hate reporters!_'

"Yeah, that would be no problem at all." She said with a small smile.

"Great! This has really turned out to be a great day." Riley said with a smile as they found themselves at the front of the line. '_Look out Jayden! I'm about to reign hell upon you, and there's nothing you can fucking do about it. I only wish I could be there when they take you're ARI and triptocaine from you._'


	7. Such a Mess

Note; Tehe, I had fun with this chapter. Blake's such a dick. XD

And hopefully you can look forwards to longer chapters... I had been in the middle of getting out of my writers block. Hopefully I'm there. lol

Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter VII

Jayden walked with Blake from the elevator towards his hotel room, he moved his sleeve to wipe more blood from his nose. He didn't know if it was bleeding because of withdrawal symptoms or if it was because of Blake kicking his ass only moments ago. Opening the door to the room he could feel a cool breeze blow by him, he blinked and stared out at the autumn forest that was now his room. He could feel himself start to shake again, slipping his hands in his pockets to hide the fact he was shaking he walked in, listening as Blake closed and locked the door behind himself. '_We can still turn back…_' He heard the nagging voice say, he could feel himself sway slightly as the forest began to spin around him. He nearly forgot Blake was there until the man's voice cut through the forest; he flinched and looked towards the man, taken by surprise at the sudden sentence.

"Do you have any more of this shit?" Blake asked holding up another vial he had spotted on the night stand by his bed. '_Say yes. Let him take it all, then tell him to leave_.'

"No." He lied shoving the voice aside, he didn't have time to listen to nagging voice of reason, he just needed his tripto. Blake just watched Jayden, noticing how bad he was shaking, sweating even, he couldn't help but smirk as he walked over towards the agent who seemed to distracted by something to even notice his movements. It was obvious from the sound of Jayden's voice he was lying, how quickly he answered gave it away, and like hell the man would come this far away from his drugs with only three vials when he knew this case would take long.

"Bullshit." Blake said wondering how far he could push Norman, if he could finally break the agent and make him go home. Though when that day came he'd go back to being bored, sure without Jayden he could do whatever he wanted without consequence but when the man was there he made investigations… interesting really. And it was fun to torment the kid.

"Look are we going to do this or not?" Blake could hear the desperation in the agent's voice and his smirk grew as he looked Jayden over.

"I'm waiting." Blake mused, watching as Jayden hesitantly lowered himself on his knees. Blake watched as the man worked on taking off his belt before he unzipped and unbuttoned Blake's pants. He smirked as he felt Jayden's surprisingly soft fingers locate him, he could feel the man's hot breath ghost over his head and it was beginning to send shivers of anticipation through his body. "I'm guessing you've done this before?" Jayden stayed silent as he ran his tongue along Blake's length; pulling back he took the head in his mouth teasing it with his tongue while using his right hand to massage the man's length to get him hard. Blake moved his hands and curled them through Jayden's hair; he wasn't expecting the man to be as skilled as he was. Feeling Jayden move his hands to his hips he gave a soft moan as he began to bob his head, taking in more of his length, while massaging the bottom of his shaft with his tongue. "Uhn… shit… you're good at this." Blake stated in pure pleasure tightening his grip on Jayden's hair, he could feel the man speed up, obviously wanting to get this all done and over with. Blake however wanted more, he pulled Jayden away from him hearing the man gasp in slight surprise as Blake easily took him to the ground, pinning the man under him.

"Blake, wait! This…this wasn't part of the deal!" Jayden stated, Blake ignored him as he quickly worked on pulling off Jayden's belt, he then began to tug his pants down not even bothering to unzip or unbutton Jayden's pants. "N...no... Blake, stop!"

"Shut up, Jayden." Blake said in a lust filled voice as he stuffed the younger man's tie in his mouth as he went back to stripping Jayden of every article of clothing. Jayden pulled the tie out of his mouth and continued his futile struggle; he gave a small yelp as Blake pressed hard against the large bruise that was growing over his ribcage. "I don't even get why you're trying to fight…" he tauntingly ran his fingers up Jayden's hardened length, "you're as hard as I am." Blake teased nipping and kissing the crook of Jayden's neck. He could feel the younger man arch under him in want, he wondered how far he could push Jayden until the man begged him for more… hopefully he could hold out that long.

"J-just take my drugs and go." Blake chuckled against Jayden's throat, causing the agent's skin to break out in gooseflesh. Blake was amused, first the man was desperate enough to do anything to get his drugs back, and now… now he'd rather have his pride.

"I will… after I'm done with you." He reassured, watching Jayden's naked form struggle under him, he smirked and slid his hand up Jayden's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Blake could almost laugh at the fear in Jayden's voice as the man desperately tried to push him off. Instead of answering Blake forced two fingers inside of Jayden, listening to him whimper. Jayden squirmed and continued to try and push Blake off, Blake ignored his desperate attempt and slid his fingers in and out, scissoring them and pushing them apart as he searched for the gland that he attacked last time he fucked Norman. "Hnn… Blake, wai-" Jayden threw his head back and arched his back with a beautiful moan as Blake began to press on and massage the gland he'd been searching for. Panting the noises continued to leave Jayden's parted lips, Blake smirked continuing to assault the gland. Blake leaned forwards capturing Jayden's lips in a bruising kiss, Jayden leaned his head back with a gasp in pleasure allowing Blake's tongue to slip through his defense.

Jayden bit down on Blake's tongue, feeling the man pull back he attempted to get away but instead found Blake to punch him across the face before continuing to finger him. Jayden squirmed in pain and pleasure as he tried to fight against the man, who moved his free hand and began to massage his inner thigh while kissing, licking, and nipping at one of his erect nipples. He bit his own tongue in an attempt to ignore what Blake was doing to him; it was becoming abnormally hard to not enjoy each sensation that ran through his body. He could feel Blake's lips moved up his chest and neck, his beard tickling him all the while, as he made his way back to Jayden's lips. He kissed the man lightly at first; once more making the man open his mouth he slid his tongue passed Jayden's teeth. Deciding to try and be nice this time instead of gnashing their teeth he slowly attempted to coax Jayden into the kiss. Jayden would have love d nothing more than to attempt to beat the shit out of Blake for this, after all this was supposed to be and exchange, one blow job for a vial of tripto. Full on sex was not part of the plan, but there was a part of him that wanted to cling on to Blake and be ravished by him for a second time.

Jayden turned his head away from Blake stifling a moan as Blake began to kiss and suck on his earlobe, the man seemed rather determined to get responses out of him. That nagging voice in the back of his mind slowly started to come to the surface and his struggle began to lessen as Blake continued his assault on his body. At the moment the man's mouth as at his collarbone he bit his bottom lip with a soft moan arching his back somewhat at the feeling. '_Fuck! I can't let this happen! Not again… well… maybe just this one last time… I do really need my tripto… But I'm going to put my foot down after this._' He hesitantly stopped struggling, Blake noticed instantly and once more captured his mouth, Jayden slowly granted the man access to his mouth. The kiss was surprisingly pleasant, Blake broke it allowing Jayden to catch his breath before he went back in for another, this time the kiss seemed more desperate, sloppy even. Jayden kissed back, moaning as Blake continued fingering him, this time Jayden broke the kiss. '_Shit… why am I doing this?_' He thought to himself and blinked as Blake kissed him harshly this time, once more returning to that dominant brutality of his. '_I guess it's not that bad… he actually tastes good._' He ignored the form that stood over Blake and him, he could feel the cold steel eyes of his reason glaring down at him in disapproval, but he really didn't care it had to say, he had been going along great without it, all he needed was his tripto, ARI, and apparently sex.

Jayden moved his hands wrapping them around Blake's neck as he pulled the man closer to him. Jayden desperately kissed the man back, before moving his hands to unbutton Blake's shirt, wanting to feel the man's hot skin against his instead of the cloth. He hadn't even noticed that he had stopped shaking, and the sweat that now clung to his body was no longer cold, instead his pale skin was burning with lust. He pulled his head away from Blake gasping for air as he rotated his hips, he wanted more than just Blake's fingers, but he wasn't going to beg the man. Blake had to break sometime didn't he? Jayden bit his lip as he tugged at Blake's shirt attempting to pull it off of him; Blake smirked sitting up he slowly pulled his fingers out of Jayden, pulling off the rest of his shirt while making sure that Jayden wasn't going to try to escape. Jayden pulled himself up off the floor; meeting Blake he kissed the man's neck and moved down slowly, trailing his hands down the man's chest and stomach, about to take hold of the older man's length. He winced as Blake grabbed his wrists in a bruising grip; the older man pulled him to his feet before leading him backwards towards the bed where he forced him to lay down before slipping in between his legs.

As much as Blake would have loved to fuck Jayden into the floor, he figured he might as well give the guy a break. Maybe toying with him on the bed would be easier to make Jayden beg him for more if he was being nice about it… well as nice as he could get anyway. He could almost laugh at the responses he was getting from the younger man, who was currently running his hands down his muscular chest. Blake rested his hands on either side of Jayden's head as he kissed the younger man in a lustful manner, lightly nudging Jayden's crotch with his knee. Jayden once more broke the kiss leaning his head back with a moan as he rested his hands on Blake's shoulders. Feeling Blake kiss his neck then collarbone made him arch his back to allow contact between their chests. In an attempt to give Blake the go ahead he shifted his hips, raising them off the bed so his hardened length rubbed against Blake's. He bit his bottom lip as Blake's hot breath trailed over his collarbone in a soft moan in approval. Blake sat up and moved his hands to Jayden's hips where he began grinding his groin against Jayden's with a smirk as the younger man writhed in pleasure under him.

'_He wants what's left of our pride… I'm guessing you're going to give it to him?_' There was anger mixed in with the voice that broke through his lustful thoughts, the one that reminded him Blake was raping him for a second time, then again it wasn't really rape anymore. A smirk crossed his face when he realized he wasn't shaking, nor was he in that damnable forest, but instead on a bed with the man he hated. He decided he'd have to find out why Blake seemed to have the ability to break through his symptoms, but he'd worry about that later, right now all he wanted was Blake inside of him. Jayden looked up at Blake as the man sat up and smirked down at him, knowing he was finally winning the battle against Jayden's mind.

"Blake… please?" He asked in a lust filled voice.

"Please what, Norman?" He mused a satisfying feeling of victory was already rushing through his body.

"Please, just… put it in?" Jayden asked a blush of shame consumed his face. Blake arched a brow as he aligned himself with Jayden's taught opening; going in full hilt he took a sharp intake of breath. He kissed the crook of Jayden's neck, deciding to have fun with the younger man; he would wait till he begged correctly to start moving. Jayden groaned in disapproval as he attempted to buck his hips against Blake, who caught his hips and stopped the man from moving. Jayden tried his best to move again and put his hands on Blake's shoulders biting his lip as the man continued to kiss him. "Blake…" He whined still trying to move his hips against Blake's grip.

"You only said to put it in." Blake mused nipping at the man's collarbone. Jayden set his eyes in a glare towards the man, mentally cursing.

"Bastard…" Jayden muttered, hearing Blake chuckle in amusement. "Please just… move?" Blake smirked pulling out a little before thrusting back in. "Uhnn… more…" Jayden asked closing his lust filled eyes, Blake found himself wondering why he didn't do this to Jayden sooner, it was seemingly more effective then raping him… or did this still count as rape because Jayden said no in the beginning? He slowly pulled out so only the head of his member was inside of Jayden before slowly pushing back in. Jayden gave an annoyed groan as he once more tried to fight against Blake's grip. "Harder?" Jayden begged, his breathing became heavy his body ached with want; Blake's teasing was becoming unbearable. He felt Blake pull out slowly before slamming back in, giving a moan against Jayden's collarbone. Jayden whined in jealousy that Blake was able to enjoy this more than he was. "Please, Blake, just…" he felt awkward having to beg, he was unsure what to say, unsure what words the sadistic lieutenant wanted to hear from him, "just… fuck me?"

Jayden found himself to be taken by surprise when Blake released his hips, he found one hand on the small of his back pulling him closer and Blake's other hand grabbing one of his wrists pinning it above his head. Blake's mouth once more captured his in a rather hungry kiss as the man began to thrust, speeding up till Jayden began to moan wantonly in his mouth. Jayden moved his free hand and wrapped it around Blake's neck pulling the man closer to him as he bucked his hips against Blake's thrusts. He broke the kiss and moaned out as Blake accurately hit his prostate, sending large waves of pleasure to crash through his body. He dug the short nails of his free hand into Blake's back with a loud moan; his other hand was clenched in a fist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. Blake unintentionally tightened his grip on Jayden's wrist, he moved his mouth from Jayden's and slowly kissed down the man's chest. He pulled out of Jayden without warning and flipped the younger man on his stomach, forcing him to sit on his knees. Entering him again he began to kiss Jayden's lower back, grabbing the man's hips for leverage. Jayden moaned against the blanket and grabbed onto them tightly, he slowly began to rock his hips back against Blake's thrusts causing both of them more pleasure.

Jayden could feel the need to release building up and he quickly began to reach for himself, he moaned deeper as Blake's hand beat him to his mark. He once more grabbed onto the blankets as the man roughly stroked him to match his thrusts, he could feel Blake's shallow breath against the back of his neck as the man leaned forwards. Jayden turned his head ignoring the awkward angle as he and Blake began to kiss again. Jayden pulled his head away as he reached his climax; he tightened his grip on the blanket and gave a loud moan as he came in Blake's hand and on the bed. He began to pant as the man behind him sped up and went deeper for his own climax. Blake bit his bottom lip as he went full hilt spilling his seed inside of Jayden who gave a soft moan at the feeling, slowly Blake pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Jayden. They both laid in silence for a few minutes before Blake looked to his hand which had some of Jayden's cum on him.

"You came on me." He grumbled looking over to Jayden, who haphazardly shrugged at the comment, he was too tired to care.

"And you came in me… what's your point?" Jayden asked in a tired voice, Blake sat up and grabbed Jayden's hair with his clean hand pulling on his hair and forcing Jayden look at him.

"Be a good boy and lick it off." Blake mused; Jayden looked to Blake's hand then to the man in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Did I stutter?" Blake asked in an impatient manner, Jayden sighed and moved grabbing Blake's wrist he pulled his hair out of Blake's other grip. Leaning forwards he closed his eyes and ran his tongue up the side of Blake's hand licking up some of the sticky white mess. He continued the actions until Blake's hand was clean of any cum, sitting up straight he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Happy now?" Jayden asked in slight annoyance before laying back on the filthy bed, Blake watched him in amusement before he got off the bed putting himself away before working with his zipper and button. He wiped Jayden's saliva off on his pants in an uncaring manner as he retrieved his shirt, sliding it on he worked on buttoning it back up, tucking his shirt back in his pants he tightened his belt then looked over to Jayden's half sleeping form. He reached in his pocket and felt the two vials he had taken from Jayden that day, the one form Jayden in the alleyway and the other one from the man's nightstand. He looked around the room before opening the closet where he located the man's suitcase, kneeling down he opened it and located six other vials, he arched a brow before grabbing them, slipping them in his pocket.

"See you at the office, Norman." Blake mused before walking out the door.


	8. Suicidal Imbecile

Note; Hmmm, decided to give you guys some Hunter this time. I love and hate Hunter... And for future refrence Hunter is more of Riley's muscle, he doesn't know anything that goes through Riley's head, and he is the main cause for the cops being in Riley's murders. In fact I'll go deeper into Hunter's psych in later chapters, he's really complex to me at the moment, I'm not as comfortable with him as I am Riley... mainly because Riley is my diabolical genius of insanity... BACK TO HUNTER.... he puts his business before his play... just FYI... That's why he's so good at being his agent self. :D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter VIII

The loud ring of the phone broke through the silence of the motel room. Hunter's sleeping form groaned as he rolled over on the bed pulling the blanket over his head. "Riley, the phone's ringing." He stated groggily, waiting to hear the man's feet pad across the floor to desperately answer the phone. Instead he heard silence; slowly he threw the blanket off him and looked around the empty room before leaning over the bed and answering the phone. "Hello…?" He shot up out of the bed. "This is he… Uh-huh… You got it, sir!" Hunter hung up the phone then flopped back down on the bed with a loud groan. "Where the fuck is Riley?" Hunter asked himself as he got up and headed for the shower, the room smelt of air fresheners and floor cleaner, he walked in the bathroom to find everything sparkling clean. "Jesus, that boy really needs to see a shrink…" He muttered running a hand through his hair as he pulled off his boxers and got in the shower.

Getting out of the bathroom the man now adorned his black suit; he ran a hand through his short black hair and looked towards the door. Giving a heavy sigh he walked out the door, heading towards the stairs he found himself to run into the now redheaded Riley and Miss Madison Paige, he stopped walking and smiled. "I'm off to work." He stated to Riley who just smiled.

"Really? You had such a long day there yesterday." Riley replied, Hunter only shrugged before he looked over to Madison.

"Hello, I'm Hunter Davis, FBI." He said shaking her hand.

"Madison Paige, nice to meet you," She said with a kind smile, he looked from her to Riley and nodded them farewell before heading off towards the precinct. "FBI, huh?" Madison asked looking over to Riley who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… I wish he was more trusting with his cases though." Riley added with a small laugh, Madison looked at him then back ahead as they continued walking.

"So are you two…"

"No, no… Well, don't get me wrong we have done it before… but it's been emotionless, I prefer woman in all honesty, I have no idea what he likes better." Riley said with a laugh, he pulled out his key and opened the door, the smell of burning hit him like a ton of bricks, he expected her to say something but she didn't.

"Did you clean or something?" She asked him the smell of cleaning supplies was, well rather refreshing to smell in a motel.

"Yeah… I have OCD… now the papers should be around here somewhere." He mused walking deeper in the hotel basically crawling under the bed. She watched him in mild amusement as Riley fumbled around under the bed he slid back and held out a file. "Here you go. I bought this from Hunter, a top secret file on Riley Anderson, it's got basically anything you want or need, form pictures to his class schedule from middle school." Madison took the folder and flipped through it a bit then looked back to Riley.

"You bought this from him?" She asked, Riley nodded as he got off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, he worked on the case, for a bit that was, he had an incident with Riley, in fact he has one gnarly scar taking up the right half of his torso… There are pictures in there if you wanna check them out. So what's the DL about this Jayden guy? Now that I think about it, and I feel rather stupid about this, but he and Hunter worked with each other… never got the chance to meet him though." Riley said with a shrug while running a hand through his hair. '_Come on… how'd you find out about his addiction you fucking bitch?_'

--

Hunter walked into the precinct and looked around in boredom he walked through till he found himself in front of Charlene's desk. "Hello, I'm Hunter Davis, FBI; I have a meeting with Captain Perry." Hunter said in a rather stern voice, the woman didn't even look up from the computer as she continued typing.

"You can go right into his office, he's expecting you." She said in an obviously forced voice, Hunter nodded and turned on his heel walking into office that had Perry's name on it.

"Agent Davis, pleas have a seat." Hunter looked around the office before walking to the chair, taking a seat he ran his hand through his hair. "So what br-"

"Skipping the formalities, I'm not here for the case, or for a good time. My directors tell me that Agent Norman Jayden has been assigned this case, I worked with him before, now I'm here because of him. The investigation and Riley I don't really care about, it's none of my business. You see, Perry," Hunter's tone was strictly business. He didn't care that it caused the captain to frown, and he wasn't going to be kind enough to call him Captain, he didn't live here and Perry didn't own him, "Jayden has been upgraded from his last version of ARI, my director is starting to worry about his precious Golden Boy. So if you'd be so kind as to direct me to where Jayden currently is I can stay out of your hair." Perry leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers, it was obvious what the man thought of Hunter, and in all honesty Hunter could care less.

"Well, if your only hear to check up on him you should talk to Lieutenant Blake, he's the one currently working with Jayden on the case."

"Great." Hunter stated flatly rising from the chair and walking out of the office, he stopped with his hand on the door and looked back towards Perry. "Oh and, _Captain_," he spoke the title in a degrading tone, "I'd be careful with this case if I were you. Riley is one slippery son of a bitch." Hunter mused before walking out the door, he closed it behind him and looked to the man he had been directed to. "Lieutenant Blake?"

"Yeah?" The man asked not even looking away from his computer.

"I'm here to ask you some questions about Norman Jayden." Hunter stated boredly looking around the precinct; he looked back to the man who now gave him his full attention.

"And you are?"

"Hunter Davis, FBI,"

"Great now I have to deal with two of you." Blake muttered in annoyance once more going back to his work.

"Look, Blake, I'm not here for the investigation. I'm here about Jayden; in fact I could get him out of your hair depending on how he's doing… Do you mind if we go somewhere private?" Hunter asked arching a brow; Blake hesitated then stood up looking towards Jayden's office, knowing that Jayden was still probably sleeping in his hotel room.

"This way,"

Hunter looked around the office idly as he set a small briefcase on the dusty desk; he pulled out a paper and pen sitting at the table he looked off towards the filing cabinet.

"Has Jayden ever started to bleed from his eyes while you've been with him?" Hunter asked leaning back in the chair, Blake seemed taken aback by the question.

"No… He has started to bleed out of his nose once, but never his eyes." Hunter wrote down all the words that left Blake's mouth tapping his pen on the paper he looked back over to Blake.

"Has he ever started to talk to himself? Without his glasses?" Hunter asked Blake just shook his head, so far from what he'd seen he only did with his glasses on. "With them on?"

"Yeah, I walked in on him once talking to someone." He said watching the man write it down; he wondered what the point of this even was.

"Has he ever just stopped doing something and seemed lost, or scared for no reason? Like say you were walking with him and he just stopped, like if he went on something bad would happen?"

"No."

"How's his use?" Hunter asked arching an eyebrow, Blake returned the gesture. "His triptocaine, how's his use of it? Is he using too much, none? What?" Hunter asked Blake hesitated.

"So what you gave him the drugs?" Hunter shifted writing down the question.

"Not me personally, my superiors… It's a long story, I just need to know if you have personally seen him take it or not, and if you have how many times does he do it?"

"I haven't actually seen him take it; he's tried twice before but changed his mind." Blake lied, not really wanting to let this prick know he stole apparently government's property.

"Twice in one day?"

"No, once yesterday and again today,"

"Following up on that, you said you've seen him bleed through his nose, has he also been sweating, abnormally pale, shaking, and or in an unbearable amount of pain?" He asked calmly, Blake hesitated before answering, wondering why this guy needed to know all this shit.

"Yes."

"Excellent, thank you for your time, Lieutenant…" He stated packing up his briefcase before standing up. "Now, where can I find Jayden?"

"He's at his Hotel room… he didn't feel well last I saw him." Blake lied watching the man hesitantly as he walked towards the door.

"Well, he'll probably feel worse tomorrow." Hunter mused opening the door and walking out while whistling a small tune. Blake walked out of the office and stopped by Charlene's desk watching Hunter exit the precinct.

"You and Jayden need to work on finding Riley… I don't want that prick around my precinct anymore." Perry stated in annoyance, Blake looked over at him then towards the doors.

"Well, he might get Jayden out of here then we won't have to deal with the FBI anymore."

"Or we'll be stuck with him… Where is Jayden anyway?" Perry asked looking over to Carter who seemed rather pissed off at the moment.

"He's at his hotel,"

"Right, well get back to work, I have a press conference to attend." Perry stated, walking away from Carter.

--

Hunter stood outside the nice door that lead to Jayden's hotel room, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, waiting patiently. He could hear movement from behind the door and smirked as it finally opened, the look on the young agents face went from anger to shock in the manner of seconds. "Expecting someone else?" Hunter mused watching as Jayden stepped out of the way allowing him to come in. Hunter looked around the room and noticed the bottle of vodka sitting on the dresser, he walked over to it and picked it up noticing it was half empty. "Enjoying a nice drink?"

"I didn't have any today… What brings you here?" Jayden asked sitting on the bed which was now missing the soiled blanket and only had the sheets.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Jayden… It's about Clay." Jayden's heart sunk and he began to feel sick as he watched Hunter pour two glasses of the vodka, setting the bottle down he walked over and handed Jayden one of the glasses before looking around, sipping the alcoholic beverage in his hand. "He's dead…" Jayden stared at the ground hard before he looked back over to Hunter.

"How?" Jayden asked in slight disbelief, he had just talked to the man the other day.

"He was found in his office this morning… Wearing his ARI and holding and empty vial of tirpto in the other hand, after going through his ARI data we found him leaving a recorded note,"

"It was suicide?"

"Yes… We warned you that ARI and tripto are not to be combined; you use one or the other, not both. He tested that and he died, sadly before he was able to finish his recording, it was going to be sent to you when it was done recording, he had a list out of people he wanted it to go to." Hunter looked to the silver watch he wore before taking another drink of the drink, Jayden just stared at his a rather lost look in his eyes. "What are you thinking, Norman?"

"He seemed fine last time I talked to him."

"He was fine… he went to the store last night… and well, he remembered why he hates Riley so much. You see you and I were lucky, my scars aren't visible, and yours isn't bad, in fact someone could assume you got yours from shaving, or from someone punching you while wearing a ring. Clay on the other hand…" He trailed off as he looked towards the desk in the room noticing the ARI glasses sitting on them. "Bu I don't think our superiors have to worry, I've been told you're cutting back your tripto use, that's what Blake said anyway. We were beginning to worry after listening to your last conversation with the Barman."

"You listened to that?" Jayden asked arching a brow.

"Yes, we do have recorded data on everything you do in ARI. So do you think Ghost has been having help?" Hunter asked arching an eyebrow, Jayden nodded while looking back to the glass in his hand.

"It makes sense; I just wish I saw it sooner." Jayden said softly. "Then maybe they would still both be in jail."

"Did we tell you about the grave discovery?" Hunter asked looking Jayden over.

"No." Jayden said flatly as he looked up at Hunter who walked over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"We dug up the grave, and in the coffin was a note, to you actually. I brought it with me…" Hunter said standing up and walking over to the desk where he had placed his briefcase, he opened it and pulled out a piece of old tattered paper. He looked it over and then walked over handing him the note.

'_Dear Jayden,_

_I'd like to inform you that I have escaped. You obviously know that if this grave was dug up. But someone has to state the obvious, usually Clay would do it. Speaking of which you'll have to tell me how he's doing next time we meet. I want you to know that I'm thinking deeply about you, and your death is so close I can taste it. Just a little note in advanced you are the only cop I will make and acceptation for killing, just because I hate you that fucking much._

_Love you lots,_

_Riley Anderson_'

Jayden handed the note back with a glare, he downed the glass and laid back on the bed glaring up at the ceiling. "He's vanished, there is no trace of him anywhere… He's mocking me too, I found a note in the last victims mouth, had finger prints on it. At first I thought it was a threat to her well being, but I'm starting to doubt it."

"A note?"

"It was research scribbled on a paper; it had Madison Paige's fingerprints on it. So I followed it only to find out she gave that note to Glenn Sanders, who apparently has been missing for two weeks." Hunter watched Jayden and slipped the note in his briefcase, pulling out a small calling card. He walked over to Jayden and held it out, watching the man lazily take it from him.

"Well, here's my card, call me anytime you need to talk, I'll see you tomorrow." Hunter said with a smile setting the glass down as he walked out of the room, leaving Jayden alone in the hotel room to think. '_Riley will be jealous when he finds out I got to talk to Jayden today… I'll have to talk to him about that note business, try and find out what's going through his head… Not that he'd tell me but I might as well try and find out what he's planning with the reporters he's playing with._'


	9. Didn't Want to Know

Note; This chapter is kind of depressing... Warning in advanced... Buuuuut I decided to have it be a focus on Riley and Hunter, with some more Jayden. I'm going to be at my Grandma's this weekend so I don't know if I'll have internet or not... if not then I'll have more chapters up when I get home. Anyway, enjoy. ^^

And thank you again for more positive feed back. :D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley... He's mine. XD

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter IX

"This is great; well I should head back to my room… I'll start working on some stuff and talk to you, if you have anything you want to know about the Ghost case I can probably weasel some information out of Hunter." Riley said moving towards the door of Madison's room, she arched a brow and watched him about to leave.

"Weasel information out of him. How exactly?" She asked in curiosity.

"Get him drunk is the best way actually." He said with a small laugh running a hand through his hair, he really wanted a hair cut at the moment.

"I see, I guess it works out being a reporter who lives with an agent." She said with a small smile, Riley nodded.

"It definitely has its perks. Though sometimes he can be an asshole about it, when something's really top secret I can't get into his mind no matter how drunk I make him." Riley said with a shrug.

"Well I guess that makes sense, it would be bad if he could leak top secrets so easily, I feel like that would make him a bad agent. Good for people like us but bad for the government. How'd you two meet and become friends anyway?" Madison asked in curiosity, Riley stopped at the door and looked over to her with a small smile.

"Well, I was following up on a case and Hunter was the one running it. So of course I barged my way into his life, he hasn't been able to get rid of me sense." Riley said with a small laugh. "But I should really get going, I need to catch Hunter before he goes to bed, usually when he gets home he falls asleep in minutes… He's rather lazy surprisingly." Riley said with a shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Riley said back walking out of the room and heading towards the stairs so he could go to the level below and get back in his room, he looked over the railing and spotted Hunter's car with a large smile on his face. '_Oh great timing! Now I can tell him the good news!_' He picked up his speed so he could make it look like he'd been busy for when the man got home.

Walking in the room he opened the folder and spread the papers around, hopping on the bed he looked around and grabbed a pencil from the nightstand, grabbing a notebook that was there he quickly flipped it open and began to scribble thoughts down to make it look like some research before he boredly looked over the papers. Hearing the door open a large smile came across his face as he looked up towards the agent. "Someone else knows about his addiction!" Riley exclaimed in excitement as Hunter walked in the door. Hunter looked at the papers sprawled out on the bed and gave a soft sigh as he flopped down in the chair in the room.

"Your point?"

"Well they'll take it away right?!" Riley asked shifting around on the bed before writing something down in a notebook, Hunter watched him carefully unsure if now was the best time to tell him.

"No." Hunter said flatly, he watched as Riley's form went rigid. His gaze turned into a glare which was now burning holes in the notebook in his hand. He tightened his grip on it and the pencil listening to it snap he looked up and over to Hunter who boredly fixed a crease in his pants.

"What?" Riley hissed under his breath.

"They'll pull some publicity stunt; say that Jayden is getting help for his problem. Meanwhile he'll be stuck with paperwork until the press calms down."

"But… he's a drug addict!" Riley snapped standing up on the bed clenching his hand around the broken pencil.

"Yeah, and the drug is issued by the government, Riley, they can't just take it away from him. They'd have to do it to everyone, which then we'll have more people killing themselves or dying from over exposure to ARI." Riley jumped off the bed and walked over to Hunter, glaring down at the man who leaned back in the chair. "That's why I declined testing ARI; I've seen what it does to people before tripto got involved."

"That's bullshit!" Riley snapped leaning closer to Hunter, grabbing the man's tie and pulling the man closer to himself, their noses were basically touching as Riley's glare intensified.

"That's the government for you." Hunter replied idly. "Besides, Jayden's apparently getting his use under control." Hunter added, knowing not to fight against the young genius, the results could be disastrous, especially while he was holding a make shift weapon. "So, I heard you led Jayden to Madison."

"I want results, I'm bored! At least when I worked with agents I had insight! Now… now I'm stuck here! Lying and pretending to be a reporter! I fucking _hate_ reporters!" Riley sneered in the man's face. "I figured if I gave them something then I wouldn't be as bored! And I get nothing! Absolutely nothing! Till Madison arrived that is, then I finally was going to get involved, I could rub Jayden's nose in something only to find out that nothing will happen!" Riley snapped in annoyance. "He's supposed to be mine! My cop! How can I enjoy killing him properly if I can't even find anything against the guy! I can't do it, Hunter! I said I could! I said I could kill him, but I have no real reason. Sure he brought me in; he imprisoned me in that god damn cell but it's not enough!" Riley stated in pure rage as he pulled his face back from Hunter's. "I can't kill him without just cause; I mean killing him would ruin everything we worked for! How can we prove a point if I kill someone because I want to instead of… well a real reason? He doesn't beat suspects, or seduce them, he's too fucking logical, and too god damn noble! His tripto was all I had on him, Hunter! I'm desperate!"

"I think you're mad at him for testing your equation, not because he brought you in." Hunter stated in a bored tone, Riley moved his hand and stabbed the pencil deep into Hunter's shoulder listening to the man cry out in pain.

"Don't remind me about that!" Riley snapped feeling the agent's blood on the side of his hand; Hunter winced and grabbed the arms of the chairs deciding against retaliating.

"You know it's true though." Hunter said in pain, Riley let go of the pencil watching the other half of it fall on the ground. Hunter's hand quickly went to the pencil and he pulled it out with a gasp in pain, he quickly applied pressure to the wound as he stood up, moving towards the bathroom to tend to the wound.

"He didn't even hit me when I tried to push him over the edge… why is he such a goody-two-shoes?" Riley asked under his breath, not even paying attention to his partner in crime. "Maybe… maybe you can push him?" Riley asked looking towards the bathroom.

"I could… But do you really think he'll do what you want him to?" Hunter asked Riley sat down on the bed and shoved all the paper work off; he laid down and started up at the ceiling, making shapes in the texture.

"No… What are you doing anyway… at work I mean?" Riley asked in a calculating tone.

"I'm watching him, making sure he's staying under control… I can find more cops at the station too." Riley pouted his lips as he rolled over on his stomach and stared out the sliding glass door.

"Watching him?"

"His ARI was updated, people have been having problems with it, they decided to take me off my leave and make me watch Jayden. They're beginning to worry he might kill himself too."

"Too?" Riley asked looking towards the bathroom as Hunter walked out, shirtless with some gauze taped over his wound.

"Clay killed himself." He explained sitting on the bed, Riley sat up and looked at him, crawling over to Hunter, he lightly trailed his fingers over the gauze kissing it gently, as if to make up for his outburst earlier. Hunter just shrugged him off.

"Why?" Riley asked moving away from Hunter, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"He was tired of what he looked like… I mean his wife left him, he couldn't go out in public without people staring at him… oh and his kids are afraid of him. I don't blame the guy." Hunter said with a shrug as he laid down on the bed, Riley looked over to the man and examined the burn scars that took over the right side of his chest and trailed down his bicep, he inched closer and ran his fingers over the scar tissue in awe.

"I didn't mean to get his face." Riley stated bluntly. "He moved… I was going to get his neck and chest, when he jumped back however it got his face." Riley said softly, feeling like he needed to explain it, Hunter grabbed Riley's hand and looked over to him noticing the slight conflict in his eyes. Riley pulled away and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the tears that flowed down his face. Hunter sat up and watched him as he silently sobbed. "I didn't mean for any of that to happen… how'd he do it?" Riley asked utterly distraught from the news.

"He took a vial of triptocaine while in ARI." Hunter said watching Riley shake.

"I killed my best friend." Riley sobbed; Hunter sighed as he moved over and placed a reassuring hand on Riley's shoulder. He never understood why the man got so emotional when cops came into the picture; he could understand Clay, but everyone else? They were all the same, violent and ignorant. They used their badges as a pass to do whatever the hell they wanted, their titles even, a reason he refused to call anyone by their title. He glared ahead at the wall ignoring Riley as the man cried his heart out over the news of his friend. It was always weird to see Riley like this, he was so cruel and cold when reporters were in the picture, yet when they killed all those cops he never did anything to help, he didn't even touch the lye he just stood by and watched like a helpless child. There was never any anger in his eyes, yet in the interrogation he was able to act like killing the cops was nothing. Even though when the camera was off and Jayden was out of the room he'd stare at the pictures of his fallen comrades and cry until he passed out from exhaustion. "So… you'll be seeing Jayden a lot?" Riley asked snapping Hunter out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… I have to watch the guy like a hawk." Hunter said moving away from Riley and getting comfortable in the bed as the man wiped the last of his tears away.

"Good… Tell me how he's doing when your work is done… I'm going to go out…" Riley said getting up and slipping his coat and shoes on. Hunter didn't even bother to watch him as the man turned the light off. "I'll be back later."

"Be careful." Hunter said with a heavy sigh.

"I always am." Riley added walking out into the bitter cold of the night air.

--

Jayden's eyes shot open as pain surged through his body, he gasped and rolled off the bed. His hands shook as he pulled himself to his feet. His skin became paler with every second as he made his way towards the closet. He collapsed on the floor, his eyes went wide as he felt a cool breeze blow over his shaking form, he could feel blood ooze out of his nose as he forced himself to crawl the rest of the way. He struggled opening the closet and located his suitcase, he fumbled with it for a while until he finally was able to open it. His hands desperately searched for a vial of tripto, his sunken eyes shifted towards the suitcase as he couldn't find his salvation from his pain. He gave a strangled cry and stopped searching, the pain was becoming unbearable. "Where… where is it?" He asked not expecting an answer.

"Blake obviously took it… Is it really worth the humiliation and the pain?" He lazily opened his eyes and looked towards the man who stood over him, surprised to see it was himself.

"No… He only took two of my vials." Jayden said desperately going back to his pointless search, pulling the clothes out of the suitcase in a desperate attempt to find his drugs.

"He must have taken it while you were dozing off." Jayden put his head down in defeat, he needed it, his tripto, he pulled himself away from the suitcase and pulled himself up to his feet. Stumbling he made his way to the bathroom; he needed to splash water on his face, maybe that would help? He leaned against the sink grabbing onto it tightly in attempt to stop his shaking hands, he looked at himself in the mirror noticing that he was bleeding out of both nostrils instead of one.

"Shit…" He said breathing heavily as he moved his hand to the dials turning the cold water on, he watched it run and did his best to stable himself so he could let go of the sink. Doing so his knees buckled under him and he found himself to fall onto the floor, his vision started to spin as he found himself staring at clouds. Instead of lying on tile he found himself laying in some grass, he watched as birds flew through the sky making an arrow shape. A pained expression was plastered on his face; he blinked as he found a silhouette to block his vision of the sky.

"Jayden?" The voice sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it, he gave a pained groan and covered his face with his hands, panting in pain. He didn't want to move he just wanted to lay there; maybe he'd just die now, that would be nice. To just have it all be over… it would be like falling asleep, there were no worries here on the plateau… just himself. "Hey… stop being lazy, Norm... you have a big day ahead of you." He moved his hands and looked up at the silhouette.

"Clay?" Jayden asked pain audible in his voice.

"You can't give up now. You have to find Riley, catch him for me, okay?" Jayden watched the silhouette move out of his way, then watched him turn and start to leave.

"Wait… Clay! Why'd you do it?" Jayden called after him, watching as he seemed to have disappeared. "Clay?" He asked softly, slowly closing his eyes, "Why'd… you…" He wasn't able to finish the question before passing out on the bathroom floor.


	10. First Day in Hell

Note; HAHA! I do have internet here. :D

I'm so happy right now you have no idea. And just gotta say, Hunter and Blake definitely hate each other. And I'm going to have fun with their future conflicts. XD

And I have to smile at ARI's comment of "I liked to think that Blake was secretly being protective of Norman" I actually was going for that. Blake may Hate Jayden at times, but he's having too much fun with him to just let some prick come in and take him away... lol.

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter X

Jayden sluggishly walked into the precinct, his head was killing him, and his back hurt from sleeping on the floor. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and looked around the precinct noticing Blake was working on his computer, slowly Jayden made his way over to the man. Knowing he looked like shit, seeing as he wasn't only paler then usual but he had a black eye, a split lip and a split eyebrow. Not to mention he walked with a limp seeing as every step caused a huge surge of pain to rush through his side, he was guessing he had some fractured ribs from Blake's kick. He stopped by the man's desk and leaned against it to keep himself balanced, "Blake can we-"

"How long is your buddy going to be here?" Blake asked motioning towards the coffee machines where Hunter currently stood talking with a couple of officers. Jayden looked towards Hunter cursing under his breath as he stood up straight, well as straight as he could, while adjusting his tie.

"Can we talk in my office?" Jayden asked rubbing his temple as pain began to pulse through his head from the everyday sounds on the precinct. Blake sighed in annoyance as he got up leading the way. Jayden was thankful when they reached the sanctuary of his office, he moved passed Blake and sat down in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands. "Blake… I need my tripto." Jayden said in a weak voice, Blake walked over and rested his hands on the desk smirking down at him.

"Too bad, I flushed it." Jayden rested his head on the desk with a groan in annoyance; he could feel like this was going to be one hell of a bad day. They both turned towards the door as someone knocked on it, Hunter pushed in the room and looked from Jayden to Blake.

"I need to speak to Jayden… alone." Hunter said with a glare in Blake's direction, Blake stood up straight and looked Hunter over already not liking the guy. "If you'd be so kind…" He moved out of the way of the door and watched Blake carefully.

"I'll be at my desk if you need me." Hunter just smirked.

"I highly doubt I will."

"I wasn't talking to you." Blake hissed shoving passed Hunter, purposefully hitting his shoulder into the other man's. Hunter watched the door slam and then turned his attention to Jayden.

"He seems like quiet the character."

"You'll get used to him…" Jayden muttered, this definitely wasn't helping his headache. Hunter pulled out a vial of tripto and set it on the desk next to Jayden's head.

"I understand the noble act of trying to stop, but you look like hell." Hunter said, Jayden eagerly reached for it only for Hunter to roll it away from him. "I have a test for you first."

"Test?" Jayden basically groaned the word; he was so annoyed that everyone wanted something from him for tripto. Hopefully Hunter would be kind enough to keep his side of the deal… unlike Blake who just fucked him over… literally.

"Put on your ARI. And leave it on until I tell you to take it off." Jayden sat up watching Hunter carefully; hesitantly he pulled out his glasses and slipped them on.

"And this is all I have to do?" Jayden asked arching a brow; Hunter looked around the room and sat down on the desk.

"Yes… you can look through some files if you want, work on the case, play games, talk to the Barman. Just don't take them off." Hunter said while pulling out a pad of paper and pen, he looked at his watch and wrote down the time.

--

Blake randomly found himself looking towards Jayden's office, thinking of what the agent said the other day. '_Why do I care so much…? I hope he has a reason to get that snot nosed kid out of here_.' He stopped typing and looked back towards the door. "Is something bothering you?" Blake looked over to Ash who was working at his desk; it was hard not to notice Blake's obvious annoyance.

"Have you met the new agent?" Blake asked hate lingered in his words; Ash stopped working and looked toward Jayden's office.

"Unfortunately…" Ash muttered, Blake leaned back in his chair and glared at his computer screen. "Why?"

"He gives me a bad feeling." Blake muttered looking back towards Jayden's office.

"I heard he's here to keep an eye on Jayden… What's that about?" Ash asked Blake shrugged as he looked back towards him.

"Some idiot offed himself when he heard Riley was back." Ash arched a brow as he looked at Blake who muttered 'Dumbass' under his breath.

"And they think Jayden's going to kill himself as well?"

"Some shit like that." Blake muttered looking back towards the agent's office. "His attitude is worse than the kids."

"I noticed, he acts like he owns this fucking place."

"If he doesn't leave soon I'll fucking make him." Ash just smirked at his friends comment, he actually wouldn't put it passed Blake to do something like that.

"Blake, I need you and Jayden to go inform Britney Sanders that Glenn has been found. We got word from the coroner the body was in fact Glenn Sanders'." Perry said as he walked over to Blake and Ash's desks. "Where is Jayden anyway? Still at his hotel?"

"Hunter and he are talking, probably about some official shit." Perry frowned at the other man's name as he looked to his watch.

"Take that prick with you; I don't want him terrorizing the precinct." Perry muttered walking away.

"I'd rather piss glass…" Blake hissed under his breath, getting up he walked over to the office and knocked on the door. Not waiting for it to be answered he shoved the door open and looked at the two agents, Jayden was playing his hands across the desk and Hunter was pacing back and forth, stopping to look at Blake.

"Can I help you?"

"Come on Norman, we have to go talk to Britney about her husband's massacred corpse, hell you can even pull your bleeding heart act while getting information out of her." Blake stated, ignoring Hunter's presence. Hunter looked from Blake then back to Jayden with a smirk as he continued to play the invisible piano. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Playing the piano… obviously," Hunter said with a smirk, Blake arched a brow as he looked from Hunter to Jayden then back.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Hunter gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you're just a Lieutenant, this is," he motioned to Jayden, "official government business. Now why don't you be a good lap dog and go play with your toys." Hunter said with a smirk, Blake glared at Hunter and stalked towards the man slamming the door behind him.

"I've had enough of your fucking attitude, Hunter, why don't you go back to fucking Washington where you belong. In fact you can take the fucking kid with you; we don't need you assholes here anyway."

"Really? And that is why Riley has been able to kill thirty six people, in three months, without you guys even lifting a finger to try and stop him. If I were you Lieutenant, I'd step down." Hunter mused darkly.

"Is that a threat?"

"I do believe it was actually. Why going to do something about it? Go ahead, Blake, I _dare_ you to try and fight me. And while you're in the hospital Jayden and I can get some real work done."

"You fu-"

"Am I interrupting something?" They both looked towards Jayden who was now holding his glasses and looking back and forth between the two.

"I told you not to take those off." Hunter said with a slight glare, using his annoyance accidentally on Jayden.

"Well, I would still be wearing them but it's hard to concentrate with you guys having a pissing match behind me." Jayden stated, fiddling with his glasses to try and ignore his shaking hands, Hunter rolled his eyes and held out the vial of tripto.

"We can pick this up later." He said looking back to Blake who was now glaring at him. He watched as Jayden snatched the tripto out of his hand and quickly snorted some. "I'll need it back; I'm going to monitor your dose from now on. So I'll need all the vials you have as well." Jayden lazily handed the drug back feeling it rush through him.

"I don't have any more."

"You finished all your vials." Jayden shook his head as he stood up, he could feel the pain disappear he looked at Blake for a second noticing the man was still glaring at Hunter.

"No… It's a long story…"

"We have time." Hunter said looking to his watch.

"No, you don't have time; _we_ have to get to work. Why don't you make yourself useful and clean this fucking place, I mean you're here to help him after all." Blake snapped shoving Jayden towards the door.

"You do know he's going to come with us right?" Jayden asked as Blake basically dragged him out of the precinct.

"When the fuck is that asshole leaving?" Blake asked glaring in Jayden's direction.

"Probably when I do." Jayden said with uncertainty as they reached Blake's car, getting in Jayden looked around then back towards Blake. "I take it you're going to leave him here?" Jayden asked, Blake replied by driving off. "You know he wouldn't be such a dick if you were nice to him." Jayden said looking over to Blake who just glared out the windshield. "What the hell did he do anyway?"

"Why is he here?" Blake asked, he hadn't gotten a straight answer from anyone.

"To make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Then why don't they just call you back to Washington and watch you there?" Blake asked in annoyance, Jayden looked from him to out the window wondering what Hunter did to piss Blake off this much. Then again the man just seemed to be generally pissed off at everyone.

"Because they know I get under Riley's skin. You didn't answer me though… What did he do?" When Blake didn't answer Jayden gave a heavy sigh and looked out the window.

"The guy who killed himself… What did Riley do to him?" Blake asked in slight interest, deciding to ignore the question about Hunter. Jayden stayed silent before finally deciding to answer.

"We located Riley and we went after him. While chasing after him he set off sprinklers completely drenching us in water, we didn't think anything of it at first which was a mistake on our part. Either way he then led us to a dead end where he mock surrendered, I kept my gun on him and Clay moved forwards to put him in cuffs. He waited for Clay to put a hand on him and then he pulled him in line with my shot, so I had to move to get to him. Before I knew it Clay was screaming and Riley took off in a run I went to Clay's side and found out that he had lye powder covering him. So I called for backup telling them to bring vinegar while searching the room for some." His eyes shifted from out the window and began to follow the tiny tanks that moved around the dashboard. He hadn't seen them since he had arrived; he was hoping that they would be gone for good, obviously not. "After getting him to the hospital we found out Clay was blind in one eye, and there was nothing we could for his face, he was completely burned from his forehead to hips... After a long stay in the hospital he was able to go home… his wife left him two months later, and he was no longer allowed to see his kids… The worst part of it all was Riley was Clay's best friend." Jayden said noticing Blake pull over to the side of the road; Blake hesitated then started to get out of the car.

"I don't trust this Hunter guy." Blake muttered as he got out and closed the car door, Jayden watched him before getting out, following the man to the front door or a rather nice looking house.

"I can assure you that Hunter's a good guy."

"Right." Blake muttered under his breath.

"What are we doing here anyway?"

"We're informing Britney we found her husband." Blake said looking over to Jayden then back towards the door. "Perry figured you could question her while we're here."

"Great…" Jayden muttered knocking on the door.

"You drive really fast." Jayden and Blake both turned and looked to Hunter who closed his car door and walked towards the two of them. "You seem surprised to see me."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Blake asked with a glare.

"Following my friend and some asshole who thinks he owns him." Hunter stated flatly returning the man's glare.

"Can you guys do this later, we have a j-"

"Can I help you?" Britney asked standing in her door way looking at the three men; Jayden quickly turned his attention to her ignoring Blake and Hunter's staring contest. He was actually wondering if the two would start circling each other like two wild dogs fighting over territory.

"Hello, I'm Agent N-"

"Norman Jayden, FBI, Carter Blake, Lieutenant, and someone I don't know… Yeah. What do you want?" Britney asked obvious annoyance held in the woman's voice. "Wait? Did you find Glenn?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Uhh… Yeah… that's actually what we need to talk to you abo-"

"Why didn't you say so sooner, please come in, make yourselves at home." Britney said moving out of the way allowing the three men to walk in the house. Hunter looked around the nicely decorated place, his eyes scanned over it memorizing every detail, even the fact that one of the pictures on the wall was slanted a little to the left. And according to how the picture sat on the nail it would never be able to sit straight, for whoever made the frame was off when they put the attachment on the back.

"You might want to be careful, Blake, there are a lot of breakable things here… I've noticed you have the tendency to bump into things when they aren't even in your path."

"Why don't you say that to my face, asshole?" Jayden felt embarrassed to be around the two of them at the moment, he knew Hunter was usually the one who had control over every one, so he wasn't surprised that Blake and Hunter didn't get along, but this was already becoming ridiculous. If he hadn't had his tripto he probably would have snapped at the two, he just felt bad that Britney had to deal with this when she was about to receive the worst news she'd probably heard about her own life.

"We actually are here on bad terms, Mrs. Sanders." Jayden said hoping that the two men would buttheads later on instead of in Britney's house. Britney went pale from Jayden's statement and she covered her mouth with a hand, shaking her head tears already started to pour from her eyes.

"You mean he's…"

"Yes… I'm sorry for your loss." Britney covered her face and sobbed at the news. "I know this is a hard time for you but I have some questions I'd like to ask about your husband's disa-"

"I have nothing more to say to you. I told you all everything! He didn't come home from work and that was the last time anyone had seen him. Now get the hell out of my house." Jayden hesitated then held out a calling card for her.

"Well if you ha-"

"I don't have anything to say to you, aside from great job doing your work! You were able to save the life of a kid and kill a killer before a week's end last time you were here. And now… now you can't even catch or find anything on the guy you have already caught. Now if you'll excuse me I have some unwanted calls to make!" She snapped basically knocking the card out of Jayden's hand as she walked away from him tears streaming down her face.

"That was… chaotic…" Hunter said as the three of them walked outside.


	11. Completely Juvenile

Note; Well... This took me longer to write then I thought it would. haha

And more Hunter Blake conflicts XD

And Blake definitely learned a valuable lesson in this chapter... don't underestimate Hunter.

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XI

The day didn't seem to lighten up at all, he'd gone through more withdrawals and Blake and Hunter began to argue about everything. Jayden was actually surprised, yet grateful, the two hadn't started brawling… yet anyway. "So, does this city have anything good in it?" Hunter asked arching a brow as he threw the cup of coffee he was holding away.

"If you don't like it then leave." Blake stated in annoyance, Jayden shifted his weight to his other foot, leaning against the wall of the building they currently stood outside of. Jayden had actually forgotten why they were there, something to do with the investigation of Glenn's disappearance.

"And miss hanging out with you all day?" Hunter mused looking from Blake to Jayden. "How are you holding up?" Jayden ran a hand through his hair as he looked over to Hunter who handed him a tissue, "Your nose is bleeding." Jayden snatched it away and wiped the blood away, Blake looked from Jayden to the building they had been watching. "Your symptoms are very close to each other."

"So you have to treat him like a child?" Blake asked in annoyance, he was tired of Hunter's motherly act towards Jayden. Ever since he arrived he hasn't had time to toy with Jayden, and he had wanted to punch Hunter's face in ever since they started talking.

"Sorry, would you rather me tell him to go fuck himself?" Hunter asked arching a brow noticing the look in Jayden's eyes, he seemed, distracted. "What are we doing here again?" He asked absentmindedly before slowly looking back towards the building.

"Waiting," Blake stated in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like me." Hunter said with mock shock, Blake just glared over at him and took a drink of his coffee.

"What gave it away?" Blake asked keeping his sarcastic tone of voice.

"I don't get how you can deal with this guy, Jayden." Hunter said looking over towards where he'd last seen Jayden; he arched a brow when he noticed the agent was no longer there. He slowly turned his head back towards Blake only to find out he wasn't there either. An amused laugh escaped his lips as he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. "Note to self… Keep an eye on one of them at all time." He mused looking around boredly, guessing the two of them couldn't have gotten far, especially because Jayden was going through withdrawals.

--

"So is there a reason we pulled this juvenile act?" Jayden asked pulling his jacket tighter around himself before cautiously looking over his shoulder to see if the man clad in black happened to be following them.

"I'm about ready to kill that guy… Why do you listen to that prick anyway?" Blake asked arching a brow Jayden shrugged.

"I ask myself the same question everyday I'm with you." Jayden mused with a small smile; Blake glared over to him and peeked over his shoulder before turning down a main street, leaving the alleys and Hunter behind them.

"That's fucking funny, Jayden, I'm dying of laughter." Blake muttered in obvious annoyance. "I'm actually surprised you followed me instead of staying with the man supplying you drugs." Blake said putting his hands in his coat pockets noticing the new limp in Jayden's step.

"I tend to make… unhealthy decisions… can we stop for a second?" Jayden asked, stopping before Blake could answer; Blake looked around and then grabbed Jayden's bicep pulling him along.

"We don't have time to stop so you can fucking rest, stop being a pussy and face reality, Norman."Jayden did his best to keep in step with Blake, though the man was moving too fast for his liking.

"I'd rather not…" Jayden muttered in response to facing reality, the only reality he wanted was the nice peaceful one ARI and tripto gave him. '_Remember when we didn't need them? Remember when we could just go out and do whatever we wanted with no worry of overdosing, or not having what we needed? Remember that? Cause I miss it, do you?_' He could hear the other him walking with them; he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, opening them he found himself to be walking on the plateau with Blake still leading the way. Seeing the edge come up he quickly came to a stop, causing Blake to as well.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blake asked attempting to pull the man who seemed to be doing his best to stay in that spot. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared over the edge of the plateau, staring down at the beautiful sight below.

"I… I can't…" Jayden said taking a step back and pulling away from Blake, who stared at him in confusion.

"God damn it Jayden, we don't have time for this shit." Blake stated in annoyance as he grabbed onto Jayden's arm and forced him to walk along side him. Jayden closed his eyes as he was dragged over the edge of the plateau, but instead of falling to his demise he found his feet to stay on the ground. Opening his eyes he looked around and found them both on the street, turning down an alley to keep Hunter off their trail.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jayden finally asked, moving his free arm to wipe the cold sweat off his brow.

"I've been thinking about the note you found with Madison's fingerprints. So I've had someone following her just to make sure that Riley hasn't tried anything." Jayden looked over at Blake then smiled as he looked ahead of them.

"And so what, we're going to check up on her?"

"She lied about dropping the research, she's actually getting help on it, by a guy named Dylan Soriener, and here's the best part, he's sharing a motel room with Hunter." Jayden looked at Blake then ahead processing the information the best his pounding head would allow.

"And Dylan is?"

"A reporter, he's been staying at the Cross Road Motel for about a month now, Hunter apparently joined him yesterday."

"Has he published an article here?"

"No, I did a background check and the guys got a clean record, there's just something about him that's familiar." Blake said remembering seeing a picture of Madison and Dylan from his source. "The two have been hanging out nonstop since yesterday."

"She's safe then." Jayden stated flatly, Blake looked over at Jayden who ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean she's safe?"

"Riley has to kill twenty one women before he moves to men, meaning she's safe until he has killed twenty… I have the feeling he's going to have to stretch his time out from one month to two, or three, seeing as he has to kill…" he paused trying to do the math of the equation in his head.

"Fifty five people," Jayden paused and looked over to Blake rather impressed by the man's work.

"I'm impressed… I thought you got to be a detective by beating the shit out of people." Blake just glared at Jayden from his statement.

"What are you saying, Norman?" The anger in Blake's voice was obvious; Jayden looked over to him and shook his head.

"Nothing… I'm just…" He trailed off and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he blinked when Blake released his bicep and a small frown played on his face. He didn't know what it was but feeling the man's hand on him gave him slight reassurance, it also seemed to keep him in reality. '_What are you thinking?_' Jayden shook his thoughts away and looked back ahead. "So what's our course of action, smart guy?"

"What I have to come up with everything?"

"I figured there was a point to ditching Hunter, and then having this conversation."

"There was a point."

"Being?" Jayden asked arching a brow.

"Ditching Hunter, I think we got away from that jack ass."

"Might have worked better if I didn't have a car." They both looked towards the end of an alleyway and stared at Hunter who casually leaned against the wall flipping through a newspaper. "Nice try though, I actually do enjoy all the fun we're having…" He said closing the paper, folding it and putting it under his arm. "So… What are we going to do now? Maybe continue this juvenile act with a nice game of tag? I mean seriously, Blake, are we five?" Hunter mused; his smile and tone of voice carried a feeling of arrogance.

"That's it asshole." Jayden watched as the man moved towards Hunter, who dropped the newspaper casually.

"Blake, wa-"

"Shut up, Jayden." Blake snapped, Hunter just smirked watching Blake carefully.

"You have good medical insurance right?" Hunter asked with a smile. Jayden shifted uncomfortably unsure if Blake knew what he was getting into. Hunter didn't look like much but hand to hand combat was his specialty, that's why they used him to catch Riley, they knew he could hold his own and he was fast on his feet. Sure Blake held a lot of power in his hits, but his attacks seemed to just be brute force, sloppy street fighting really. Hunter on the other hand, well he was skilled in multiple martial arts.

"What, you think you're going to win?"

"Yes actually… But if you're so sure of your ability to kick my ass then why we make this interesting?"

"I'm listening." Hunter smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you win I'll leave you and Jayden alone, and only bug Jayden if I find something off in his ARI recordings. And if I win, you have to admit that I am your superior and have to do everything I say until I'm called back to Washington... deal?"

"Bla-"

"Deal," Blake said cutting off Jayden's attempted warning.

"Great." Hunter said adjusting his tie; Jayden watched the two of them with annoyance in his tired eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to how Blake would be after the fight, if he one he'd probably have an egotistical power trip and if he lost… well he'd rather not think about it. Blake made the first move, throwing a punch at Hunter who willingly took it, stumbling back as the man's fist made contact with his face. His head snapped to the side and he couldn't help but smile, rubbing the spot while carefully circling Blake. They once more resembled wild dogs, their stares were abnormally intense and very intimidating, and he found himself in slight shock when Hunter chuckled. "Not bad, but my grandmother can punch harder. Why don't you show me what you really got, tough guy?" Blake's glare became more intense and he once more went for another hit, taking Hunter's bait a little too easily.

Hunter side stepped the punch, using the side of his forearm to smack the man's arm away, using Blake's momentum against him. He quickly ducked and swooped up with his shoulder hitting Blake hard in the solar plexus, Jayden flinched inwardly at the sound of the wind being knocked out of Blake. Hunter smirked as he flipped Blake over his shoulder and listened to the man hit the ground hard. He spun and quickly dug his knee into Blake's throat, slowing down the motion so he didn't crush Blake's windpipes. He twisted Blake's closest arm and locked it between his calf and thigh of the leg that was digging into the throat. He smirked down at the Lieutenant who he had been able to immobilize and take down in less than a minute. Blake quickly moved his free hand and attempted to shove the man's knee off his throat, twisting and turning his body to get the man to back off.

"Feel free to tap out and admit defeat anytime." Hunter said with a smile, pulling up on Blake's trapped arm causing the man to give a strangled cry in pain. "I'm going to pull on your arm until it breaks, you pass out, or you give up, by the way." Hunter mused, slowly pulling the man's arm up more, listening to his elbow as it popped. Jayden looked from Hunter to Blake; he could tell from the look the man gave that he was not going to give up, then again the man seemed rather stubborn about stuff like this.

"You're really not going to break his arm… right?" Jayden asked knowing that would interfere with the investigation. '_And sex._' He pressed the palm of his hand against his head at the thought, wondering why out of everything that was what his mind worried about the most.

"I guess I can push down harder so he passes out first." Hunter said bluntly before putting more weight on his knee, Blake's windpipes were obviously blocked and his struggle seemed more desperate. Jayden watched Blake wince as Hunter pulled more on his arm. "So have you dug up anything good for the case yet?" Hunter asked ignoring Blake's futile struggle as he looked over to Jayden, pulling a bit more on Blake's arm, he could feel his struggle lesson and his eyes slowly shifted over to the man whose eyes were currently rolling in the back of his head.

"No… And I must say, being the judge on this fight, I'd say you win, congratulations, you can get off him now." Jayden said noticing that Blake was losing consciousness.

"We never said you were the judge, besides he hasn't admitted defeat yet."

"I highly doubt he's going to." Jayden muttered under his breath noticing the Blake stopped moving all together, Hunter looked down then casually stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well… I say we draw on him… Do you have a pen?" Hunter asked arching a brow, Jayden looked from Blake's now breathing unconscious form up to Hunter who was smiling with satisfaction, hands on hips.

"And we're the juvenile ones?" Jayden asked sarcastically.

"You know you want to… Let's just write 'Hunter kicked my ass' across his forehead." Jayden rolled his eyes and walked over to Blake kneeling down and checking his pulse.

"I say we get the guy out of the rain and to his house," Jayden said grabbing Blake's arm pulling him up, Hunter rolled his eyes and helped Jayden stand Blake up.

"Fine… be a fun killer."


	12. Computer Lesson

Note; Okay... don't kill me for this chapter, I swear the next one will satisfy your want. XD

I just had to be a jackass for the end of it. I also meant to have this up before I went to bed... and have the thirteenth up this morning... But alas my friend called me an interrupted haha.

/

I would have worked on it during the phone call but it was important... so I had to listen. XD

Anyway, enjoy. And I'm finally home once more... I missed this fucking couch. /laysonitlikebum

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XII

"How'd you find us anyway?" Jayden asked looking over to Hunter as they finally managed to get Blake to his room. Jayden's eyes lingered on the large bruise that took up most of Blake's neck.

"It's not that hard to track people, Jayden."

"That's why you knew where to find us, twice, and knew exactly where we'd be before we got there?"

"ARI has a tracking device on it, incase anything happens to out agents… you really didn't believe that they'd hand you such advanced technology without keeping an eye on it did you? I mean, what if someone stole the ARI, killed you and took it, sold it to terrorists. The lists of what could happen to it would go on; I wouldn't want to bore you though." Hunter said idly as he looked from Blake over to Jayden watching him carefully he ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard you're staying with a reporter. What's that about?"

"Checking up on me? Cute," He mused looking over to Jayden then around the room, rather surprised it wasn't a mess. "Don't worry about Dylan, he's an old friend. He's nervous about Riley so I'm staying with him to keep an eye on him... think of me as his walking talking security blanket."

"If he's worried about Riley then why is he staying here?"

"Can you really expect a young reporter to stay out of the story of a life time? I mean the guy was dead, Jayden, and now, now he's walking around again… I guess his media name has a new meaning now. Last time he was Ghost because he basically didn't exist, he just came out of nowhere and started to kill people, no tracks, no nothing. Now on the other hand, we know who he is, but not where he is, or even how he's still alive." He shifted uncomfortably then looked back over to Jayden. "Tell me… how the fuck did he pull off the dying act?" Jayden shrugged looking over to Hunter with a serious expression.

"The guy was a genius, he knew his way around chemicals. He could recreate anything that a killer used within a manner of seconds and with common household objects. I'm guessing he found a way to get Tetrodotoxin. Which then all he needed was his partner to dig him up and give him the antidote, knowing Riley he probably made this beforehand incase either of them got caught." Jayden said with a shrug as they walked out of the room. "Of course, this is just a theory."

"I'm just trying to think on how the hell he got Tet… chemical, isn't that shit in blowfish and stuff like that?"

"And newts." Jayden interjected, Hunter just shook his head as he examined the rest of the house.

"This science shit is boring and odd. I never understood how you and Riley could be interested in that stuff."

"What I do is different than him… you are aware of that right?" Jayden asked completely confused by his point.

"Yeah… just… never mind. It's all boring… I prefer to be in the middle of the action, not sitting around." Hunter blinked as his phone went off; pulling out his phone he gave a heavy sigh. "Excuse me for a second." He muttered walking away and out of sight. Hesitantly Jayden turned around and headed back into Blake's room to make sure he was okay.

For the life of him Jayden didn't know why he cared so much. Blake was an unbalanced psychopathic asshole, who had deep psychological trauma that was unknown to him, the man took his pent up anger out on everyone and everything, and he only cared about himself. Yet now all Jayden could think about, when Blake's name came up, was how he had the ability to pull him out of his thoughts, how he could save him from the horrible side effects of ARI, and tripto without even trying. His eyes lingered on the bruise on the man's neck and he lightly trailed his fingers over it, he leaned forward to examine it. Not that he had much medical experience, he guessed Blake would be fine or else Hunter would have taken them to the hospital.

"This all could have been avoided if you just listened to me." Jayden muttered under his breath, his eyes went wide as he felt Blake's hands grab onto his suit jacket and pull him on the bed. Blake skillfully had Jayden lying on his back on the other side of him, a smirk taking up the man's face as he straddled Jayden's left leg. "Blake, what are you doing?!"

"Shut up Jayden." Blake muttered, his voice hoarse from his sore throat, Jayden shifted uncomfortably as Blake lightly pressed his knee into his crotch. Jayden gasped as he tried to pull Blake's hands off his suit coat, Jayden became tense as Blake moved his hands for Jayden's belt.

"H-hunter's still here." Jayden said stifling an unwanted moan as Blake pulled open his shirt and started to tug his suit jacket off.

"So?" Blake asked loosing Jayden's tie while kissing and biting the young agent's neck, listening to the man give out soft moans of approval.

"He… he could hear uhnnn…" He arched his back as Blake's hand roughly grabbed him through his pants. Jayden clutched onto the front of Blake's shirt, throwing his head back with silent moans as Blake kissed up his jaw line, continuing to roughly play with the bulge in Jayden's pants.

"I'll gag you then." Blake mused noticing how the words practically turned Jayden into putty. Blake couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled Jayden on his stomach and pulled off his shirt, leaving the man half naked. "So that's what gets you hot, huh? In that case," he pulled Jayden's tie off and easily gagged the younger man with it, tying it tightly so that Jayden couldn't get it off, "I'll also cuff you." He stated while painfully twisting Jayden's hands behind his back, eliciting a noise that was a mix between a moan in pleasure and a cry of discomfort. Blake smirked as he cuffed Jayden's wrists together, watching as the man shifted under him. "You didn't tell me Hunter knew how to fight, _Norman_." Blake hissed grabbing Jayden by his hair and pulling his head back, Jayden closed his eyes his face was flush with embarrassment.

'_Of course, now he's going to take his anger out on me… why the fuck am I enjoying this so much? Hunter could come in any sec-uhnnn-d… shit!_' He moaned as Blake nipped at his neck, massaging his hardened length painfully in one hand as teasing his nipple with the other. Jayden squirmed with discomfort giving small desperate moans as he rotated his hips to feel more from Blake's hand. He didn't care what he felt more, the pain or the pleasure; they were both making his pale skin burn with desire. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Get a hold of yourself, Norman! You have to ignore what he's-what he's… Nyghhh, fuck! Good… uhnnn… feels so good!_' Jayden blinked as Blake's hand left his nipple and began to tug his pants all the way down, feeling his other hand leave his hardened length he groaned with disapproval. He could tell Blake was smirking behind him and he shifted uncomfortably as the man seemed to have abandoned the conquest of his body. He turned his head and looked back at Blake who seemed to be looking for something, Jayden groaned getting the older man's attention, he shifted impatiently just wanting Blake to fuck him.

"Is this what you want?" Blake mused resting the tip of a finger against Jayden's entrance, but doing nothing to put it in. Jayden nodded, hoping that would give Blake the go ahead, but he didn't even bother to do anything. Jayden groaned and tried to press against Blake, who just pulled away, not allowing his finger to satisfy Jayden's want. '_This better not just be a sick sadomasochistic game he's playing at…_' He whimpered as he shifted uncomfortably. '_Damn it! I'm so hard it's starting to hurt… Just, fuck me already._' Blake slowly started to push his finger in then pulled it out, Jayden groaned as he started to do it again holding Jayden's hip to make sure he didn't push against him. Jayden's breathing became laborious, his body was aching with lust and Blake just seemed to be tormenting him for his own sick entertainment. He moaned the man's name the best he could against the gag as he turned his head to look back at Blake who once more pulled away from him.

"This is rather unprofessional of you Jayden… I mean Hunter could walk in at anytime and here you are, naked, bound, gagged, and moaning like a whore on my bed." Jayden could have swooned at the words that left Blake's mouth and he felt disgusted with himself. '_Why the fuck does that turn me on?_' He gave a surprised gasp as Blake teasingly ran a hand down his length. He closed his eyes and attempted to push himself against Blake's hand but the man pulled back, leaving his member throbbing, wanting and weeping for more. "Or maybe that's why you're this hot and bothered…" He moved his hand and flipped Jayden over on his back, not caring for Jayden's discomfort as he ground himself against Jayden's ass, who threw his head back with a loud moan. "You want him to see you like this, being fucked by me." He mused, listening to Jayden as he moaned and shook his head; a satisfied smirk came across Blake's face. Jayden desperately struggled against the cuffs and pressed himself hard against Blake's groin, wanting the man to be as turned on as he himself was.

Jayden's attempt may have worked, had Blake not been thinking of all his turn offs. In amusement he allowed Jayden to continue, finally he moved and returned the favor. He took hold of Jayden's hips and began to thrust against him, Jayden whimpered as Blake leaned forwards and began to kiss and nip at one of his erect nipples, continuing to dry hump him. Jayden bucked his hips against Blake, feeling his hardened length press and rub against Blake's muscle toned stomach he did it again. Blake stopped him from the motion by tightening his grip on Jayden's hips, he bit down on Jayden's nipple harder then intended. Jayden arched his back with a moan in pain and pleasure, causing Blake to smirk as he sat up, pulling at the collar of his shirt. He realized his plan to make Jayden want him was beginning to turn against him, seeing the distress and lust plastered on Jayden's face he could feel himself starting to get hard from the sigh. If he didn't get off the bed now he knew he'd end up fucking Jayden till he had no more energy left. He'd rather not start now and be interrupted by Hunter, that would… catastrophic really.

"This has been fun and all, Norman, but I'm hungry." Blake said getting off the bed leaving Jayden panting and wanting on the bed, he gave a groan of disapproval as he watched Blake make way for his bedroom door. "And I don't like the idea of that jackass being unwatched in my house." He added while walking out the door. Closing the door behind him he took in a deep breath to calm himself down before walking away. He could hear talking off in the distanced and guessed that was where Hunter was, his eyes narrowed and filled with hate as he walked in his kitchen finding Hunter leaning against the counter with a lost expression on his face.

"Just calm down, I promise everything will be fine." Blake noticed a hint of concern in the other man's voice, Hunter looked at him and that concerned look fell from his face and was replaced with that arrogant smile of his. "Go for a walk; take that girl with you… yeah…" He stood up straight and his smile turned into a frown. "I'm working… I promise you, everything will be fine…" Blake watched him before opening the fridge and pulling out a beer, popping the lid off the bottle he walked out of the kitchen and located his couch, sitting down he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and took a drink. "God damn it! I swear to god, if I get there and if you did that I'll kill you myself! No! I'm not joking!" Blake curiously looked towards the kitchen, "Fuck! I'll be there in a few minutes. No… Fuck you!" Hunter snapped hanging up the phone. "Where the fuck is Jayden?" Hunter asked, anger evident in his voice, walking out of the kitchen.

"Bathroom," Blake lied turning on his TV.

"How long has he been in there?"

"Do I look like his fucking keeper?" Blake asked glaring in Hunter's direction. "That's your fucking job."

"Well… I have to go check on Dylan, because he's being a fucking asshole. Give this to Jayden for me in about an hour. I'll see you two tomorrow, by the way how's your throat?" Blake looked from the vial that was basically forced in his hand and blinked as he realized the man took his beer and was walking away.

"Never better," his voice was dripping with sarcasm "why the fuck are you stealing my beer?"

"This shit is bad for you, Blake… besides you can't spare the brain cells." Blake glared at Hunter in annoyance, he would have loved nothing more than to punch that man's face in and then laugh over his grave.

"Says the man giving Jayden drugs,"

"That stuff is good for him." Hunter said bluntly making his way for the door.

"Good for him? And that's why he bleeds out of his nose, becomes whiter then fucking paper, and can't stop shaking, let's not forget that he also loses consciousness and can't do shit without it. But your right, it's great for him, wonderful actually."

"That's not from tripto, dumbass."

"Bullshit." Blake snapped looking over to Hunter who made his way over to him.

"Humor me Blake, say you have a high tech computer, say it has no fan to cool it off, what happens."

"It overheats."

"And here I thought you were just some stupid muscle head… back to the point, say Jayden's brain is this high tech computer, say ARI is what causes his brain to heat up, tripto," he pointed to the vial, his tone was that of a father teaching his child, "is the fan. Now… take the fan away from the brain, know what happens?"

"This is complete bull-"

"What. Happens. Blake?"

"It overheats." Blake snapped glaring into Hunter's eyes.

"Bingo! You know what it means when your brain overheats, Blake?" He stayed silent then looked to the vial in his hand. "Jayden has unbearable pain, he starts to shake because of this pain, he's in overload and there's nothing to cool him down, he needs something to make him feel better, something to get the pain away. His nose starts dripping with blood because his brain is beginning to boil, think of it as radioactive heat. Tell me what happens when someone is locked in a radioactive room for too long, Blake…" once more the man stayed silent, "Your brain boils and leaks out of your ears, nose, and eyes. In severe case your head can explode depending on how fast the matter in your skull is moving. Tripto cools his brain down; it's like pouring water over someone who's on fire. It's noble that he's trying to cut back on tripto, because it is a drug, he can OD on it. But if he stops completely he will die."

"Then how the fuck did Clay die from taking tripto while in ARI?"

"Taking them together, is like pouring water on your computer. It fries, sends their brain into overload, there is no coming back from it."

"And what you're saying he has to take this shit to stay alive?"

"Exactly! I'm impressed you understand; remind me to give you a gold star tomorrow."

"Fuck you." Hunter just smirked and once more made his way to the door. "Does anything else work to cool them down aside from this shit?"

"Sometimes cold showers help… anything to cool them down… or find something to stop their brains from going into overdrive… so mindless tasks can work… listening to white noise, drugs, alcohol, etcetera, tripto is the safest cause it works one hundred percent of the time… that's also why Jayden is a huge vodka fan, it goes straight to his head… well used to… doesn't work that well anymore." He said before walking out of the door. Blake looked to the tripto and threw it on the coffee table, he rubbed his face and gave a heavy sigh as he pulled himself to his feet and headed back towards his room deciding to finally ravish Jayden until neither of them could move.


	13. The Decision

Note; I am soooooooo sorry this took so long. I swear to god everytime I started to work on it my mom would come in and sit down right next to me. And every time I'd go to my room to work on it she's stalk me and be like; "Are you okay, why are you being so distant." Apparently because I'm on new meds I'm going to go kill myself, and it would be rather awkward to be like; "MOM! I'm trying to work on porn!" that would just lead to awkward silence and probably; "Oh... what about?" and I'd rather not have that conversation with my mother... -.-

Buuuuut now that I'm passed this chapter they will be put up a lot faster. XD

And you can look forwards to some Riley next chapter. ^^

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XIII

After much difficulty Jayden had finally been able to maneuver his cuffed hands in front of him. '_That bastard,_' he thought to himself closing his eyes, he pulled his tie off his head and shifted before taking hold of himself. He stroked himself in a rough motion attempting to copy what Blake had done to him, but it didn't have the same effect his body was craving. He gave soft moans against the bed as he shifted around; wishing Blake would come back and finish what he started. '_Fuck! This isn't enough… Gad damn it Blake!_' he whimpered and stopped the actions he was doing with an annoyed groan, his face flushed as a thought came into his mind. '_Maybe… maybe it will be better if…_' He moved his hand towards his face and slicked his middle and ring finger with his spit, deciding to be nicer to himself then Blake was about the entire ordeal. He moved his hands down spreading his legs he moved his newly wet fingers to his opening and slowly pushed them in; he gave a soft moan and shifted while fingering himself. "Uhnn… Blake…" He moaned against the man's pillow forcing his fingers in deeper and faster.

"Couldn't wait for me?" Blake asked with a chuckle as he watched Jayden look towards him. '_Hunter must be gone… thank fucking god, I'm going crazy like this._'

"Hnn, p-please… Blake…" Jayden moaned in lust, Blake watched as the man shamelessly fingered himself as he walked over to the bed, feeling his pants tighten from the sight. He wasn't expecting to see Jayden like this, the man seemed too… well proud. Not really feeling the need to complain Blake slid on the bed moving between Jayden's legs, the younger man moved his hands and stopped playing with himself in hopes that Blake would eagerly burry himself inside of his ass. He desperately worked to take off Blake's shirt, he wanted to feel the man he was craving rather than just see and think about him. Blake grabbed his cuffed hands and held them above Jayden's head, eagerly kissing Jayden, who began to moan in his mouth while bucking his hips against him. Blake pulled his mouth away from Jayden's and kissed the man's neck while he slowly worked on unbuttoning his shirt, still wanting to play with Jayden some more.

"I don't think the cuffs are enough," Blake said sitting up looking to Jayden's wrists. Uncuffing him before he flipped Jayden over on his stomach once more where he then straddled Jayden and pulled the man's arms behind his back again, locating Jayden's tie he easily maneuvered it around Jayden's arms binding his forearms together. He watched Jayden struggle against them and smirked in satisfaction at his work.

"Too tight," Jayden breathed out closing his eyes.

"What's that?" Blake asked grabbing Jayden's hair and pulling his head back.

"It's too tight." Jayden repeated struggling against the tie that bound his arms together.

"To fuckin' bad," Blake said letting go of his hair, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside with Jayden's clothes. He moved down Jayden's body, so he straddled his legs, moving his hand he skillfully slid two fingers inside of Jayden. Jayden gasped at the feeling and eagerly moved against Blake the best he could. Blake pushed his fingers apart, cruelly massaging around Jayden's prostate, the younger man breathed heavily into the pillow and attempted to move in hopes that Blake would finally touch him in that spot. "Is this what you want?" Blake asked lightly rubbing Jayden's prostate before pulling his fingers back, massaging just below it. Jayden squirmed and lifted his hips the best he could to try and get Blake to touch him there again, he nodded eagerly to the man's question. "What was that, Norman?"

"Y-yes!" Jayden moaned, he whimpered when Blake just chuckled.

"You're not very convincing." Blake said darkly, hearing the distress in Jayden's moan caused Blake's pants to tighten more. With a slight groan Blake moved his free hand and loosed his pants freeing himself from discomfort.

"Oh… G-god! Please, B-Blake!?" He begged closing his eyes and panting against a pillow. "I-I'll do… hnnn, anything for i-it!" Jayden moaned loudly as Blake finally began to massage his prostate, he knew he'd pay for saying that allowed but right now he didn't care, he just wanted the man to satisfy his lust. Blake shifted sliding one of his legs in between Jayden's, he leaned forwards on his free hand and began to kiss and nip at the other man's throat. "B-Blake… please? I-it's not enough." Blake arched a brow and smirked against Jayden's neck, he then pushed harder inside of Jayden forcing the man to squirm under him. "B-Blake! No!" Jayden cried out trying to wiggle away as Blake continued to rather painfully scrape his finger's against his prostate. "Uh! Hurts! I-it hurts!" Blake shifted causing the man to spread his legs farther and lift his hips off the bed.

"You obviously enjoy it," Blake said bluntly as he sat up and rested his free hand on Jayden's hip, "you're dripping." Blake added as he moved his hand off Jayden's hip and took hold of Jayden's length, cruelly pressing his thumb against the slit feeling the man's precum drip out of it while making Jayden cry in pain and pleasure. He moved his thumb off the head as began to pump his hand at a rather fast and hard pace, kissing Jayden's lower back he smirked as Jayden squirmed and moaned under him. It wasn't long before Jayden's muscles began to clench around his fingers as he reached his climax.

"N-no! Blake! I'm… I'm… a-ahhh!" Jayden's came hard in Blake's hand; the older man smiled in amusement as he slowly pulled his fingers out and flipped Jayden over on his back. Pulling his pants and boxers off he slipped between Jayden's legs listening to the man pant from his rather violent climax. "Blake…" He panted heavily; Blake just smirked as he grabbed Jayden's hips and aligned himself with Jayden's opening. He slowly began to push inside of the man, going full hilt he grit his teeth and panted, he could feel Jayden tightening around him.

"Uhn… shit…" He took in a sharp intake of breath and pulled out before slamming back in. Jayden gave a soft cry from the intense feeling of pleasure that shot through his body as Blake continued his harsh thrusts. Jayden threw his head back and moaned with want as he became hard again, he could hear Blake chuckle above him, causing him to shiver in pleasure. He moaned out more as the man took hold of him, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. He struggled against the tie and gave a disgruntled moan as he looked up at Blake with a plea in his eyes.

"Untie me?" he asked in a soft voice, he wanted to wrap his arms around Blake, pull the man closer to himself. Just so he could feel the man's muscles as the flexed with each movement, and the soft scar tissue from wounds he'd gotten while on the force. Blake seemed to ignore the question as he leaned forwards and captured Jayden's lips in a harsh kiss; Jayden eagerly kissed the man back, bucking his hips against Blake's thrusts. His shoulders were already beginning to ache and he guessed from Blake's lack of response he was going to be tied up for a while. Jayden gave a yelp in pain as Blake cruelly grabbed his bruised side with his free hand, Blake pulled his head away and kissed Jayden's collarbone. Jayden whimpered as the man tightened his grip on his bruise, he moved the best he could only for him to press against it harder. "B-Blake, it hurts." He moaned closing his eyes tight and leaning his head back.

"This?" He asked cruelly tightening his grip, Jayden through his head back with a mix between a yelp and a moan, Blake watched his reaction and smirked as he continued to thrust. '_G-god! What the fuck is wrong with me?_'

"Uhnn! Blake! H-harder?" He cried out desperately as he arched his back with a heavy moan. Blake took hold of Jayden's hips and slammed in full hilt, he watched as Jayden squirmed under him groaning as the man stopped. "N-no! Don't stop! Please… Blake?"

"I'm being too easy on you." Jayden groaned in distress and shook his head. '_If this is too easy I don't want to know what being hard on me is! Fucking sadistic bast-ahhh!_' He dug his short nails into his arms as Blake cruelly grabbed him; he began to slowly yet roughly stroke him. Jayden moaned and bucked his hips against Blake's hand to feel more.

"Hnnn, B-Blake, please… don't st-stop." Jayden begged wrapping his legs around Blake's waist while bucking against him in hopes it would get him to start up again.

"Why? Even if I were to stop you'd just go back to fucking yourself." Blake teased, Jayden winced at the statement knowing he was going to pay for that. He then shook his head and opened his eyes to look at Blake, who seemed more amused than anything else.

"Not enough…" Jayden panted, he moaned when Blake ground his hips against him.

"What's that?"

"It wasn't enough… you… I need you." He moaned his face became red with shame when those words left his mouth. Blake shifted and leaned on one hand just above Jayden's face; he could see the distress in his glassy eyes and noticed his nose was beginning to bleed. An idea came to mind as he looked to the man's eyes.

"Really," Jayden noted the amusement in his voice; his mind slowly began to wonder what torment Blake would inflict on him because of that statement, "what do you need more? Your drugs, or this?" He asked with a smirk as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. Jayden threw his head back with a moan and closed his eyes to think of the question. '_He can't be serious… I need tripto! I love tripto… but… I've never felt this alive before…_' He shifted under Blake, knowing if he said tripto the man would probably stop and leave him in want, he guessed he could lie… but then again Blake seemed to be more help then tripto at times. '_Choose Blake._' The thought shattered his rather quickly; he knew it was the part of him that had ridiculed him about his tripto use, even the one that mocked him for letting Blake do this to him. He seemed lost at that and snapped back to reality as Blake started to pull out of him.

"N-no! You! I want you, please, Blake, don't stop!" He cried out, Blake leaned forwards and once more captured Jayden's lips with his own as he began his fast and hard thrusts. Jayden arched his back closing the distance between their stomachs; he needed more contact between them he was starting to go crazy like this. Blake moved one of his hands, slipping it behind Jayden he tauntingly tugged at the tie, giving Jayden false hope that he was untying him. "Blake… I'm going to…" Blake cut Jayden off by kissing him, moving his hand off Jayden's back he once more grabbed Jayden's hardened length to speed up the younger man's climax. Jayden pulled his face away and bucked his hips hard against Blake's touch, throwing his head back at the overwhelming feeling. "Blake!" He moaned out the man's name as he once more came in his hand, he closed his eyes and panted as Blake continued before cumming inside of Jayden. He panted to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out of the man, he looked down at Jayden who already seemed exhausted, chuckling Blake easily flipped Jayden over on his stomach and untied him. Jayden eagerly moved his arms from the position they were in and rolled his aching shoulders, he slowly turned his head and looked back at Blake who leaned over him, he could feel the man's beard against his ear and he bit back a small laugh from it tickling him.

"Tired already? I'm just getting started." He said in Jayden's ear before running his tongue along the shell of it, he could feel Jayden shiver under him. He sat up and once more slipped between Jayden's legs, taking hold of his hips he easily pulled Jayden on his knees. Jayden moved his now untied hands and rested them next to his face; he relaxed the best he could as Blake nudged against him. Jayden gripped the blanket and moaned out as the man once more penetrated him. Feeling the man pick up his usual fast and hard pace he slowly found himself wondering how many times Blake could go before he had to stop.

--

Jayden could feel Blake's cum drip out of him by the time Blake finished their fourth round. Jayden gave a soft moan in approval when the man was finally done and he eagerly laid flat on the bed when Blake let go of him, allowing Jayden's legs to fall off his shoulders. He easily caught his breath above Jayden before he moved out from between the man's legs to lay on his bed next to the exhausted man. Jayden shifted looking over to Blake he couldn't help but inch closer to the man; he rested his hand on Blake's chest and his head on the man's shoulder. Before Blake could protest his actions he seemed to have passed out, Blake looked at Jayden with a groan and moved the best he could to pull the blankets over them, making a mental note to wash them when they got up in the morning. He gave Jayden one last look before he shifted and dozed off himself smirking at the fact he got Jayden to admit he was better than his drugs. He made another mental note to make Jayden flush the tripto on his coffee table when they got up in the morning, and if Jayden took any if he was still asleep he'd… well he'd come up with what to do later right now he just needed his rest.


	14. Scar to Prove it

Note; Sorry last chapter was so short, I didn't even notice when I uploaded it... Well as promised more Riley... and Madison... and Hunter...

This is taking place while Jayden and Blake are having sex by the way... Well... enjoy.

:D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XIV

Riley paced back and forth; his eyes were locked on the table in the motel room, which was covered in tripto vials. Next to the table was a paint bucket full to the brim of white powder, also known as Lye, there was a spoon on the table and Riley's eyes seemed locked on it, a lost expression on his face. "Is it a cowards way out of dealing with him?" He asked softly he stopped pacing as he looked towards the motel door at the sound of a knock, he just got off the phone with Hunter and highly doubted that's who it would be, besides he wouldn't knock, he would just barge in. Arching a brow he slowly walked over to the door and opened it, he looked to the woman who stood there and smiled at him. "Madison! Hi, why don't you come in? I have something to show you." He said eagerly opening the door all the way to allow her entrance to his room. She hesitated then walked in the room looking around her eyes locked on the vials then the pain bucket, she slowly looked back over to him.

"What is this stuff?" She asked, she had just come here to find out how his research was coming along.

"This?" He walked over and picked up a vial, examining it as he turned it over in his hands. "This is Triptocaine, it's a drug, the one that Jayden is addicted to. But here's the best part about it, the government gave it to him. In fact that is what Hunter is doing… supplying him his fucking fix!" Riley slammed the vial on the table and glared at them noticing how tense Madison was from his outburst, Riley quickly turned on his heel and looked at Madison; he slowly began to stalk towards her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, knowing he wasn't it was obvious, but she was wondering if she could calm him down. This was nothing like the man she had befriended he seemed to be… well a little insane.

"Okay?" he stopped walking and laughed at the question before he sat down on the bed and stared at the closet across from him. "Okay?" He repeated a lost expression once more took over his face. "I had him, Maddy… I fucking _had_ him." He said with a mild laugh, "You know what he said as I pressed the knife into him?" Madison's heart leaped at the question, the color fell from her face and it felt like the world had stopped. "He said 'You can't kill me, Riley, you still have three more women. You can't prove you're smart if you can't even do your own equation right'… Of course there was so much pain in that voice of his, so much pain written all over his pretty little face. So I decided, if I can't kill him, then I'll ruin him until I have the chance to kill him." Madison seemed to have frozen as the words replayed in her head, she then quickly made her way for the door but he cut her off easily. "Then I thought I could use his drugs against him. But he's not breaking the law, Maddy, he's still following it!"

"You should calm down, it's okay." Madison said unsure what to do to get the hell out of the room so she could call the police.

"No it's not… because now you know, I can't let you leave. The new month is about to start." Riley said with a large smile, he could see the panic in her eyes and he quickly lunged forwards, she screamed and ducked under him, quickly moving for the door. "Get over here you fucking bitch!" Riley snapped lunging his hand out and grabbed her hair as she fumbled with the door; he kicked it closed and began to drag her backwards, admiring her struggle. She grabbed his wrist and eagerly dug her nails into it, hearing him give a yelp he let go and grabbed his wrist watching her head for the door again. He ran after her and slammed himself into her pinning her to the door he grabbed her wrists tightly, about to pull her away. She slammed the heel of her foot hard onto his bare foot, quickly moving her hand for the door handle as he gave a howl in pain and fell back holding his foot in pain. She yanked open the door and was about to run, she found herself running right into a surprised Hunter.

"Thank god you're here! Dylan is Riley!" Hunter looked from her to Riley his anger only seemed to increase as he held Madison by the shoulders.

"You expect her to be quiet for three days."

"Two and a half!" Riley snapped back, Madison felt like the world was spinning as she tried to pull away from Hunter only for him to shove her backwards into the room, he walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. "Besides, we can lock her in the bathroom until it's time."

"God damn it Riley! I said no!" Hunter snapped watching Madison as she looked around the room, he could tell she was searching for a weapon; Hunter pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. "I say we kill her now! I'll dump her in some god forsaken place, hell I'll even bury her." Riley shook his head as he jumped up off the floor grabbing Madison he pulled her close to himself and looked to Hunter with a glare.

"You don't have control over what I do, _Hunter_. I'm the boss, remember?"

"I swear to god if she isn't quiet I'm going to cut out her fucking vocal cords!" Hunter snapped walking over to them slipping his gun away. Madison quickly snapped to reality and thrashed around in Riley's grip kicking her feet at Hunter as he came close to her. Hunter caught her leg and moved closer watching her struggle, he pulled out a pair of cuffs and nodded to tell Riley to let go. When he did Hunter quickly yanked on Madison's leg causing her to fall hard on her back. He straddled her and grabbed one of her arms putting a cuff around it. She moved her free hand away from him and punched him hard in the face; he turned his head away with a hiss in pain as he put his hand on his face pulling his hand away he looked at the blood on his hand from his now broken nose. He glared back at her and backhanded her hard. "You fucking bitch!" He snapped covering her mouth and nose with his hand, glaring down at her as she flailed and hit him trying to get away.

"Is there a reason you have a cut on your cheek bone?" Riley asked completely ignoring the struggle going on, Hunter didn't reply as he punched Madison in the stomach to get her to stop struggling so much.

"It's a long story… She's tough." He muttered as she resorted to kneeing him in the back the best she could, continuing to thrash her head around in hopes he'd let go, while digging her nails into his arm.

"Tell me about it…" He muttered rubbing his wrist and looking to his foot, he took note that her struggling stopped and he watched as Hunter continued to hold her mouth and nose. "You're going to kill her." Riley yelled kicking Hunter in the chest watching the man fall back and let go of her, Hunter stood up and grabbed Riley by the throat leading him to the table.

"I have had enough of your shit, Riley!" Riley glared back at the man and moved his hand grabbing on to his wounded shoulder in a vice like grip causing Hunter's to loosen.

"She's mine! You can have whatever cop you want, reporters are mine. Now why do you have a cut on your face?" He asked letting go, Hunter glared at him and noticed the lye next to the table then the vials of tripto.

"You didn't?" He asked in shock, Riley looked from them to Hunter a smile took over his face.

"You'll never know. So here's my question, can you still give it to him?" Hunter clenched his hands into fists and turned on his heel heading for the door.

"I'm going out."

"Good." Riley called after him, he smirked as the door slammed close, he looked around then walked over to Madison, checking her pulse he rolled her on her back and finished cuffing her. He took in a deep breath and began to drag her into the bathroom, throwing her in the tub he moved around the bathroom taking away everything that could be used as a weapon. Needless to say he left the bathroom with nothing in it, he even took away the mirror in there so she couldn't get a hold of the glass. He walked over to Madison and duct taped her ankles together, and duct taped her arms to her sides. Once satisfied with that he taped her mouth shut and stood up noticing she was coming back to consciousness. "Hello Maddy, you should get some rest, I'll see you later." He mused walking away and closing the door behind him, listening to her scream the best she could against the tape.

He once more walked over to the table and opened the first vial, using the spoon he poured some lye in it and set it off to the side, repeating the process he set the spoon down and shook up the vials mixing the lye with it perfectly. He sat down in the chair that was in the room and stared at them with a satisfied smirk, he'd never see this coming. Then again Hunter probably wouldn't give him anymore, and then he could laugh as Jayden died from his ARI. "Such a poetic death." He mused as he walked over to a file he had on his bed, he opened it and his smile fell from his face. The picture in it was of Clay. He closed the file quickly and threw it across the room with a frustrated cry. He flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling in disgust.

"I want to apologize for my behavior…" Riley said loudly towards the bathroom door as he got up and walked over to it. He pushed the door open and looked at Madison who struggled hard in his binds. "It was… unprofessional of me. I was mad at the government and I took it out on you, that wasn't very fair of me. But you have to understand that the only way you're leaving this place is as a corpse right?" he asked, watching tears pour from her eyes. A concerned look took over his face as he walked over to her, watching her pull away from him he sat on the edge of the tub and wiped her tears away. "You could have saved yourself you know. You were so close to being taken off my list, but I was able to talk you into the story so easily. I just don't understand," he looked away from her and stared at the far wall, noticing her struggle pick up again, "you'll destroy someone's life so easily… it's… it's sad really. You know I had my life destroyed by a reporter once… her name was Elizabeth… at least… that's what she told me. She was such a good liar, and I was so young, so naïve, I told her everything it was just small talk for me a story for her." He ran a hand through his hair and looked back over to Madison. "I just don't understand why! There were so many after her! They all hurt me! Whether it be mentally or physically, all for a sucking story! I was stalked so many times it's hard to even count, all because of that fucking cunt!" He snapped standing up and walking over to the sink, he stared down at it and heard her move around; he took in a deep breath then looked over to her.

"Are you hungry or anything?" He asked with a kind smile, she just cried harder and he once more held that look of concern. "You'll need to eat eventually, I don't want them to find you starved and dehydrated by the time I get to killing you." Riley said watching her shake her head; he frowned and gave a heavy sigh. "Fine! I guess I'll go feed myself then." He stated walking away from her and slamming the bathroom door behind him. She shifted around the tub and frantically tried to free herself from the tape, sitting up she rubbed her back against the faucet in hopes it could tear the tape for her. '_Come on girl, you gotta get out of here. I need to call Jayden and tell him I found Riley, and that Hunter is helping him._' She smiled as she felt the tape loose and she quickly moved her hands, she shifted and slid them over her butt. She moved her legs pulling them close to her chest she slid her hands under them. Once she had her hands in front of her she eagerly worked on pulling the tape off her legs, moving she pulled the rest of the tape off her jacket so she could move her arms better. Throwing the tape off to the side she did her best to search for her cell phone, and as luck would have it Riley took it from her. She gave a soft whimper and stood up, slowly pulling the tape off her mouth she made her way to the bathroom door.

She could hear movement on the other side and put her head down in defeat. '_Of course he's still in the room… who knows when Hunter will come back, would I even stand a chance if I tried to run?_' She looked around the bathroom being sure to be as quiet as possible, everything was empty. She put her head down in defeat and wiped the tears from her eyes. '_Shit! Now what? Come on girl think, think._' She blinked as she heard a door open and then close, she shifted towards the bathroom door and listened carefully, not hearing anything she slowly turned the handle, she began to push it open and blinked when she didn't see anything. She quickly moved out of the bathroom and moved toward the motel phone, she grabbed the receiver and was about to pick it up and blinked as it shattered. A loud bang rang through the room and she turned her head towards the door where she saw Hunter. Riley walked in behind him and looked from Madison to the gun in Hunter's hand.

"She's a tricky one Riley, you might want to keep an eye on her."

"People heard the shot, I can-"

"What? Tell them we kidnapped you? Who do you think they'll believe, Madison? My badge or you?" Hunter asked darkly, Riley walked in and grabbed Madison by the bicep and dragged her towards Hunter watching her struggle. Hunter slipped his gun away and grabbed her other bicep and pulled her out of the room. People were standing outside and watching them. "Please return to your rooms, this is a police operation, everything is fine." Hunter said in a reassuring tone of voice, he pulled out his FBI badge and showed it to the people who were looking at him.

"N-no! He's lying!" Madison yelled frantically struggling against him. "Someone help me please!" Madison yelled watching as they went back into the motel. "Damn it! Someone help! He's insane, he's not really and Agent! He's going to kill me!" She yelled tears filled her eyes as he dragged her down the stairs. "Let go!"

"Be quiet Madison, you're making a fool of yourself." Hunter said with a smile, Madison sobbed louder as he dragged her down the stairs towards his car. He pressed her against it and fixed her cuffs so her hands were behind her back. He pulled open the car door and pushed her in, "Now be a good girl and shut up." Hunter said slamming the door closed, he walked around and got into the driver's seat, starting up the car her left the motel.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded to know, Hunter looked at her through the rear view mirror then ahead.

"A place where no one will hear you scream." Hunter said looking back ahead. "By the way this is the last time we'll see each other… while you're alive anyway, I'll be with Jayden and Blake as they examine your corpse though." He said with a shrug.

"You sick bastard! How can you do this to people! You know what Riley does to us."

"He only touches reporters, the cops are mine. Riley's too much a pussy when they get in the picture, he becomes all emotional… well used to, now he's just hesitant about it, and pulls the whole 'They help people' card. Little does he know most cops are dirtier then the scum they pick up off the street." He said looking at her through his mirror again as she attempted to open the door. "Child lock's on."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because we can, and thanks to Riley we can get away with it." He said pulling in to a warehouse, he looked around and got out of the car, opening the back door he reached in and pulled her out. She struggled in his grip as he lead her towards the door, pushing it open he threw her in walking after her he whistled a small tune. The smell of blood and burnt flesh filled the air of the warehouse, she gagged and tried to get away from him. "This smell follows Riley everywhere he goes, if you noticed he is constantly cleaning our motel room. See sometimes he forgets where we kill people, sometimes he thinks the smell is stuck on us and we bring it into the house and contaminate it. He burns his clothes every time we kill someone. It's annoying really. And he's one of those crazy people that if you tell him he's crazy he freaks out on you, so good luck telling him to see a shrink about anything." He watched her attempt to scoot away and he smiled as he continued to walk after her. "Are you going to start begging me to not do this? To let you go, maybe say you won't tell anyone?" He asked with a smirk while walking after her.

"Please, don't do this."

"Hah! There see, that fucking look in those eyes, the helpless plea! Back when we first started I almost fell for it, I almost saved you fucking people!"

"Please! Riley doesn't control you! Just, help me! We can stop him for good."

"You know he cried the first time I killed my victim, it was a friend of his, she was pleading with him, begging him to save her. He almost did but shook his head and stepped back, he cried as I ripped her to pieces, he did what I did the first time he started to kill people. That's when we decided that we'd kill them away from each other, we'd do what we could and then when they were dead we'd team up again, cover them in lye and dump the body. So you can plea all you want, I'm not going to help you though." He said picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder, she kicked her feet around in an attempt to get him to drop her so she could once more try to run. He just smiled at her attempt; he came to a stop and dropped her on the ground, watching her try and scoot away. "Get up." He said watching her shake her head. "I said get up!" he yelled aiming his gun at her, she sobbed before doing what he said, he slipped the gun away and walked behind her, uncuffing one of her wrists he cuffed her hands in front of her. He kept a firm grip on her right wrist as he led her back farther, making her get up on a stool he lifted her hands above her head and attached them to a hook, he looked at them for a second then kicked the stool out from under her. She gave a sharp cry in pain as her shoulders popped from the force. "There we go. You can scream, cry beg, no one will hear you, I'll see you in a few days, Riley will be here tomorrow to feed you." He said while walking away.

"You're a coward!" She yelled after him watching him stop in his tracks.

"You might be right about that, but I've tried to stop Riley before I have the scar to prove it." He muttered while walking out of the warehouse, leaving Madison alone in the dark.


	15. Unlikely Thoughts

Note; Whoo, I feel like I'm making up for the days I was distracted by my mom who was sitting next to me. XD

I've been so excited to work on this chapter, I have had it in my head for a while now. And typing it out was rather fun. And not going to lie I'm glad I am not the only one who hates Hunter. Hahaha, first time I made him up in my head I fucking hated him... Riley is where my hearts at with the two of them.

And next chapter you can look forwards to some Madison. :D

Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XV

Jayden slowly opened his eyes and blinked as he found strong arms wrapped around him, he shifted slightly and blinked as whoever held him seemed to have pulled him closer. '_Wait, who did I…_' His eyes widened when he remembered the night before, it all flooded into his mind, from being teased to the almost never ending sex. His heart picked up as his words to Blake replayed in his head, his face turned bright red as he felt Blake's breath ghosted over the back of his neck. '_I chose him over tripto… why the fuck did I do that? Sure the sex is great but tripto is saving my life! Blake's just... using me…_' He slowly closed his eyes smiling softly at the warmth and comfort that Blake's arms provided. '_Blake makes you feel more alive then tripto does._' He slowly opened his eyes and then he shifted, rotating so he faced the man who was holding him. He moved his bruised arms and rested his hands flat on Blake's chest feeling his calm heart beat. He slowly looked up to Blake's face, he seemed so calm, everything seemed calm so surreal he slowly began to wonder if this was real. His thoughts were shattered as the phone rang, he heard Blake groan and he quickly closed his eyes, acting like he was asleep as Blake moved his arm off of him and answered the phone.

"Hello… I'll call him and let him know… bye." He hung up and rolled back over closing his eyes again as if he was going to go to sleep again. "Perry wants us to go to the office."

"How'd you know I was awake?" Jayden asked softly he heard Blake smirk and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the older man.

"You snore." Blake added as he sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, Jayden thought of the statement and sat up.

"Really?" He asked with an uncertain tone of voice. "That's just great." Jayden muttered under his breath, he could feel Blake staring at him and he looked back at the man. He shifted from the man's gaze and ran a hand through his hair. "What?" He asked feeling an unwanted blush to come to his face as Blake moved closer to him, pinning him down he kissed Jayden's neck. "W-wait, we have to go to the office…" He bit his tongue as Blake continued.

"We need to shower first." Blake said with a smirk as he got off the bed and skillfully picked Jayden up carrying him bridal style to the bathroom, Jayden wrapped his arms around Blake's shoulders and gave a soft smile. He felt like a teenager again, like a young naïve person he used to be, being cared to bed by his current boyfriend. His smile fell into a frown at the word, '_Boyfriend… yeah right, more like master, like Blake would ever see us as anything more than Partner's and fuck buddy... why the fuck am I sad about that? I'm glad we're just partners and fuck buddies, some boyfriend Blake would be. Sure he's funny, good looking, strong, good at his job, great in bed… and… Jesus Christ I want to date Carter Blake?! I can't want to date him, he's a fucking psychopath! But he's helping me stay clean… maybe I can help him? What am I thinking after this case I'm going back to DC and hopefully this will be the last time I ever see him! And why the fuck does that make me sad… why would I want to be with Blake? What the fuck is wrong with me?_' He gave a soft smile as he found himself set down on his feet in the tub.

His eyes locked on Blake's back as he watched his muscles flex when he turned on the water, he stepped forwards and trailed his fingers over a few scars, and then the welted scratch marks from last night. He kissed them lightly before he found himself pinned to the wall; Blake kissed his throat and pulled Jayden's legs up so only Blake was holding them up. Jayden wrapped his legs around Blake and kissed the man eagerly, he could feel the warm water run down them as he pulled Blake closer to himself. '_Maybe I should bring it up? Oh… that's a brilliant Idea. He'd probably abuse me, like he does now, only it would be worse… Blake probably wouldn't just lay with me or help me when I was suffering from withdrawals, whether it be from ARI or tripto... But… he is already helping… Fuck! Why do I want more?_' He pulled his head away from Blake and gave a soft moan as the man bit his neck playfully; he tightened his grip around him and smiled when he felt Blake's hardened length press against him.

"Are you crying?" He froze at the words the left Blake's mouth. He moved his hand and felt the warm liquid run down his face.

"It's from the shower."

"It's not even touching your face." Jayden looked over to the shower head and took note that it was just pouring on his legs and stomach, but that was about it.

"My head just hurts…" he said softly staring into the older man's eyes Blake just smirked and set Jayden's feet back on the floor.

"Bullshit." He replied before ignoring Jayden completely and cleaning himself.

--

Jayden wound up cleaning Blake's body for him, and Blake returned the favor by cleaning him too thoroughly. Jayden actually attempted to get Blake get rid of his hard on only for the man to laugh and tell him to do it himself. Jayden gave Blake a pathetic look as he worked on jerking himself off, giving small pants and moans but it didn't seem to do much.

"Please, Blake?" He asked in a rather innocent tone of voice, Blake looked over at him while brushing his teeth and just smirked shaking his head before he went back to his morning routine. After finishing he looked back over to Jayden and arched a brow.

"It's sad that you can't even pleasure yourself."

"I used to be able to, and then you came along." Jayden snapped up at him.

"So you're blaming your lack of masturbation skills on me? You know you can try fingering yourself again it seemed to be working last time." Blake said with a shrug, Jayden's face turned bright red as the memory replayed in his head.

"That was your fault too." Jayden said stubbornly, Blake smirked as he leaned forwards and took hold of Jayden allowing the man to let go of himself. Blake pumped his hand and moved his head down to kiss the crook of his neck. "Hnn, Blake." The man moaned softly bucking his hips against Blake's hand; he moved his hands and gripped onto Blake shirt as the man sped up the motion. Jayden tightened his grip as he began to reach his climax, he moaned loudly as he finally came in Blake's hand. He began to catch his breath and watch Blake stand up straight with a smirk; he looked to the mess that was now on the floor and his hand then back to Jayden.

"You can clean that up." He said flatly before washing his hands and walking out of the room.

"Blake, can we stop by my hotel, I need a new pair of clothes." Jayden said slipping on his charcoal slacks before he cleaned up the mess with some toilet paper, which he flushed. Walking out of the bathroom he watched as Blake worked on his tie; he walked over and took hold of Blake's tie. Blake watched Jayden as he worked on tying his tie.

"Fine, don't take too long." Blake said watching the man tighten the newly tied tie. Blake walked passed Jayden when he was finished and led him towards the car so they could stop by the Hotel and then hit the precinct.

--

After a small discussion Jayden found himself wearing a black suit instead of a charcoal or grey one, his eyes shifted over to Blake who smirked as they walked over to his desk. "Hey Blake, I was just working on a repor- holy shit what happened to your neck?" Ash asked looking up at Blake, Blake frowned at the question, he had actually forgotten about the large bruise.

"It's a long story, so what's up."

"Right… I was working on a report about Ghost when I got a call from your friend, you know the…" He trailed off Blake shifted and nodded as he sat down.

"Yeah, what'd he say?"

"He said it was important that you got back to him as fast as possible, he also said he tried calling you but you didn't answer." Ash said with a shrug, Blake moved and pulled out his cell phone standing up he looked from Ash to Jayden.

"I'll be right back." He said walking towards the doors of the precinct. Jayden shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his tie, he looked to Ash who went back to work and he headed towards his office only to be cut off by Hunter.

"You seem different this morning." Hunter said looking Jayden over. "Happier in a way… did you get laid?" He asked a large blush took over Jayden's face at the bluntness of the question as he pushed passed Hunter and walked into his office.

"That's none of your business."

"Alright Mr. Touchy… I was just asking a question, from one friend to another." Hunter said sitting down on Jayden's desk; he looked him over and smiled again. "But you did, didn't you?" He asked taking a sip of the coffee in his hand.

"Fine yes, I did, are you happy?" Jayden asked in slight annoyance as he pulled out his glasses. "I thought you hated the coffee here…"

"I do… until I added twenty four sugar packs… So I had a two hour discussion with Perry; of course it ended with me being kicked out of his office… just thought I would tell you incase he seems to be in a bad mood… apparently it was my doing. What's Blakey boy up to? I have a job for him." Jayden looked up at the man in shock.

"Twenty four?"

"Yes! Twenty four… that's what I said, would you like to taste?" Hunter asked shoving the coffee in Jayden's hands.

"I'd rather not." Jayden said handing it back.

"Fine, be that way."

"How many coffees have you had?" Jayden asked noticing he was too hyper for only one cup.

"This will be thirteen." He said taking another sip Jayden watched him in disbelief.

"You do know you're going to regret that right?"

"Yeah yeah… That's what Dylan said." Hunter said Jayden arched a brow and shook his head as he slipped on his glasses. "So, what are you doing?"

"Going over details about the victims disappearances, I'm hoping I can find a pattern." Jayden said while going through invisible files.

"What are the chances of a pattern?" Hunter asked taking another sip, finishing the coffee, he leaned back and through the small foam cup into the garbage that was on the other side of the desk.

"There really aren't any… but I can hope, right?" Jayden asked with a smirk as he flipped through the files of the victims. Hunter sat boredly on the desk and looked towards the door as Blake walked in; a large smile took over his face as he jumped off the desk.

"Hey, Blakey boy! I brought you your gold star." He mused while walking over to Blake pulling sheet of golden star stickers out of his pocket.

"Fuck you." Hunter mocked hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, maybe you won't get a gold star."

"You two are being very distracting." Jayden said from his desk as he flicked his wrist and pulled up a new file. Hunter looked over to Jayden then back over to Blake with a smirk.

"I have a job for you." Hunter said with a large smile, Blake just glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't look at me like that, I won remember? Now, let's go." Hunter mused walking out the door; Blake watched him then closed the door before walking back over to Jayden.

"We have to go, we're ditching Hunter again." Jayden pulled off his glasses and looked at Blake then his glasses.

"He can track these."

"Leave them then." Blake said pulling Jayden out of the chair.

"I can't, why are we ditching him? I know you don't like the guy bu-"

"He arrested Madison last night, and here's where it gets weird, he never brought her to the precinct." Blake said leading him out of the office and passed the officers, noticing that Hunter was talking to Ash. He used the time to escape with Jayden who looked towards Hunter then to Blake.

"So you're suggesting what exactly? If we talk to him I'm sure we can find out what's happening."

"I say we check on Dylan, look at this." Jayden took the pictures from Blake's hand and looked at them, noticing that Dylan and Riley looked alike. He looked back over his shoulder then back to Blake who led them out of the precinct and towards the car.

"Okay, let me put these in my car then." Jayden suggested, they reached his car and he opened the glove box slipping it in before closing it and locking his car door. "Let's go."

--

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked then blinked when he realized who the two of them were, recognizing him from the raid to catch Ethan Mars when he was staying here.

"Were looking for Dylan Soriener," The receptionist opened his book looked down and then back up to him.

"He's in room One-Oh-Three." The man said fixing his glasses.

"Let's go." Blake said in Jayden's direction as he headed out the door.

"Is this another bust?" The man asked Jayden, who just shook his head and followed after Blake. Reaching the room Jayden looked around as Blake knocked on the door. Jayden hugged himself and leaned against the wall trying to see if he could hear anyone inside, Blake looked over to Jayden and then knocked again. Still there was no answer.

"I guess he's not h-" Blake kicked open the door and walked in, Jayden watched him in disbelief and then followed after him. "You know, we could have just checked to see if the receptionist had another key…" Jayden muttered, Blake just smirked as he looked around, noticing stacks of papers on a desk and a couple of note books strategically placed around the room. Jayden looked around the small motel room then walked in further, noticing Blake pick up a notebook and flip through it. Not finding anything he dropped the notebook and looked at the papers and articles spread around on the floor by the right side of the bed. Jayden walked into the bathroom and looked around, noticing how clean it was he stared at the cleaning supplies that were in between the sink and toilet, he opened the medicine cabinet and blinked at the sight of more cleaning supplies.

"Jayden…" He turned at the sound of Blake's voice and walked out of the bathroom noticing the man was looking in the closet. Jayden walked over and noticed that there were large paint tubs filling the entire thing, Blake moved and grabbed one of the tubs setting it on the ground, carefully opening it. They looked to the powder that was there, Jayden quickly caught Blake's arm when the man went to touch it.

"You don't know what it is." Jayden said with concern as he got up and walked over to the fridge, he slowly pulled it open he looked at all the water bottles and pulled one out, examining the awkward colored liquid he opened it and the smell of vinegar filled the air, he quickly closed the bottle and looked over to Blake with wide eyes. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Dylan Soriener."

"How do you spell his last name?"

"S-o-r-i-e-n-e-r." Blake said looking from the powder back to Jayden who grabbed a paper and pen and began to write down. He slowly started to cross off letters and slammed his hands down on the table with an aggravated groan.

"God damn it! He's Riley! That means Hunter has been helping him all this time." Jayden said glaring at the paper in front of him. "Why didn't I see it?" Blake looked from Jayden then towards the door as he stood up.

"Well, let's go catch the guy and find out what he did with Madison. She only has two days left." They both looked to the redhead who pushed open the door, Riley's eyes moved from the opened bucket to Jayden and Blake, seeing them pull out their guns he quickly took off in a run. He sped off down the stairs and pulled out his phone.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!" he could hear the two of them behind him and he picked up his pace, doing his best to try and get away from them. "They know! Get out of there!" He yelled hanging up, he slipped his phone away and turned down an alleyway, climbing over a dumpster he continued to run not even bothering to look back. He looked around and turned another corner running across the street he slipped into another alleyway. He slid to a stop and leaned against a wall to catch his breath, looking around he started to walk calmly towards the run down apartment he and Hunter had stayed at when they first reached the town. He paced back and forth and glared ahead as he continued to pace. "God damn it!" He yelled kicking the wall closest to him. "I'm going to fucking kill him! Wait, wait now he'll find the tripto…" A large smile came across his face and he couldn't help but laugh at the idea. He froze as he heard the door open, he moved away from where he stood and picked up a blood stained knife, holding it at the ready. He watched Hunter walk in and he quickly moved and looked out the window. "Did you ta-"

"I ditched the car and I ran here. How'd they find out?" Hunter asked looking over to Riley, the man's eye twitched as he once more began to pace back and forth.

"Fuck if I know! You were the one who was supposed to keep your eye on him!"

"They ditched me, it's not my fucking fault, I would say Blake probably found something out but I highly doubt he's that smart."

"Obviously you underestimated him, Hunter." Riley stated darkly as he continued to pace. "They'll never find the warehouse though… Madison is still mine."


	16. Rekindling Friendship

Note; Alright, some Madison and Ethan at the end. Like I promised I would have. XD

I apologize in advanced if my Ethan isn't very good, sorry to say but I never actually liked the guy. Haha, so their love will be short... more of a filler in my opinion... Now I am off to get the "Perfect Crime" achievement in the game... I'll be back to working on this in a few hours. XP

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XVI

"I brought you some food." Riley exclaimed in a sing song voice as he walked into the warehouse, he looked at Madison who was trying to get the momentum she needed to get off the hook. He walked over and watched her; she stopped moving and looked towards Riley in slight fear as he slowly moved towards her.

"Get away from me!" Madison yelled kicking her foot at him as he came closer, he stopped and stepped back when he realized the danger of her kicking.

"Hmm, not hungry?" He asked arching a brow; she looked up and wiggled the cuffs wishing they would break.

"No! Let me go, please!" Riley gave a heavy sigh as he began to pace in front of her, watching her carefully as he walked.

"I gave you the chance to save yourself." She looked at him then back up at the cuffs, struggling against them, she could feel blood drip down her arms from the cuffs digging into her wrists. "You failed, Maddy, you failed, just like all the other reporters before you. You're all the same."

"I'm sorry!" She yelled seeming to take him by surprise. "I'm sorry about what that woman did to you, it wasn't right! We're not all like that." Madison said looking towards Riley who stopped pacing and glared at her, before giving a mock laugh.

"Not all like that? Says the woman who used Ethan Mars for a fucking book!" Riley exclaimed as he continued to pace. The comment hit her like a punch in the face; she stopped struggling and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't like that…"

"No? So you mean you didn't find out who he was and follow him, help him even. Humor me Maddy was it worth it? The book I mean, you're famous! All you had to do was break Ethan's heart. You say I'm a horrible person, that what I do is wrong. Do you think what you do is any better?" He asked with a smirk, Madison shifted slightly; he shoulders were killing her from hanging like she was.

"Once I got to know him I changed my mind about everything!"

"Then why did you still write the book?"

"He didn't believe me when I tried to tell him the truth."

"Oh gee, really? I wonder why he wouldn't trust a backstabbing journalist. You know… I kill people with my hands, it's so much easier. It's quicker to… do you know what would have happened to Jayden had the story not been a bust?" He asked she just went back to struggling. "He would have lost all his credibility as a profiler; he would be put on leave until he got clean. He probably wouldn't be able to get clean, and even if he did the chances of relapse is so fucking high in drug abusers. So if he got clean and relapsed he'd be kicked off the force, he'd be too much of a liability. No one would hire him because of the story they read about him by one Madison Paige. So he has no income, they take his house away from him and he's stuck on the streets, begging for money. They'd all remember your story so they wouldn't give him any money, he'd resort to doing anything for food and his fix. Eventually he'd die from the conditions of the street or an OD to try and forget about everything he did for a drug no one knew he was taking until _you_ came into the picture. Later the story of how Ex-FBI Profiler Norman Jayden died would be all over the papers, they'd probably find his half starved body frozen on the street somewhere, and you know who he'd thank for such a death? You, my dear." She put her head down with a slight sob. "Would the story of a life time really be worth that? Then again now we both know the government gave him the drugs, so none of that would happen, he'd just be a desk jockey again and cases would probably take longer, the death rate of killers would be higher, and all that fun stuff… As much as I fucking hate the kid, he is really good at his job."

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Do you hate him so much? What did he ever do?"

"What did he do? What did he do?! That's really fucking easy, Madison!" Riley snapped glaring at her. "He tested me, he pushed me so fucking far! And he was able to get away with it, he passed every test I threw at him, I hate him because he's the only one who…" He trailed off and looked to the watch on his wrist then back up to Madison. "You should really eat." He said with a look of concern on his face.

"Why do you care? You're just going to kill me anyway!"

"Fine! Enjoy starving!" Riley snapped as he turned on his heel and headed for the door. Watching him leave she gave a small sigh of relief then once more went back to struggling against her cuffs. '_Come on girl, you have to get out of this!_'

--

"I can't believe he fucking got away!" Blake yelled as they made their way back to the motel, he just got off the phone with Ash and told him to tell everyone to be on the lookout for Hunter and Dylan. Jayden gave a soft sigh as he hugged himself and they made their way up the stairs.

"He's always been a good runner… did I not mention that, catching him on foot is almost impossible, if it wasn't for Hun…" he cut himself off and frowned at what he was about to say. "He brought Riley in; it actually makes sense now…" Jayden said rubbing his scarred cheek, Blake looked over at him then back ahead as they reached the door to Riley and Hunter's motel room.

"Right, let's just see if they have anything to lead us to Madison," Blake muttered as they walked into the motel room.

"I should have brought ARI."

"And they would have gotten away, Hunter would be able to see where you were going, he'd probably warn Riley in advanced, and then we'd have nothing." Jayden looked over at Blake then looked under the bed blinking at the sight of more papers and a suitcase, grabbing the suitcase he put it on the bed and slowly opened it. His eyes locked on the vials that were resting in there and his hand slowly reached for them. Blake grabbed Jayden's wrist and pulled him away from the suitcase and the bed. He shoved the man into the closet doors and stood between Jayden and the suitcase.

"Just a little? I won't take a full hit."

"No." Blake said in a stern voice, Jayden shifted and moved off the closet door attempting to push passed Blake only to be pinned face first into the closet doors.

"Please?" Jayden asked in a soft voice, he closed his eyes as he rested his face against the closet door.

"You chose me remember?" Blake hissed in his ear, pressing himself a little bit harder against Jayden. Jayden slowly opened his eyes and looked back to Blake; a begging look was in his eyes.

"Just enough to take the edge off?" He asked in a whisper, Blake just glared back.

"Am I interrupting?" Blake looked away from Jayden over to an officer who stood in the door way.

"There's a suitcase on the bed, take it to the evidence room, don't let it leave and don't let Jayden anywhere near it." Blake instructed, tightening his grip on Jayden's arm as the man began to struggle.

"Yes sir." The man said walking passed them, closing the suitcase he picked it up and walked out of the room. Blake slowly released Jayden and watched the man drop his head in defeat, he turned around and leaned against the closet doors and looked up at Blake with a helpless expression.

"I need it, Blake…"

"No you don't, think of this as me helping you stay clean."

"Be sure to remind yourself you were helping me at my funeral, okay?" Blake rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Blake, I've got some good news, we found Hunter's car." Blake looked over to the man who know spoke noticing it to be Ash. Jayden pushed himself off the closet and stood next to Blake with a calculating look on his face.

"I'm guessing there's bad news?" Blake said noticing the look on Ash's face; the man rubbed the back of his neck and nodded slightly.

"Bad news is we just put out the flames." Ash said with a shrug.

"Shit." Blake hissed as he walked passed Ash and out of the motel room, Jayden followed after him and looked off towards the police cars that filled the area.

"Carter, we should pick up ARI and go to the car, maybe I can find some clues to where he might have gone." Blake looked at Jayden with a glare as the man referred to him by his first name instead of formally.

"Won't he just follow us?"

"Well… even if he did I'm pretty sure you'd shoot him on sight, if you don't… I might." Jayden stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You don't have the balls to kill him, Norman." Blake retorted as they reached his car. "But fine, we'll get your fucking glasses."

"I killed the Origami Killer." Jayden said getting in the car, Blake looked over to Jayden then out the window, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I bet you cried about it, let me guess he was your first kill?" Blake asked, Jayden shifted in his seat then looked out the window as Blake started up the car and drove away from the motel.

"Going to tell me I'll get used to it?" Jayden asked looking over to Blake.

"Actually I was going to tell you to take a break till your balls finally dropped."

"You know firsthand they already have." Jayden said glaring out the window, Blake chuckled slightly sending shivers down Jayden's spine.

--

'_Okay, one more!_' Madison gave a small cry in pain as she found herself hitting the ground hard, she groaned as she slowly pushed herself off the floor, her eyes shifted to the hook that was still swinging from her movements. '_See, that wasn't so bad, way to go girl!_' She mentally cheered as she pulled herself up off the floor and ran to the door of the warehouse. She slid to a stop and slowly pushed it open, looking around to see if the coast was clear. She took in a deep breath and sprinted the as fast as she could through the muddy field, doing her best to keep her balance as she ran for the large gates that lead to her freedom. '_Almost there! And no one in sight! Hopefully I can get to Jayden before Riley finds out I've escaped… God I hope he's at the station!_'

Her eyes frantically searched the area as she looked for any sort of familiarity, locating a street sign she smiled as she continued to run. Noticing some people walking down the streets with umbrellas, meaning that is was some time during the day. In all honesty she was glad no one approached her do to the fact blood was dripping down her hands, and she was cuffed. She turned down a couple of streets and did her best to catch her breath as she saw the station not that far from her. '_Might as well keep running and collapse in a chair when I tell Jayden what I found out._' She picked up her pace, her legs and lungs were burning from over exerting them, but she couldn't worry about that now, she found Riley. She ran through the doors and looked around frantically.

"Where are Blake and Jayden?"

"Lieutenant Blake and Agent Jayden went out earlier this morning; you can take a seat until they return. May I ask what you need to see them about?"

"It's important information about the case they're working on! Where are they, did they say?" She looked around and blinked as she saw Blake's car pull up. Ignoring the woman she quickly ran out of the doors and cut Jayden off as he headed towards his car. "Norman! Thank god you're here! I know where Riley is, he's Dylan, he and Hunter are working together!" Madison yelled in a panic, Jayden instinctively put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her, an attempt to calm her down.

"Madison? Thank god you're okay, where did they take you?" Jayden asked looking to her cuffed and bleeding wrists.

"Okay? Are you going to ignore what I just told you, Hunter is helping Riley!"

"I know, we just found out an hour ago, we have all the officers in the state looking for them." Jayden said looking from her to Blake then back. "Do you have anywhere safe to go?" He asked remembering how when they found out it was Riley he slipped up and a girl got away, they attempted to keep her safe at the station but Riley somehow got a hold of her. Now it made sense that Hunter probably tricked her into coming with him.

"N… not really… I could probably try and talk to Ethan, it would be the last place Riley would think to look for me… You think he'll try and come after me?" She asked looking from Jayden to Blake as the man walked over and uncuffed her, she rubbed her raw and cut up wrists, wincing from the pain.

"Better to be safe than sorry… I'd rather not have your death on my conscious." He looked over towards his car then back to Blake, shifting slightly. "We should take her to Ethan's and then check out the ca-"

"We don't have time for this! I'll call Ash and have him pick her up. I'll also get people to watch the area around Ethan's house, is that enough for you, Norman?" Blake asked in annoyance, Jayden shifted then nodded.

"Yeah… that works."

"Great," He muttered under his breath, pulling out his phone he walked away from them.

"Where did they take you?"

--

'_That's great… now that I'm here what am I supposed to say? Surprise! I'm back butting into your life! I mean he doesn't even trust me… but maybe he'll understand._' She stood outside the door to Ethan's apartment and began to fidget with the business card in her hand, one that Jayden gave her in case any problems came up with the Ethan situation. '_It's nice of him to try, but what does he expect to do? Talk to Ethan and fix everything, he can't go back and fix the mistake I made… Even though I wish I could do that every time I wake up alone in the morning…_' She shook the thoughts from her head and lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She stared at the ground and looked to her bandaged wrists; she wondered how bad she must have looked, from the lack of sleep to the horror she was put through not that long ago.

"Hello?" She looked up as the door opened and her eyes locked on Ethan's the man hesitated then began to close the door.

"Ethan wait! I need your help. I know you probably hate me, and I'm still really sorry for everything that's happened… I… I have nowhere else to go." Tears filled her eyes and some fell on the business card she held in her shaking hands, she guessed they were shaking from trauma. "I need your help." She said softly, she heard the door open and she looked up at the clean shaven man who she had fallen in love with a year ago.

"Come in." The man said hesitantly, she looked at him with hopeful eyes and quickly walked in the rather large apartment. She looked around then back over her shoulder to Ethan who looked at her skeptically. "What do you need help with…? I mean why would you come here?"

"Ghost took me hostage and I escaped, Jayden told me to go somewhere safe, somewhere they'd never look for me." She said rubbing her wrists and looking to the floor.

"Jayden? You mean the agent that helped save Shaun?" Ethan asked in slight awe as he walked over to Madison, he always wondered if he should have forgiven her seeing as she did help save Shaun. He bet that must have been hard, fighting the Origami Killer with all her life while Jayden worked on getting his son to breathe again. His eyes traveled to the closed the door that Shaun currently slept behind, he'd finally gotten over his fear of the dark, or being alone, he finally seemed to have things back to normal.

"Yes…" She said softly running a hand through her wet hair, tucking some behind her ear. "How is Shaun?" She asked, seeming to evade the entire reason she was here. '_Maybe if we talk like friends we can forget my mistake…_'

"He's doing better,"

"And how are you?" Madison asked looking towards him, he looked from her to the floor, he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I'm good I guess… I don't think I ever really thanked you for saving him." She looked from his hands to the man's face.

"Ethan… I…" She trailed off and looked to the business card in her hand; she slowly held it out for him to take. "Jayden told me to give this to you, in case you had any questions or concerns." She said with a small forced smile, Ethan hesitated then reached a hand out and took the card from her. Madison's eyes locked on his pinky finger that was cut off at the first knuckle, he tried so hard to do what he could to save Shaun, but Blake had been able to catch him. She actually blamed herself for the reason he wasn't able to make it to the warehouse, she could have stopped him from being arrested both times.

"You said you escaped from Ghost? Will this put Shaun in danger?" Madison shook her head as she noted the fatherly concern in his voice.

"I did escape from him, and Shaun isn't in danger. Riley goes after reporters and Hunter goes after police officers."

"Wait? You're saying it's more than one person?" Madison held a grim expression on her face as she nodded lightly, tears filling her eyes at the thought of being at their mercy. She quickly worked to wipe the tears out of her eyes and blinked as she felt Ethan wrap his arms around her in a comforting manner. "What happened?"


	17. Electrical Tape

Note; This is my longest chapter. lol. I'm definitely getting past my writers block. Haha. I hope you enjoy it. .

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XVII

Jayden looked around the area of the car, noticing Blake seemed a little on edge about the entire ordeal. Jayden gave him a sideways glance before he pulled out his ARI glasses, unfolding them he slowly slipped them on. Pulling on his glove he blinked when he found himself standing in sand, he stared at the ground then looked up. He could still see the car so that was good… right? He looked around seeing the moons of Mars behind him. He looked back towards the car and blinked when instead of the car he saw the Barman. "What is this?" He asked softly as the wind picked up around them.

Blake arched a brow as he looked over to Jayden, who was standing there with a rather terrified look on his face. Blake looked around then walked over to Jayden when he noticed he was trembling. "Jayden…?" Blake asked standing next to the man who seemed to be ignoring him, his look of terror turned to one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Blake arched a brow as he stood in front of Jayden putting his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to get his attention.

"Jayden!" Jayden shook his head and looked around in confusion.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you su-"

"I haven't had symptoms in a while… Sure my head has been killing me but that's not bad… Why am I here?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Blake asked in annoyance noticing a stream of blood to drip down from Jayden's eyes. "What the…" He blinked as Jayden moved his hands and pulled off his glasses, the second they were off he began to fall. Blake quickly moved and caught him helping him softly to the ground. He looked Jayden in the eyes noticing they were blood shot and searching frantically for something. "Jayden!" He yelled shaking him lightly, Jayden didn't even seem to listen to him, his eyes stopped looking for something and locked on to the empty space next to them. "Norman, stay with me!" He yelled he could feel the man's skin was burning, he moved and put his hand on Jayden's head and cursed under his breath from how hot he was, and his temperature seemed to be rising. "Hey, look at me!" Blake said trying to get his attention.

Jayden looked around the surface of mars; he moved his hand feeling that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Why am I still here? I took the glasses off."

"If I may, sir, there seems to be a small problem with the new system." Jayden looked over to the Barman.

"A problem?" Jayden asked noticing the wind began to blow harder pulling the sand faster around him.

"Yes, a glitch if you will… After all ARI is just a computer, glitches are normal."

"What do I do?" Jayden asked in slight panic as he looked over to the barman.

"We're still trying to work it out, sir. Would you like some vodka?" Jayden shook his head as he looked around about to walk away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir." Jayden stopped and looked back over to the Barman who was examining the circular tray in his hand.

"Why?"

"It could kill you." He said bluntly as he looked back up to Jayden who once more held a look of shock.

"Kill me? Has it killed-"

"Others? Yes, sir, it has. You'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for that." The barman said pointing at the sky.

"What?" Jayden asked and blinked at the faint voice coming through the sand that was whipping across his face.

"Jayden!"

"Carter?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face, the cold feeling of the rain washed over him as he looked up again. "You mean he's saving me?"

"If I may, sir," Jayden nodded for him to go on, "your brain is one computer, and you have two wires, one that's connected to ARI and the other one that's connected to the real world. The one connected to the real world is breaking. You see ARI is so advanced, so beautiful that your brain wants and craves it, that's what tripto is for; it reconnects the wire to the real world. So now the only thing linking you to the real world is-"

"Carter Blake?"

"Precisely, for lack of better analogy, think of him as electrical tape."

"How is he keeping me connected?" he asked hearing the man off in the distance.

"His voice is reaching your brain." He said while shifting slightly.

"You said others have died, how'd they do that if they're still taking tripto?"

"Triptocaine is not something we fully understand, it was working in the beginning but then you had to take more and more of it. Your tolerance for it was rising so you needed more, if you took the correct dose that you needed you'd be dead, sir."

"Is that why they sent Hunter in?"

"Yes, they figured he could keep an eye on you and your use, he probably would have also been able to get you back from this a lot faster than Mr. Blake." Jayden ran a hand through his hair and gave a heavy sigh.

"This glitch… how long does it last?"

"We're not sure, most people die instantly. They then become encrypted in the ARI's system."

"Encrypted?"

"Like me, if you will."

"So you mean if you put on the ARI they were using they would be there?"

"Yes." Jayden took in a deep breath and looked around as the sand blowing around his face turned into rain, sweet wonderful heavy rain.

"God damn it, Norman, wake up!"

"How do I get back?" He asked looking to the barman, he blinked when he didn't see him, but instead a concerned looking Carter Blake. "Blake?"

Blake blinked as he heard Jayden say his name in a rather groggy voice. "Jayden, can you hear me?" He asked concern in his voice as he noticed blood slowly drip out of his other eye.

"Yeah…" Jayden said weakly, a small smile came across Blake's face as he felt the man's pulse, his smile fell when he realized it was going faster than the last time he checked.

"I'm going to call the ambulance okay?"

"N…no… no ambulance…" He said weakly shaking his head, Blake glared down at him.

"You're bleeding from your fucking eyes! You're going to the hospital." Jayden moved his hand and grabbed onto Blake's sleeve as he moved his hand for his phone.

"I'm fine… it was a glitch… everything's… fine." Jayden huffed as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey! Stay with me!" Blake said turning Jayden's head to look at him, slowly Jayden's eyes opened. "You need to stay awake. I don't care if you're tired, deal with it."

"Okay…" He said slowly closing his eyes again.

"Norman!" Jayden slowly opened his eyes again and smiled.

"I'm awake…" He said with a small laugh.

"Is there a reason you want to avoid the hospital?"

"Hunter or Riley could change… appearances… and…" Blake gave an annoyed sigh as Jayden started to doze off.

"God damn it, Norman!" Jayden's eyes shot open and he gave a faint laugh.

"Why do you care?" He asked softly, Blake sighed as he shifted and put Jayden's arm around his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Jayden asked softly as Blake stood up, keeping Jayden steady as he moved them towards his car.

"The hospital," Jayden quickly went limp and slid out of Blake's grip. Blake gave an annoyed sigh as he knelt down next to Jayden. "God damn it, Norman!"

"No… hospitals…"

"You're going to die!" Jayden moved his hand and wiped the blood off his face.

"No I'm not…" He said sternly, Blake shifted and pulled Jayden up a second time.

"Really? And why the fuck is that?"

"Cause I have you." He said with a smile, Blake looked at him with an unsure look as he opened the car door and helped Jayden in.

"You're delusional…" Blake muttered as he closed the door and walked around to the other side and got in. Jayden leaned his head back and looked over to Blake with a plea in his eyes.

"Please don't take me to the hospital."

"Where else should I take you, I can't just drop you off somewhere, and I highly doubt you can do your job you can't even stand. I'm also not going to give you your fucking drugs, so don't even try that. The hospital is the best place to put you, and if you're so worried about Hunter and Riley then I'll have officers posted outside of your room."

"Carter?"

"What?" Blake asked looking over to Jayden who shifted as Blake started to drive.

"Please, don't take me to the hospital."

"Why the fuck not!" It wasn't a question it was a demand, Jayden looked over to Blake then out the window watching the windshield wipers the best he could before his vision began to blur. He could feel the tears of blood run down his face, he quickly searched through Blake's glove box for some napkins or tissue to wipe away the horrible effect from ARI.

"They'll need an MRI…" Blake looked over at him watching as the tears seemed to fall faster. "I already know… my brain is fucked up… I don't need them to… to see it too." Blake could hear the tears in his voice, it was obvious that wasn't what he was worried about there was something else. It was easy to read Jayden, it was even easier when he was lying. '_Fuck, why do I care if he fuckin' dies, without him everything can go back to normal, I know who Ghost is so all I have to do is catch them. Not that hard of a job especially when every cop in the state is now looking for them._' He looked over to Jayden who was working on trying to stop the bloody tears from rolling out of his eyes.'_I don't even need this kid, or his fancy FBI shit…_' He looked back out the front of the car and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. '_It'll be great when this fuckin kid dies, less for me to worry about… though it would be a shame after all I just recently taught him who the superior one is… and then he goes and uses his fucking fancy glasses and starts dying on me… maybe I should have let him just die, then he wouldn't have been able to pull the whole 'I have you' shit. I mean what the fuck! I don't even like the kid… he's just… annoying… fun to tease… and he's falling asleep._'

"I swear to God if you go to sleep I'm going to tape your eyes open!" Jayden snapped awake and looked around.

"Sorry… maybe if we talk?"

"If you want to talk then tell me the truth as to why you don't want to go to the hospital." Jayden looked at him and then the road.

"I'd be stuck there longer then I need to be, I'll pay them for things I probably can't afford, they'll do every test they can think of to try and find out what's wrong. I'll be stuck there for days maybe months… being there will make me think of ARI, and ARI makes me think of tripto. It's a vicious circle I can't get out of, I can't use ARI because there is a glitch and I can't test it when I'm alone cause I'll die like the others, and I can't use tripto because… well because of you, and apparently even if I do use it it's not working any more. Eventually while in the hospital my superiors would talk with the doctors and get me out of there. Then I'd be stuck paying bills for a really long time… I also wouldn't be able to keep my promise to Clay." Blake looked over to him then back out the windshield as he turned down a road. "Does that answer your question?" he asked putting a hand on his head which was beginning to throb.

"Yeah…"

"Still going to take me there?" Blake flexed his jaw as he came to a stop at a red light; he could feel Jayden staring at him and knew he was holding that helpless expression of his. '_Fuck, where should I take him then, I doubt he can walk, there would be no one at his hotel room… I guess I could stay with him… But I have to find Hunter so I can finally beat the shit out of that prick…_' He narrowed his eyes as the light turned green and once more started to drive. "Blake."

"Shut up, Norm, I'm thinking." Blake said in an annoyed voice.

"You can take me to your place… I'm hurt and defenseless, just how you like me." Jayden said with a smirk. '_Oh, so that's how this is going to be? Fine if that's how he wants to play…_' He quickly made a turn and a smirk came across his face. "So we're not going to the hospital?"

"Like you said… you're hurt and defenseless." He stated rather darkly, sending chills up Jayden's spine, he shifted slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was joking…"

"Tough." Blake said looking over to him then back out the windshield, Jayden gave a soft sigh as he felt the warm liquid escape from his eyes again. Jayden gave an annoyed sigh and wiped it away, pulling his hand back he blinked when he saw regular tears instead of blood. Blake looked over at him then back ahead as he pulled into his parking space, "You're crying. And don't blame the rain because it's not even raining on you at the moment."

"It's probably just an ARI side effect." He was about to get out but Blake grabbed him by the arm.

"Bleeding from your eyes sounds more like it from what Hunter told me. So why the fuck are you crying?" Jayden looked to Blake's hand then back to his face feeling more tears he pulled away from him forcing open the door he stood up only for his feet to collapse under him. He could hear Blake move and before he knew it he found the man helping him to his feet, steadying him against the car as he closed the door. "You're a horrible liar, have I ever told you that?" Jayden pulled away from Blake and leaned against the car, looking away from the man who seemed to be glaring at him now. "What the fuck is your problem, Norman?"

"My problem? It's you! I don't even know what the fuck I have been thinking all day, you're just using me right? You have no feelings for me other than pure hatred; I don't know why I'm playing along with the whole sex thing! I'm trying to get my priorities straight but it's hard when all I can think about is what you can get me to do or say when you're on top of me. It's hard to sit here and be calm knowing that I'm being used and abused by you like I am being with so many other guys back in DC! So I figured why the fuck not have one more person to add to my list, then I realized something. It's different with you, you don't just do it and gloat about it to your fucking friends, you never say anything about it, it's just between us. I'm happy about that, because now I don't have to be stuck with the looks the taunts, or some other jackass trying to get the same thing from me. Instead I can continue my job without any problems, or at least I would be able to if I wasn't stuck with you as my partner. So, Blake, what my problem is, is that I'm tired of this… of the meaningless sex… of the abuse… of the empty promises. It's so taxing, emotionally and physically. But you know as I said, I'm hurt and defenseless…" He looked to the ground at Blake's feet not wanting to look the man in the face out of shame. "And it wouldn't be the first time you've raped me."

Blake watched Jayden carefully then walked over to him, picking him up bridal style like earlier that morning. He felt Jayden rest his head on his shoulder, and knew that he was still crying from how he was shaking. '_Great job, make the fucking kid cry… God this has to be the worst day I have had in a long time, I don't even get why I care so much… So what he's being abused by other people… why does that piss me off?_' Blake skillfully unlocked his door and pushed it open as he walked in. Kicking it closed he made his way towards his bedroom, he felt Jayden shift and he sighed as he reached the bed and laid the man down. He moved and pulled off Jayden's shoes and dropped them on the floor, he ran a hand through his hair then looked over to Jayden who slowly sat up and began to undress. Blake moved his hand and grabbed one of Jayden's wrists, getting his attention rather quickly.

"You should probably put on some dry clothes… you need to eat too…" Blake said standing up and loosing his tie before kicking his shoes off and heading out the bedroom door so he could get the newly cleaned blankets from his dryer. Jayden sat there in slight shock; he was expecting the man to just jump him the minute he was on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the bedroom. Getting off the bed he walked towards the dresser in the room figuring he should do as Blake said and get in some dry clothes.

He changed into a plain navy blue T-shirt; he couldn't help but smell its collar as he put it on, and decided to just keep his boxers on seeing as they were still dry. He turned his head and watched as Blake worked on making the bed; Jayden hesitated then walked over to him. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm done." He said standing up straight; he looked the man over before moving out of the way. "You should rest. I'll be back with some food." He muttered walking away, Jayden watched him and a small smile tugged at his mouth as he climbed in the bed getting comfortable in the blankets. He closed his eyes for a second and froze as he felt a cool breeze, he opened his eyes and found himself to be sitting on rocks. The air around him was covered in a thick fog, he looked around frantically and blinked as he felt something drip form his eye. He lifted a hand and touched the warm sticky liquid, pulling his hand away he looked at the blood that was now on his fingers.

"…for lack of better analogy, think of him as electrical tape…"

"C-Carter!?" He stared at his shaking hands and blinked as he felt something grab them, once more he could hear the faint voice off in the distance, he looked up and then around wondering if the invisible force holding his hands was in fact Blake or something else. "Carter?" He asked in a panicked voice, he flinched as he felt something touch his face. He closed his eyes then slowly opened them to find himself staring at Blake, he moved and hugged Blake tightly; trembling as the man hesitantly put his hands on his back in a reassuring manner.

"...the hospital…"

"N-no! Don't leave me, I need you!" He yelled closing his eyes and tightening his grip around Blake who seemed abnormally confused at the statement. Blake sighed and grabbed Jayden by the shoulders and roughly pulled him away.

"You're going to die if you keep sitting here like this."

"Like I said, I won't die if I have you."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Blake asked arching a brow; Jayden hesitated unsure what to say about that. '_Why the fuck did I have to say that? Now what am I supposed to say, he knows when I'm lying._'

"You're the only thing keeping my mind attached here instead of in there." He said pointing towards his glasses which were currently sitting on his suit. "If I go to the hospital then I'll have no connection and I'll be lost in there forever. Because you keep talking my brain can focus on you and it pulls me back." Blake rolled his eyes and grabbed the bowl he brought in off the nightstand and put it in Jayden's hands. Blake started to get up and Jayden put a hand on his sleeve making the man stop, '_I bet he just thinks I'm being an annoyingly clingy child… then again that's what I'm acting like, but I'd rather not die and be stuck in ARI for the rest of eternity._'

"I'm just getting something to clean the blood off your face. Relax and eat." Blake said in an annoyed tone as he pulled his arm away and got up walking into the bathroom to get a washcloth. Jayden watched him then looked to the bowl that was full of soup ramen from the looks of it.

"I thought Chicken Noodle was the customary feel better soup."

"That's all I have… Now shut up and eat it." Jayden smirked as he set the bowl down.

"I'm not hungry." Jayden said with a shrug, Blake walked out of the bathroom and over to Jayden. He sat down on the edge of the bed and moved the washcloth towards the younger man's face where he carefully wiped the blood off him.

"So what are you anorexic now? I've noticed you're not as fit as you used to be last time you were here, that's why I was able to kick your ass so easily without you putting up a fight." Blake said narrowing his eyes as Jayden shifted.

"It's hard to eat when nothing stays down. Side effect from ARI, everything feels like its spinning, you get sick easy and before you know it you're throwing up everything you just had that day." Blake gave an annoyed sigh.

"Like I said you-"

"Are a bad liar yeah yeah… it's hard to eat when it feels like someone is using a jackhammer as a pogo stick and your head is the ground. It's hard to keep anything in your body when it's doing everything possible to flush the poison out of its system. It's also hard to keep food down when you drink about ten glasses of vodka to try and fight the horrible side effects of ARI and from tripto withdrawals. It's also hard to work out in all those conditions, so yeah, that's why I don't put up much of a fight anymore. But hey if someone tried to kick my ass I guessed you'd enjoy watching until you finally decide to do something about it." Jayden scoffed as he looked away, a small smirk came across Blake's face at that.

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask for help but I figured Korda would have attacked you… And guessing from what you said about Nathaniel I didn't want you to shoot the guy. So instead I watched as you crossed your arms and enjoy the show of me getting my ass kicked with a crowbar, I'm half surprised you didn't go get some popcorn." Jayden said rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking about getting some actually... speaking of popcorn you should eat."

"It will just come back up. Asking me to eat is like telling a snail to go fifty miles an hour without climbing on a car… or anything else that goes that fast. Why don't you eat it?" Jayden asked lying down in the bed, Blake rolled his eyes and stood up, he could feel Jayden watching him and he looked back to the young agent.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere." Blake said walking to the other side of the bed he slipped off his clothes so he was only in his boxers and he climbed in next to Jayden. "You're really not going to eat that?" he asked pointing to the bowl.

"No."

"Fine… Give it to me."


	18. Corrupt Desires

Note; I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter... I was unsure about it. hahaha I actually am unsure about this one too.. Well... enjoy... ^^

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XVIII

Jayden's body shook and convulsed as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he could hear Blake laughing next to him. Jayden breathed heavily as he seemed to be done with the vile act of throwing up, continuing to shiver, he slowly leaned back. "I told you…" Jayden muttered weakly.

"I'm just glad you made it to the bathroom."

"You're an asshole… have I told you that before?" Jayden asked his eyes went wide and he quickly put his head back in the toilet as he began to dry heavy.

"You've mentioned it once or twice… By the way, you give in to peer pressure too easily." Blake said with a smirk as he began to walk away.

"Fuck… you!" he yelled between heaving. Slowly he pulled back from the toilet and looked towards the door, wondering where exactly Blake went.

"How's your head?" He could hear Blake in the distance.

"It feels like your beating the shit out of me again." Jayden muttered while flushing the toilet.

"You're not going to start whining like a little bitch cause I'm not standing next to you right?" Blake asked in slight amusement as he came back into the bathroom. He handed Jayden a glass of water and looked towards the medicine cabinet.

"I could if you really wanted me to." Jayden said with a smirk, Blake opened the medicine cabinet and handed Jayden a toothbrush that was unopened.

"Do us both a favor." Blake said harshly.

"Oh good, the taste in my mouth is killing me." He said turning away from Blake who walked out of the bathroom. '_Now I just need to get his stupid drug and make him flush it._' He walked out in his living room and smirked as he spotted the triptocaine sitting on his coffee table. Picking it up he slowly looked towards the bathroom and began to head towards it.

"You still with me?" Blake asked he heard a muffled yes from Jayden brushing his teeth and he gave a soft sigh as he walked into the bathroom. "You seem rather calm about the whole bleeding out of the eyes thing… I take it it's happened before."

"Yeah…" Jayden muttered while cleaning the tooth brush before wiping his mouth. "But you know it's not that bad… so long as I don't start bleeding out of my nose… and or ears." Blake looked him over and shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"Why do you use it if this is what happens?" Blake asked crossing his arms over his chest, easily hiding the vial of tripto in his hand.

"Why do you use a computer to type up reports when you could hand write them?" Jayden asked before taking a drink from the water Blake had given him.

"I see your point, but my computer doesn't make me bleed out of my eyes."

"It could." Jayden muttered stubbornly.

"Uh-huh… Alright, well look at it this way, Norm, your choice right now is death or life. So why the fuck are you going towards death?" Jayden shifted and put his head down as he stared at the glass in his hand, noticing his hands were shaking he quickly set the glass down on the sinks counter before looking back to Blake.

"Well… Death, if that's what we're calling ARI now, is prettier." He said with a smile.

"If you're trying to be funny, it's not working." Jayden ran a hand through his hair and blinked from the surge of pain that ran through his head. He leaned against the sink to steady himself, noticing the room was beginning to spin.

"ARI has everything I need… with one flick of the wrist I get everything in a crime scene. Foot prints, finger prints, blood, hair, anything I could possibly need to solve a crime. It's like having a forensic scientist in the palm of your hand, only difference is it's faster. It can load up everything you get into documents and locate what belongs to who instantly. It streams data directly into your brain and helps you solve a case faster than usual, it's better then what you and your officers have to do. Sure there are still a couple of kinks to work out, but what computer doesn't have bugs?" Blake watched him then sighed as he looked towards Jayden's shaking hands then back to his face.

"Hunter said its one computer, what happens if someone decides to create a virus for it? I mean, Jesus, it's connected to your brain! There is no way you can just buy a new one! And as you said it has a few bugs and kinks… let me bring back the point to where it's connected to your brain!"

"So what if someone creates a virus… you'll probably see people running around and thinking they're fairy princesses." He said with a small laugh.

"Why the fuck are you joking about this it's serious, Norman."

"Why not joke about it? Nothing serious has happened yet, and I highly doubt agents are going to create a virus and give it to others, that's… well a crack pot idea actually."

"So you say now, what if another Agent like Hunter comes along and decides to kill other agents, if he can create some sort of virus and give it to people there would be nothing they could do. Maybe try to kill it but they could damage you in the process."

"The technology is too advanced for someone t-"

"They could get help if they really wanted it and if it's so great and advanced what if a terrorist takes it?"

"That's why it has a tracking device,"

"All that aside you have to admit that this 'glitch' that's happening is serious, Norman, don't even try to deny it."

"Everything gets a glitch once and a while, but they can be fixed. It will be fine."

"For being such a smart guy you're fucking stupid." Blake said with an annoyed expression on his face, Jayden watched him for a second then gave a small nod.

"It's a prototype. I knew what I was in for when I signed up; I knew what the consequences are for it. You think I don't know how dangerous it is, when we tested it for the first time some people couldn't handle it. Their brains… they… rejected it for some reason. Four people died in front of me their first time using it, Carter… Four of my friends, died right before me and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Some people couldn't get out, they walked around thinking they were in a forest or on a plateau… some thought they were under water, others on mars or wherever else their ARI took them. They lost their minds to it and were declared insane; those people were never heard from again. I know how dangerous it is, I understand but this technology… it… it can change everything."

"Yeah, it can make people insane and fucking drug addicts, when it gets produced, _if_ it gets produced the law will be high off their ass on this shit." Blake said holding up the vial of tripto.

"Where'd y-"

"Hunter gave it to me while you were tied up."

"Can I ha-"

"No… you're going to flush it." Jayden looked from the vial to Blake's face and he shook his head as he looked towards the toilet.

"Don't you think I've been through enough today?" Jayden asked slowly looking back towards Blake who just smiled.

"Like you said, it doesn't do anything anyway… besides like I said in the motel, you chose me." Blake said while moving closer to Jayden.

"Doesn't mean I still don't need it…"

"You don't _need_ it, you just want it, there's a huge difference." Blake said slipping the vial in Jayden's hand. "If you take any, I'll go back to being an asshole and make sure you can't walk straight for a week." Jayden hesitated then dropped the vial, watching as it fell into the bowl of the toilet. Flushing it he watched as the vial spun around before disappearing out of sight, it felt like he just killed a child, but not just any child, his own child. He watched the toilet in slight shock waiting for the vial to come back up and jump in his hands, wishing that he could take back the action of flushing his precious tripto. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he blinked as he was led out of the bathroom and back towards the bedroom.

"Blake…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really… tired…" Jayden trialed off as he began to fall, Blake quickly caught him and helped him stand up straight; a look of concern was on his face.

"You should stay awake."

"Can't I just sleep for a little bit… an hour? Maybe ten?" Jayden asked in a groggy voice as Blake helped him to the bed.

"I'll let you sleep till morning."

"You're too good to me." Jayden said in a sarcastic tone as Blake helped him lay down.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." He muttered pulling the blankets over Jayden's shivering form. He moved his hand and lightly rested it on Jayden's forehead, "Your fevers gone down… that's good," Blake looked to Jayden's rather calm face; he could hear his soft breathing and at random a light snore. "You better get up in the morning…" Blake muttered as he stood up straight, letting his eyes linger on Jayden he walked out of his bedroom and into his living room.

--

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hunter blinked as he heard Riley's outburst, looking around he slowly walked back inside the warehouse.

"We should go before the cops get here."

"It was Norman! I know that bastard had something to do with this! You can't even get her out of protective custody! God fucking damn it!" Riley yelled walking out of the warehouse, he looked over to Hunter with a glare. "This all could have been avoided if you watched them carefully!" Riley snapped as he began to walk away, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he had cut his hair short and dyed it light brown. Hunter had his head shaved and was in the middle of growing a goatee. Riley wore a pair of tattered light blue jeans, and a black hoody, he moved his hands and pulled the hood up over his head as he walked, hearing hunter come into step with him. Hunter wore a black suit, with a black button up shirt and a red tie, he also wore a pair of dark thick sunglasses which mirrored what was in front of him, stopping anyone from seeing the light brown eyes behind them. He looked more like a hitman then a fugitive in Riley's opinion, and it didn't help that in one of his gloved hands he held a silver briefcase which currently held a couple bottles of lye and vinegar.

"You know we probably look suspicious together." Hunter said taking in his and his counterparts appearances.

"Then go away! I need to think." Riley hissed walking faster, Hunter picked up his pace to catch up with Riley who held a pissed off look on his face.

"And what exactly should I do?"

"I don't care, just leave me alone." Riley muttered, He looked back over his shoulder as Hunter walked across the street. Looking back ahead he gave a heavy sigh, '_I was starting to enjoy being a redhead… god today is so fucked! Why the hell did they have to find out? Everything was going perfect! I swear to god I'm going to find that Madison bitch and kill her! Maybe Britney will know where she is… Now I have to come up with a new name… Maybe this time I'll add my middle name, I'll have more possibilities… maybe… time to get some coffee._'

The walk was nice and quiet, well as quiet as a street being beat with rain could be. He was able to get his mind back together, and not have to worry about Hunter doing anything to mess it up. '_Fucking Hunter! Maybe I should just kill him, he got me out of jail once and there is no way in hell I'm going back. I should cut off all ties to people here, I can't even get him to create a new identity for me… God this day is so fucked! It started promising too…_' He came to a stop as he watched a small group of women run ahead of him and enter a rather large looking club. He stopped walking and looked it over, a large smile coming across his face. '_Time to get rid of this fucking stress issue of mine. No names, no conversations, just meaningless sex with whatever girl I can get my hands on._' A large smile came across his face as he quickly made his way towards the night club.

--

Hunter gave a soft sigh as he looked around the empty streets, he walked passed his car and noticed all the cops surrounding the area searching it for clues or anything. He smirked when he didn't see Jayden or Blake, looking away from the scene he continued to walk heading towards the abandoned apartments Riley and he were currently staying at. He whistled a small tune to himself and blinked as he heard his phone ring, hesitantly he pulled it out, staring at the name across the screen he answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Going to tell me I'm fired?" He asked with a smile as he looked around and kept walking.

"Turn yourself in, Hunter, you're a good agent, we'll make a deal and get you back her, of course you'll be heavily watched." Hunter arched a brow as he looked around then ahead, turning down another street he began to walk the opposite direction of the apartments.

"You forget I'm not home,"

"That doesn't matter, one snap of the finger and I can get Jayden to make a deal with you, the station may not be happy about it but they're nobodies, their opinion doesn't matter, their arguments invalid. You know as much as I do that you're not doing this on your own accord, the constant scarring on your body and the tension between you and Riley is obvious. He's controlling you, manipulating you. We just have to put you back in line, after shaping up and getting your behavior in order you can go back to your current status. Unless you'd rather spend your life in prison with people you not only have put away but with the man who is doing everything he can to keep you under his control. You'll be killed within a day at a maximum security prison, I bet Riley would be the one who made the arrangements for your untimely demise." Hunter gave a soft sigh as he looked up at the sky then back ahead.

"Blake will probably kill me before Jayden can make a deal, and I highly doubt he's willing to do such a thing."Hunter said with a smirk at the idea of Jayden listening to him.

"Agent Jayden _will_ make the deal with you, and if he doesn't it would be the worst mistake of his life."

"What if I told you I was manipulating Riley?" Hunter asked, hearing the man laugh he narrowed his eyes ahead.

"You would never be able to manipulate that man, after all the times he has been he's toughened up about that. Besides, we all know between the two of you Riley is the manipulative one, you're just his muscle, his back up. The only thing that stopped us from finding him in the first place, because the officers were the only motive we couldn't attach to him."

"I killed all of them."

"As far as everyone is concerned, you only killed them to stay alive."

"If I turned myself in, what deal am I making?" Hunter asked scratching the back of his neck as he turned down an alley and leaned against a wall.

"Give them Riley's location in exchange for freedom, if anything Jayden will say no, you might be laughed at then tell him to call me. I'll get him to make the deal with you. Oh and Hunter,"

"Yes?"

"If we do this, and you start to kill people again I will personally put a bullet between your eyes. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Hunter said with a smirk as he hung up the phone before placing his hand on the covered scar. "Riley will kill me if this fails." He muttered looking to the silver watch on his wrist. "I guess I'll wait till morning." He muttered as he once more began to walk, deciding to stay up so he could think of what all to do or say when he turned himself in, all the while hoping this wasn't some trick his Director came up with just to get him thrown in jail.

--

Jayden shifted and slowly opened his eyes to escape the horror that was in his dreams; he sat up and looked over to Blake who stood by a opened window, taking a drag of a half smoked cigarette. "That stuff will kill you…"

"That's funny coming from you."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight." Blake muttered taking another drag slowly exhaling the smoke before he looked back over to Jayden. "Why are you up?"

"Bad dream… Are you going to come to bed?"

"You said other guys back in DC were using you…" Blake looked out the window then back over to Jayden who ran a hand through his hair.

"I may have been over exaggerating… I was mad, and in pain… you're the third person to do this to me." Jayden muttered lying back down. Blake looked at him then flicked his cigarette out the window, closing it he made his way over to the bed. "The other two are dead now… one died in ARI the other one was killed by Ghost." He blinked as he felt the bed shift when Blake climbed in, he gave a small smile as he felt Blake's arms wrap around him and pull him close. He slowly closed his eyes and shifted against Blake, feeling the man's hot breath ghost across the nape of his neck. "It's different with you."

"How so?" Blake asked, Jayden gave a small smile as he moved his arms and lightly rested a hand on Blake's.

"It's… hard to explain…" he muttered not sure how Blake would react if he told him the thoughts that had been swimming around his mind. He could come up with multiple reactions the man would have, from pulling away to laughing in his face. "Carter?"

"Hmm…?" Blake blinked as Jayden rolled over so he was facing him.

"Do you have any pain pills or something, my heads ki-" Blake cut him off with a kiss, Jayden gasped in surprise and the man eagerly deepened it. Jayden moved and pushed Blake away softly, he looked Blake in the eyes and the older man rolled on his back with a sigh.

"I'll go get them for you." Blake said about to get up but Jayden put his hand on Blake's stomach getting his attention.

"I'll sleep it off." He said with a soft smile as he inched closer to Blake, laying his head on the man's shoulder like the night before. '_I could get used to this._'


	19. The Taste of Bitter Betrayl

Note; XDD

bmff I appreciate the text walls actually. Haha. And I'm attempting to get better at my whole grammar/spelling/punctuation thing, I hope I'm getting better at it. Buuuut like I said I never really learned and I don't really pay attention to it when I read books and stuff... So I'm still trying to learn about it and stuff. But I'm really glad you like this story, all of you actually, it makes me rather happy inside. :D

And I'm very happy to say that thanks to this chapter my word document is now One Hundred and Five pages... which out of all the stories I have on my desktop is the longest I have. haha.

But decided to have some more of my wonderful Riley for this chapter. I feel like I have been neglecting him. ;3

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XIX

Her skin was so soft, her perfume smelled like candy, and she tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. Riley walked back and forth in the room, her taste and smell still over powering his mind. The mind that was desperately searching for an answer, an answer he needed to solve his problem, which happened to be the agent he was in cahoots with. He was useless now, he was just a man, just a fugitive like himself, he wasn't needed any more, as much as it pained him he needed to get rid of him. That was where his problem laid, he didn't understand how to solve this problem, he had no answers, and the naked woman in the room seemed to be festering inside his mind. He stopped pacing as he heard her move, noticing she was still asleep he went back to pacing, it was so easy to get people in bed. After all he could have been a serial killer… he stopped walking at the thought and gave a small chuckle. '_That's right… I AM a serial killer… now what to do with Hunter…_' His eyes slowly shifted over to the woman as she seemed to be waking up, she ran a hand through her long blond hair and looked at the naked pacing man in her room.

"Wha'timezit?" she slurred as she rubbed her forehead, he stopped walking and looked to the red flashing numbers of her clock, the clock that she seemed incapable of reading for some unknown reason to him.

"Four thirty six." He said before continuing to pace.

"Why don't you come back to bed?"

"There's no time. I have to go… and be sure to get more practice before anymore one night stands. You're actually not that good." He said while gathering his clothes and slipping on his boxers while shoving out the door of her bedroom. He completely ignored what all she was yelling while heading down the stairs of the apartment complex, he hopped in his pants while going down the stairs, he started to slip his shirt on as he walked out the door. He stood up straight and fixed his shirt before slipping on his hoody, not that it did much, he was already soaked to the bone. He looked around the empty streets then up at the rain while thinking about what he should do to his now useless companion. '_I guess I could do to him what I do to the others… but then I'd have to wait… it's the beginning of the month after all…_' He gave an annoyed sigh as he continued to walk, running a hand through his wet hair he came to a stop as an idea sparked in his mind.

"That's it! I'll put lye in his food, leave the body at the apartments and they won't find him! It's perfect! Now what to make that won't activate the lye, everything has some form of moisture to it… Bread! I'll put some on his bread, sprinkle it over it like sugar and sit back and laugh. God it's perfect." He laughed to himself as he once more began to walk, holding an ear to ear smile on his face as he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. "I wonder what that man is up to at this time anyway…" He moved his hands and felt around his pockets before pulling out his phone. '_Call him then get rid of the phone, I don't need the phone, it'll just slow me down._'

He found Hunter's number and quickly called it as he made his way back towards the apartments they were staying in. He curiously looked around as he listened to the phone ring; a larger smile came across his face as he heard the man answer. "Hey, I was wondering if you could come back to the apartments, I have a plan to go over with you." He said before biting his tongue to hold back the laughter that threatened to expose what he said as a lie.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." Hearing Hunter he smiled before hanging up the phone, deciding to not say goodbye to him, even though it would be the last time he'd say that word to his friend. He looked the phone over before starting to pull it apart. Breaking random parts as he tossed them in trashcans he walked by. He carelessly tossed the battery in the middle of the road and snapped the other half of the screen off by bending it the wrong way. He threw the top and bottom part in different bins as he kept walking, even if someone stumbled across all the pieces of it they'd have no ties to him. It was all in Hunter's name, and it had none of his prints on it, a wonderful little joy of bleaching them off. He hummed a small tune and walked with an extra skip in his step, things would be normal again, everything would be fine.

He shoved open the metal door that was a bright red at some point in its life, now it was covered in graffiti and the red that shone through the spray paint was faded and dull. He stared at the door for a second before he continued on his way, walking down the depressingly dark hallways. "Home, sweet, home." He muttered with a dry laugh as he walked up a flight of creaky stairs. He looked from the worn wood to ahead of him, reaching the top of the stairs he looked to the buckets and jars that lined the upper hallway. "Hello… what's this?" He came to a stop as he nudged a dead rat with his foot seeing the blood bubbling just outside of its mouth, he couldn't help but giggle as he looked over to the small pile of white powder that was by one of the buckets. "What a stupid rat…" he muttered as he moved and grabbed a jar that was there, examining it carefully he walked down the hallway seeing the apartment that had its door open.

He walked in and set the jar down on a table, looking to his hands he sighed as he walked away, frantically searching around for a towel. Locating one on a counter he quickly went to work on getting the moisture off his hands, rolling up the sleeves of his hoody he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. He searched through the cupboards locating the bread he'd bought after he and Hunter talked about how Blake and Jayden found them, also known as the bread they bought after changing their appearances. Bringing it over to the table he opened the bag and pulled out two pieces for himself, he looked around and walked over to the cupboards again. This time he pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a carver's knife, he went back to the bread and began to spread the peanut butter over it. He paused as he heard the creak of the stairs. He looked to the jar of lye then the bread and quickly grabbed some and sprinkled it over the peanut butter on the sandwich, before quickly putting the other piece of bread over the contaminated peanut butter. Placing the lid back on the lye jar he stabbed the knife into the table and pulled off the gloves and stuffed the jar and them in a cupboard. He looked over his shoulder as Hunter walked in. He was slightly bummed that he would have to go without a sandwich, but this was worth it, he'd finally solve his problem. Riley looked Hunter over and noticed the briefcase was no longer in his hand. "I made you a sandwich."

"Great, I'm starving." He said with a smile as he walked over to the table and picked it up. Riley ran a hand through his damp hair and pulled his sleeves down watching as the man took a bite out of the sandwich. Riley smiled as Hunter's look of contempt turned to one of horror and pain as he swallowed the bite he'd take. He gave out a cry in pain, gargles and chocking noises came out of his throat, as he collapsed on his knees. His eyes searched for something frantically, as blood and saliva dripped from his ajar mouth.

"Goodbye Hunter." Riley mused as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, hiding the tears in his eyes when the realization of what he was doing washed over his mind.

'_Bastard! Fuck… can't… breathe… vinegar, I need… vinegar._' He gave out another cry in pain which just ended up being a wet gurgle. He pulled himself over his blood and drool, burning his chest from the contaminated liquid. '_The briefcase is… in the hall…_' He gasped hard over his burning and tightening throat. He winced as he dragged himself across the floor, grabbing the doorway he pulled himself through it. He looked around and smiled in small hope as he saw the briefcase a few feet away. '_I can make it...! Oh god! It hurts… so… fucking bad!_' Tears streamed down his face as he eagerly pulled himself across the floor, breathing the best he could. Opening the briefcase he looked at the bottles in there and easily located the vinegar, pulling it out he spun the top off and greedily drank the bitter liquid. He dropped the bottle and coughed painfully, putting a hand on his throat as he coughed up blood and chunks of what he guessed to be his burnt esophagus… or maybe some skin from his mouth, hell it could even be something from his stomach.

His breathing became rapid and shallow; he couldn't get as much air as he needed. He shook his head as he remembered the burning from dragging himself through his blood and drool. He looked at the vinegar bottle that was leaking over the ground, he quickly poured it over himself and laid there motionless. '_Can't… breathe… I need… help..._' He reached in his pocket and located his phone. He looked at it the best he could with his blurred vision, as tears continued to pour from his eyes. Dialing 911 he dropped his arm and phone and stared up at the ceiling feeling the tears rush down his face, he wondered how much he was damaged before the blackness took him in.

--

Jayden ran through the dark halls of the abandoned factory, he could hear footsteps not far from him so he quickly picked up his pace. He turned a corner and aimed his gun in front of him, his eyes frantically searched for something, anything really. He could feel his hands begin to shake and before he knew it one of his hands moved off his gun and located the wonderful cold glass vial of triptocaine. He slowly brought it to his face and popped off the stopper, taking the last of the vial he tossed it to the side and went forwards, feeling the wonderful rush of the drug through his system, clearing his mind in its process. He came to a stop as he heard a door slam behind him, turning around quickly he kept his gun at the ready.

"Jayden, this way…" He once more looked behind him and saw a silhouette run through a door. Hesitantly he followed after, looking around cautiously as he pushed open the door, the white light in the room was blinding. He quickly moved his arm to shield his eyes as he walked in further, hearing the door close behind him he moved his arm and blinked as he found the room to be dark instead of blinding. The only light was at the far end of the room, he looked around cautiously before heading towards the light seeing the figure, which was a man sitting in a chair in front of a desk. There was a lamp on the desk which was on, and shining rather brightly. Jayden slowly stepped up next to the figure and slipped his gun away.

"Clay, what is it?"

"It's a joke you know, ARI… they want it to be a mass production but it's a joke…"

"The technology is useful, we need it." Clay gave a hearty laugh as he ran a hand through his spiky dark brown hair. He looked over to Jayden a ghost of a smile on his face, his eyes hidden by the thick lenses of ARI.

"You always were so naive, Norm… the technology is experimental… we're experiments, lab rats, guinea pigs, whatever you want to call it. Look at us, Norm, just do it, look how sick we are. You can clearly see its killing us." He moved his hand and pulled out a vial of triptocaine, Jayden watched in horror as Clay's smooth and clean skin began burning and melting, mutating into the horrible thing that Lye turned him into. "We're just ghosts of ourselves…" He gave a weak smile as he pulled the stopper off the vial.

"Clay, what are you doing?" Jayden asked in concern watching as blood streamed down his face, going over every crevice and bump that his burned face held.

"I'm ending it, Norm. My wife left me because she couldn't look at me anymore. My kids think I'm the boogey man. I can't go out into public without someone staring or pointing. I can hear them all laughing and mocking me, I never understood how you could deal with the taunts. I mean you can at least say something, do something make them knock it off by showing them you're more then what Marcus or Damian said you were. You could fight hard against every word spoken about you and you could usually win. I can't, I'm fighting a losing battle."

"You can get through this, Clay."

"I'm tired of it. Please just… let me go, Norm. Find Riley," Jayden looked away from the man as he heard the door open, he aimed his gun in the doors direction and paused as nothing appeared through the door aside from the flickering light from the hallway. He heard sniffling from Clay and turned his head looking over to the man who eagerly inhaled the entire contents of the vial.

"Clay, no!" Jayden shot up out of the bed, he shook hard, his breathing was laborious and heavy. He heard movement next to him and his head snapped to the side, his eyes were wide with horror from the dream.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked slowly sitting up rubbing his face. Jayden held his head as pain surged through his entire being. "Norman?" Blake moved and put a hand on Jayden's back, he could feel the cold sweat that clung to his shirt and his body, Jayden shook violently under his touch. He moved closer and pulled the man closer to him in an attempt to calm him down.

"No…" He said weakly feeling a warm liquid drip from his eyes. He pulled away from Blake and blinked noticing the blood he left on Blake's chest.

"Shit, your bleeding again."

"Carter, it hurts…" Jayden said hugging his head and falling over in a ball on the bed, Blake quickly pulled Jayden out of the ball and forced him up off the bed and towards the bathroom.

"I told you, you should have stayed awake." Turning on the bathroom light Blake closed the lid of the toilet and made Jayden sit down. He grabbed a towel and began to slowly wipe the blood off of Jayden's face. Slowly Jayden's look of horror became replaced with anger.

"They knew this would happen!" Jayden snapped real tears mixed with the blood as they streamed out of his blood shot eyes. "It's not stable! I don't know why I thought it ever would be, Clay was right! I want to see it."

"See what, what are you talking about?" Blake asked in concern, Jayden arched a brow and looked Blake over, his anger replaced with confusion.

"Carter?"

"What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Sorry, I thought you were the Barman… I… I keep going there." He said feeling the cold wind blow over him. His eyes shifted away from Blake and landed on the Barman who stood a few feet away from the two of them. "I want to see the suicide tape… I don't care that it's not finished."

"As you wish, sir, it will be uploaded to your ARI shortly."

"How? I'm not in there; they don't know I want to see it."

"Forgive me, but you are there, your losing your attachment to the real world."

"He's right here." Jayden looked in front of him and blinked when he didn't see Blake anymore.

"Is he?"

"Carter?" Jayden asked shooting up from the man's bed once more. He looked around and put a hand on his head in confusion. "They were both dreams?" He asked himself before looking to his shaking hands, then over to Blake, who had stolen all the blankets and rolled over to the other side of the bed. He watched him then slowly got off the bed, heading towards the kitchen. Opening the freezer he blinked when he just saw microwavable food. "Of course… no vodka…" he muttered closing the freezer, pulling open the fridge he looked at the beer bottles in and reached in grabbing one. He never really liked beer, he thought it tasted like shit and was too weak for his taste. He set the bottle down and did one last look around for anything stronger, something to knock him on his ass.

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you have anything stronger then this? Vodka, tequila, whiskey, scotch… come on anything?" He asked arching a brow, Blake walked over and took the beer from Jayden and put it back in the fridge.

"You're a druggie and an alcoholic?"

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"You're searching my house for hard liquor at five o'clock in the morning." Blake said with a tired glare.

"I can see how that would make me come off as an alcoholic." Jayden said crossing his arms and watching Blake who got himself a glass of tap water. "I have a reason for wanting vodka this early."

"Yeah… you're an alcoholic."

"No."

"Denial is the first step."

"Same with insanity, which I don't understand cause a sane person is going to deny being insane… does that make them insane?" Jayden asked with a calculating look on his face.

"I'm surprised you're awake this early." Blake looked towards his room as he heard a phone ring, with a sigh he walked away from Jayden and walked into the bedroom. Locating his cell phone he arched his brow at the name across his screen before answering. "Ash, what's up?"

"We found Hunter; he's alive, but hurt pretty bad."

"I was hoping to be the one who shot that jackass."

"He wasn't shot… from what the paramedics said he must have eaten some lye. We thought it might have been a suicide attempt, but he called 911 and it looks like he dragged himself all the way out of an apartment room to a briefcase which had a couple bottles of vinegar and lye in it. Guess Riley's done with him." Blake could hear movement and talking from the other side of the line. "We have him in custody; of course he's staying at a hospital where he is heavily guarded. They say he's regained consciousness, his voice is rough and he keeps coughing, but he can answer questions."

"We'll be there shortly."

"We'll?"

"I'll get Jayden on the way." Blake said looking towards the door of his bedroom as he headed towards his closet. "See you later, Ash." He muttered before hanging up the phone, Jayden walked in the room and noted the confusion on his face.

"What's happening?"

"They found Hunter… apparently Riley was done with him." Blake said coldly as he slipped on a shirt and began to button it up.

"Is he dead?" Jayden asked a hint of dread on his face, sure he was mad at Hunter for what he's done but that doesn't take back the fact they were really good friends before this whole thing happened.

"No, he's in the hospital. He's coherent enough to answer questions, so we're going to pay him a visit."

"If you try to attack him while he's in a hospital bed, I will step in."

"I'll rip him out of the bed then." Blake stated sarcastically.


	20. Scared to Look

Note; JESUS H CHRIST, that took forever. Sorry about that everyone. Fucking writers block is a jack ass. -.-

And I have also been working on roleplay replies haha... /kicksself

Usually listening to music helps but it hasn't been all that helpful. ANYWHO~ enjoy. :D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XX

Jayden hated hospitals; he hated the smell, the sounds, the nurses, the doctors, even the patients. Everything about hospitals drove him near insane. The temptation of pulling out his ARI and slipping them on, so he could be somewhere else, was increasing with each step he took into this white and surreal hell. Sounds from his past rang through his ears, from his own cries in pain to the nurses and doctors giving him false promises that it would be over soon, that the torture would stop, even though it had just begun. He shivered at the thought, thinking about all the faces that smiled at him and gave him their names, names he never wanted to remember from a time he'd rather forget. The constant pestering they gave from interrupting whatever peace he could possibly have by waking him up to see if he was 'Okay'. If he was okay he wouldn't have been laying in the hospital bed now would he?

It was obvious how uncomfortable he was when he walked through the doors. He instantly began to fidget and interlaced his fingers in front of his face. A calculating yet panicked expression was on his face, and his eyes watched every nurse they passed as if they would attack him any second. Blake was starting to get annoyed from the tension he felt coming from Jayden as they walked. Slowly he looked over to Jayden and noticed the sweat that clung to the younger man's forehead. "Is there a reason you're so freaked out?"

"I hate hospitals…" Jayden answered instantly, he dropped his hands to his sides and began to clench and relax his hands to try and calm his nerves. He really wanted some tripto at the moment, something to clear his mind and erase the horrors of his past as he walked farther and farther into hell.

"Really? That's why you were avoiding the hospital when I said you should go, isn't it?" Jayden looked over to Blake and quickly replayed his words.

"What? No, that's absurd… I didn't need to go in the first place." Jayden said easily before he slipped his hands in his pockets. It was a lie, of course that's why he didn't want to come, he didn't want to relive everything he'd been trying to forget, and thanks Blake replacing his tripto forgetting didn't come so easy.

"After this you're telling me the truth." Blake said while approaching a room that had two guards standing outside.

"I'd rather not."

"I'll have you screaming the truth, Norm." Jayden internally flinched at the nickname; all he could think of was Clay when he heard it. And with Clay came the dream, the one of three unwanted nightmares he had last night during the whole glitch problem. Norman looked to the guards who instantly recognized Blake and allowed him to pass but stopped Jayden. He gave an annoyed sigh and fumbled for his identification, locating it he held it up for them to see. He noticed their eyes narrow and they finally allowed him to walk in the room, of course first thing he heard was Blake arguing with a nurse in the room.

"I can't leave. If his throat starts to close up he will die." The nurse said in a matter of fact tone, it was obvious she was trying to stay calm.

"Well then the stupid hippies don't have to cry about him getting a lethal injection." He looked over to Hunter who seemed overly amused by what was happening in front of him. He was currently sitting up, his hands cuffed to the bed and an oxygen tube blowing in through his nose so he could breathe and talk to them. He had small thin burn marks going down from his mouth and down his chin from his bloody drool. His eyes shifted back and forth between the young nurse, who stood next to his bed, over to Blake who seemed annoyed with the woman.

"He can't help your investigation if he's dead, Lieutenant." She said in a stubborn voice.

"Blake, it's fine, we can't risk him dying on us." Blake watched the nurse carefully before looking over to Jayden.

"Why the fuck not?" Blake asked darkly as he gave her one last glare before looking over to Hunter. She returned the man's glare before looking to the clipboard in her hand and going back to paying attention to the machines in the room.

"It's wonderful…" Hunter's voice was scratchy and hoarse, his breathing was heavy and he seemed to be in obvious pain as he spoke, "to have visitors… what brings you… two here?" Hunter asked giving a weak smile. Jayden watched him carefully as he turned his head away and began to cough rather violently, causing the nurse quickly to help him sit up straight so he could breathe better. Jayden slowly looked away and noted the sick amusement on Blake's face as blood came up from Hunter's cough. She located a mask and held it to his face watching as he desperately breathed in the oxygen that came out of the mask, he pulled his head back and leaned back as he got his breathing back to normal. The nurse watched him carefully and then wiped the blood off his mouth and chin with a tissue before going back to her work.

"What happened, exactly?" Jayden asked walking past Blake and standing next to Hunter's bed. Hunter looked over to Jayden with an angry expression he sat up straight again and breathed as calmly as he could before opening his mouth to answer.

"What happened…?" He shook his head with a soft chuckle, wincing from the pain in his throat. "Riley poisoned me… he… put lye… in a… fucking sandwich and fed… it to me. Before you ask why… I have no idea." Hunter said with a glare, focusing on nothing in particular.

"Cut the shit, where is he, _Hunter_?" Hunter's attention snapped to Blake and he arched a brow.

"He told me that… he wanted to go… over a plan with me…" he looked to his hands then slowly looked back up to Blake, matching his glare, "so I get there… and I walk in the apartment… he tells me he made me… a sandwich." A smug smile came across his face. "After I took a bite… he smiled and said 'Goodbye'… before leaving me to die. So I have no idea… where the fuck he is." Hunter said darkly, his voice reminded Jayden think of some nightmare, or some horror movie with great voice filtering. It sent chills ups his spine as he listened to the words that left Hunter's mouth, wondering what dark thoughts were going through his mind. Wondering what horrors he was thinking about doing to Riley if he ever got his hands on him, he knew all too well what Hunter was capable of, after all Hunter and him were partners before the man's promotion. "And don't even think for a second… that I am protecting that fucking… backstabbing, bastard!"

"You've been partners with him for years… surely you have an idea where he's going." Jayden said idly, his eyes slowly moved to the nurse, watching her carefully as she pulled out a syringe. He could feel his throat tighten and his face drain of color as his eyes locked on the syringe, watching as she mixed whatever liquid was in it with Hunter's IV before she turned away and went back to work. He swallowed the lump in his throat he was so focused on what she was doing, watching her every move like a hurt bird watching the house cat that was unaware of his presence. The voices of Blake and Hunter were faded, they were just background noise, all he could focus on was the woman's hands. The memories of his past hospital experience flooded his mind, the pain, the torture, the torment. It was all too real, he really wished her and Blake could leave, that he could get as far away from this place as possible, that he could get a vial of tripto from his suitcase and take a deep inhale to try and burry the memories that threatened to cloud his mind. '_That's right… I don't have anymore tripto._' He shivered at the thought, he no longer had his escape, his wonderful drug, instead he was stuck with what Blake could give him. Not that he would ever complain, it was amazing, but it didn't make him forget his past, it didn't help him get rid of everything that he closed off… he just made the pain go away.

His attention snapped back to reality as he heard the clanking of Hunter's cuffs along with a harsh laugh, the nurses face went from contempt to horror. Jayden looked over to Hunter who was being held by the front of his hospital gown by one of Blake's hands the other one punched the man hard across the face. '_Shit… what happened?_'

"You fucking asshole!" Blake yelled punching the man once more, Jayden quickly stepped in and slipped between Hunter and Blake, shoving the man back to make him let go, which Blake grudgingly did, before turning his anger on Norman. "What the fuck's your problem, _Norman_?" The man hissed darkly closing the space between them, Jayden felt uneasy as he took a half step back to get room between him and Blake. It wasn't that he minded being in close proximity with the man, in fact he quiet enjoyed it, but now was not the time for wanting the man close. Now he had to be professional, he needed to keep Blake calm… well try to keep Blake calm… and he had to protect Hunter from being beaten to death from Blake's rage.

"You can't beat him, Carter, I mean what the _fuck_? He's in a hospital bed for Christ's sake!" Jayden said knowing that getting angry with the man was like throwing gasoline on a fire, but he couldn't get his mind together at the moment. He just wanted to get the fuck out of this place. He could hear Hunter laugh and cough, gasping for air as best as he could.

"Why don't you go back to ogling the nurse, and let me do my _fuckin_' job, Norman." Blake hissed shoving the man. Jayden stumbled then caught his footing, he could feel the nurse looking at him and his hands started to tremble. He didn't want to look at her at the moment to evade the awkwardness from what Blake had said, surely he'd been staring at her earlier but he wasn't 'ogling' her, more of making sure she didn't try anything.

"I wasn't ogling." Jayden said defensively, hearing the nurse move he cautiously looked over and noticed she was crossing her arms and staring at the two with an annoyed look on her face.

"Jayden, ogling a girl… that's funny…" Hunter mused from the bed before flexing his jaw to test the damage Blake had done.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked softly tending to Hunter's split lip.

"Excellent." Hunter replied with a large smile, the nurse looked from him to Blake with a glare.

"I understand that Mr. Davis is a criminal, but that doesn't give you the right to attack _my_ patient. If you can't control yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and if you don't I'll have an officer from outside make you." Jayden looked from Blake over to the nurse who held a stern look on her face; he could feel the rage coming from Blake.

"Make them?" Blake asked with a dark chuckle, Jayden knew that Blake basically had all the officers in this part of the city wrapped around his pinky finger. None of them were stupid enough, or daring enough to cross Blake, if she did ask them to remove him they'd probably laugh and go back to whatever they were doing. "Do you know what this asshole does?" Blake asked walking towards her, they two of them glared at each other. Jayden was impressed that she wasn't the least bit scared, then again she had no idea what she was about to get into.

"We don't have time for this, Carter!" Blake completely ignored Jayden as he continued his stare down with the nurse. "Just tell us what you know, Hunter."

"I'd rather watch the fireworks." Hunter said with a smile as he looked over to Blake and the nurse.

"God damn it, Hunter, just tell us where he is and we can lock him away! Then you don't have to worry about him trying to kill you." Jayden said trying to hold back the anger that was boiling inside of him.

"You just want to get out of here." Hunter said with a smirk, he winced slightly from the pain inside his throat. "All the memories of your past… haunting you, Norm?"

"Yeah I do want to get out of here, and that's not why. I don't want to be here with you, Hunter, you're a fucking hypocrite!" Jayden snapped, Hunter shifted and arched a brow, neither of them noticing that Blake and the Nurse were now paying attention to them.

"Hypocrite? Really?" Hunter asked with a glare.

"You kill cops and agents because they abuse their power. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"The world a favor." Hunter said darkly.

"A favor?! You're killing people who do everything they can to get fucked up people like _you_ off the streets! And you're abusing your power in the process!"

"Watch it, Norman."

"Is that a threat?" Jayden asked stepping closer to Hunter. "I don't know if you noticed, but you can't do _shit_ to me in your current condition. So why don't you stop wasting my time and tell me where the fuck Riley is!"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know. Where. He. IS!" Hunter snapped glaring at Jayden who just returned the glare. "If I did I would draw you… a fucking MAP!" Hunter started coughing violently once more, gaining the nurses attention rather quickly.

Jayden was confused how it happened, one second Blake and he were in the room watching Hunter struggle to breath, and the next he and Blake were walking through the halls. Blake was furious, and a small glimmer of hope took over Jayden when he realized they were finally going to get out of this hellish place. "This was fucking pointless." Blake hissed shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring ahead at the random patients, nurses, and visitors they passed while making their way to the exit.

"Not entirely." Jayden said looking to the ground, the sounds of his past filling his ears as he walked. His mouth went dry and his body went rigid as he continued to walk, he tried to steady his breathing when they stopped in front of an elevator.

"What do you mean not entirely? We didn't learn shit!"

"Riley's done with Hunter, meaning the equation will start over. If anything he's going to try and leave. So what we need to do is get the press involved with Hunter, they find out about him Riley finds out he's still alive. Knowing that he's going to try and come up with a plan to kill Hunter, so we get more of your officers in here, maybe some undercover cops then we can-"

"Sir are you okay?" Jayden blinked at the interruption and he looked up from the ground.

"Ye-"

"You're bleeding from your eye! I'll call a nur-"

"He's fine; it's a rare medical condition… now if you'll excuse us." Blake said in annoyance towards the woman who had interrupted them, as he grabbed Jayden by the arm and dragged him in the elevator as the doors opened. Jayden moved his arm and wiped the blood off with his sleeve, he slowly looked over to Blake to find out if he had gotten it or not. Blake rolled his eyes as he stood in front of Jayden, locating a wet spot on his jacket sleeve he moved and wiped away the smeared blood.

"Thanks-"

"Save it, Norman… now what were you saying?" Blake asked in an annoyed tone.

"Get Riley to find out about Hunter, lead him into a trap and arrest him. I probably won't go very smoothly but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment."

"Let me get this straight… You _want _to involve the press in this?" Jayden looked from ahead over to Blake as they made their way out of the elevator and towards the exit.

"Well… yeah…"

"That's real smart, Jayden. While we're at it lets give him a list of all the reporters in the area, address and all."

"I don't hear you coming up with any plans." Jayden said defensively, he noticed a smirk come across the older man's face.

"I have one."

"Really? Let's hear it then."

"I'll tell you back at the station." The way Blake said it had Jayden's stomach doing flips. He watched to older man carefully as they got into the car and left the hospital parking lot.

--

"What were you doing at the hospital?" Riley asked under his breath staring at the GPS like machine he held in his hands, he paced back and forth as he watched the dot move through the streets. He could hear Britney cry and attempt to scream through the gag that currently covered her mouth; he halted and shot her a dark glare watching as tears ran down her face. "Shut up!" He snapped watching her flinch as she fought desperately against her binds. "Wait, wait, wait… he's alive… he's alive! That's the only logical conclusion! Jayden would never just go in to a hospital if it wasn't something serious… Fuck!" Riley kicked the couch before turning around and flopping down on it. He glared at the GPS in his hands then slowly set it down glaring at the wall across from him, he could still hear Britney crying and screaming. Riley looked over at her and slowly pulled himself to his feet, a large smile came across his face as he grabbed the woman by her hair and dragged her towards the kitchen. "What type of knives do you own? I would use my own… but they're in my warehouse, there are cops all over my warehouse…" He said with a harsh laugh.

Riley whistled as he set Britney in one of the dining room chairs, he walked back into the kitchen and began searching for all of her knives. "You have a beautiful kitchen… shame it will be stained in your blood." Riley said with a frown, he looked over to Britney who had knocked herself on the floor and was trying to scoot away from him. "Britney, darling, you're making this difficult on yourself." Riley said grabbing Britney by her ankle, he began to drag her backwards into the kitchen ignoring the fact she was kicking her leg out at him. "You have more fight in you then your Hubby… then again women always fight more, it's kind of sad really… how easy it is to break men, that is." Riley said with a laugh as he straddled her, looking to the carving knife in his hand, he admired the shine of the knife then looked back down at her. "Usually I use hunting knives. You'll have to bear with me." Riley said with a large smile as he rested the tip of the knife to the left of her abdomen. "If you wiggle too much I'll cut something important. It won't be very fun to kill you in one move." Riley mused as he slowly started to press the knife into her skin.

He smiled as she screamed and thrashed under him; he stopped his movement and gave a heavy sigh. "You're just killing yourself." He mused watching the tears stream down her face, he stopped as he heard the door bell go off. "Expecting someone?"Riley asked moving his free hand and clamping it hard on her mouth before he began to push the knife deeper in her side. He looked away from her and towards the front door before he looked back to the woman who was writhing in pain under him. "So who's at the door, a friend here to comfort you about Glenn? Actually, speaking of friends, do you know where Madison Paige would be? I mean I tried to kill her and she escaped." Riley said with a short harsh laugh as he ripped the knife out of her side before stabbing it back in, deeper this time. "Yes or no, Britney?" He asked once more pulling the knife out of her side, he let go of her mouth so he could hear her muffled cries better. He moved the bloody knife and sliced it lightly across her stomach, stopping above her tenth rib.

"Did you know the human body has twelve pairs of ribs… and that four of them are floating? Eleven," he moved the knife down a little and stared at her body watching her tremble, "and twelve… It's amazing really…" He said with a smile as he lifted the knife off of her and rested the tip on her sternum. "Did you also know the sternum is considered part of the spine?" He asked arching a brow, he gave a heavy sigh as he stood up, throwing the knife in the sink, he looked for another one to use. "A steak knife would be fun." He said turning the knife over in his hands before he looked over to Britney who shook her head and began yelling something through the duct tape over her mouth. He walked over and pulled the tape off her mouth before pulling the sock out of her mouth. "What was that, dear?" She coughed and sobbed against the ground before looking up at him.

"Please! I don't know anything, don't do this to me!" She cried out shaking rather violently, he watched her carefully then rolled her over on her stomach. He once more straddled her and ripped off her shirt listening to her cry harder, he rested the tip of the knife on her back next to the spine.

"There's a main artery right here… I wouldn't move if I was you." He said with a large smile as he began to push the knife into her, listening as she screamed. He moved his free hand and covered her mouth. "As much as I love listening to you people scream, it's dangerous when someone can hear it." He said with a smile as he pushed the knife in deeper. He then slowly pulled it out and looked to the blood that formed around the wound. "Good news, I didn't cut it." He stated with a dark laugh.


	21. Perfectly Flawed

Note; Well. I think I'm getting passed writers block... not fully there... but meh whatever. lol.

My current muse is a rather awkward one for me... Eminem and Lil' Wayne... they definitely are not something I'd listen to on a daily basis. But oh well. whatever works.... I'll just blame my sister for the time being. And I have found out that watching trauma in the er is helping me... I don't even know whats happening half the time cause I'm too busy on the internet... but then I look up and see all the gore on the tele and I'm back to writing. Haha. I have even almost finished my roleplay replies. :D I'm hoping to get them finished before I work on my next chapter... so It might take a bit to get the next chapter up... I apologize in advanced... But enough of me rambling. Enjoy. ;3

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley and Hunter... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XXI

"So what's the deal with you and hospitals?" Blake asked closing Jayden's office door behind him, before he made his way over to the man who was currently leaning against the desk. He stared at the ground in seemingly a trance before he looked over to Blake who was standing in front of him, doing his best to read the expression on Jayden's face.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit, even Hunter knew something." Blake said grabbing Jayden by the chin forcing the man to look him in the eyes.

"Of course he knows, he was my partner at the time."

"So what happened?" Blake asked, staring Jayden deeply in the eyes, Jayden stared back eyes in slight awe. He didn't understand the effect they had on him, it was almost as if they could read his mind and see past all the lies he could ever come up with. He turned his head away not wanting to look Blake in the eyes anymore; he just wanted to shove this day behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Carter." Blake moved closer moving his hands he placed them on Jayden's hips. Forcing Jayden to sit on the desk, sliding his hands down Jayden's thighs he slipped in between the younger man's legs. Jayden watched as Blake started to pull off his tie and a smirk crossed Jayden's face, "So you're going to fuck me until I tell you?"

"No. I have a better idea." Blake informed as he worked on unbuttoning Jayden's shirt.

"What's this idea of yours?" Jayden asked grabbing Blake's hands trying to stop him, Blake easily worked against Jayden's grip he looked from what he was doing to Jayden's face.

"You'll find out soon." Blake stated with a smirk as he worked on pulling off Jayden's suit jacket and shirt.

"I'm not going to talk about this." Jayden said with a heavy sigh as he tried to pull away, Blake grabbed his thighs in an almost bruising grip to stop Jayden from moving, before going back to work on undoing the man's pants. "Blake," Jayden said in a warning tone, Blake smirked and arched a brow as he slid his hand in Jayden's pants and took hold of the man through his boxers. Jayden gave a surprised gasp as he grabbed onto Blake's shoulders, half of him wanted to push Blake away, the other, however, wanted to pull him closer. "Blake, stop." He panted resting his head on the older man's shoulder, moaning silently against him as the man continued to roughly stroke him. "N-not here," he asked softly, he closed his eyes and gave another moan as the man tightened his grip.

"My plan will only work here, _Norman_." Blake said in a matter of fact tone of voice as he moved his hand off Jayden's hardened length and pulled off his pants and boxers. Jayden blinked as he felt the cold steel of handcuffs on his wrist, he sat up and watched in mild interest as Blake cuffed him. "Have I ever told you, you look good in cuffs?" Blake asked with a smirk before picking up Jayden's clothes and walking away from the rather confused agent.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching Blake carelessly drop the clothes in the corner of the room by the door, Blake then rested his hand on the doorknob. "What are you-"

"This plan of mine can be stopped now if you tell me what happened." Blake said with a smirk, one that sent chills up Jayden's spine.

"I told you, I _don't_ want to talk about it." Jayden said getting off the desk and looking towards his clothes. Blake gave a heavy sigh as he looked Jayden over, his eyes then locked on the man's face. Blake took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out, a thoughtful look was on his face as he tightened his grip on the doorknob.

"Have you ever been fucked by two guys at the same time?" Jayden's eyes widened in shock at the question his mouth went dry and he felt like his heart was about to break out of his chest.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered over the question, there was no way Blake was being serious right now. "If this is some sort of sick joke… it's not funny."

"I'm not kidding, all I need to do is tell Ash there's a free fuck in your office, unless you tell me what happened."

"You wouldn't…" Jayden stepped closer to Blake who began to open the door. Jayden blushed in embarrassment as he moved backwards, not wanting anyone else to see him in his current state.

"Try me." Blake said in a daring voice.

"Blake!" Jayden yelled in mild panic as the older man opened the door all the way and leaned in the doorway. "You can't be serious! I told you! I don't want to talk about it." Jayden said feeling the color drain from his face as Blake looked from him out the door.

"Hey, Ash! Come here a minute!"

"Okay-okay! I'll tell you!" Jayden yelled in panic, he watched as Blake stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Jayden leaned against the wall and gave a sigh of relief before looking towards his clothes, figuring he'd wait to get them when Blake came back in. "You're an asshole!" Jayden snapped as Blake walked back in the room. He closed the door and walked towards Jayden who just glared at him.

"So you've said."

"Give me my clothes."

"Why?" Blake asked with a smirk standing in front of Jayden returning the man's glare.

"It's cold in here." Jayden said softly, his eyes widened as Blake grabbed him and roughly turned him around pressing him hard against the wall.

"I'll warm you up." Blake hissed in his ear as he reached his hand around and took hold of Jayden's length.

"Uhnn, B-Blake… Wait…" He panted against the wall, feeling Blake press himself closer. "I-I thought you… wanted me to… hnnn." He rested his forehead against the wall moaning softly as Blake continued to roughly pump his hand, while grinding his own erection against Jayden. Jayden moaned and leaned his head back feeling Blake move to kiss his exposed throat. The man's free hand trailed up Jayden's body stopping at one of Jayden's erect nipples, he smirked against the crook of Jayden's neck as he rubbed his nipple. Jayden moaned as he dug his short nails into the wall, he could already feel sweat cling to his body as Blake continued to play with him.

"Still cold?" He mused against the man's throat.

"N-no…" Jayden moaned leaning forwards; he could feel his knees buckle as he leaned against the wall. "Carter." Jayden moaned while Blake lowered him skillfully to the floor, he moaned softly as the man began to kiss and lick his navel. Jayden moved his hands and ran them through Blake's short hair, leaning his head back as Blake moved up to his neck. "I… I thought you… wanted me to tell you what happened."

"You really want me to stop?" Blake mused before capturing Jayden's lips in a bruising kiss, Jayden moaned into the man's mouth allowing Blake to slip his tongue in. Blake pulled away abruptly and sat up, quickly unbuckling his belt before working on undoing his pants.

"You're not going to stretch me?" Jayden asked in slight shame, the older man laughed cruelly at the question.

"You have a nice scream." Blake said taking hold of Jayden's hips, slowly aligning himself with Jayden's opening listening to the man protest.

"C-can you at least use your spit or something?" Blake smirked at the question as he moved his hand and took hold of Jayden's hair pulling the man up into a sitting position he pulled his head closer so Jayden's nose was basically touching his erection.

"How about we use your spit?" Blake teased, Jayden looked up at him before he leaned forwards and took Blake's length in his mouth, allowing it to go further into his throat he bobbed his head and made sure to slick every inch of it with his spit, he slowly began to pull away but Blake stopped him. "I didn't say stop… And do it like you mean it, Norman." Jayden closed his eyes and moved his hands, taking hold of Blake's shaft he pulled his head back and began to suck and lick the head; he pumped his hands while carefully flexing his fingers around Blake. He pulled his head back and then ran his tongue down Blake's length moving his hand he jerked it to the side while licking and sucking on his length. He once more pulled back to the head and took him in his mouth, taking him in deeply once more bobbing and turning his head while massaging him with his tongue. He moaned lightly against the man as Blake's fingers curled in his hair, hearing Blake return the moan. Jayden moved one of his hands and reached in Blake's pants taking hold of the man's balls, quickly massaging them as he worked on his length. "Uhn… Norman… shit." Jayden gave a throaty moan at the sound of his name leaving Blake's mouth like that. It was full of so much pleasure, he shifted and moved faster reflexively tightening his hand on Blake his eyes widened when he realized he wasn't ready for that yet. Blake came hard in his mouth and down his throat, Jayden pulled back and looked up at Blake with half lidded eyes. Listening to the man catch his breath he swallowed the milky liquid that had been preventing him from breathing.

"Is that good enough, or should I do it some more?" Jayden asked before wiping the cum and saliva off his mouth, he gave a surprised yelp as Blake quickly pinned him to the floor. Jayden shifted and blinked as Blake rotated him, placing Jayden's right leg on his opposite shoulder and straddling Jayden's left leg. Jayden rested his hands flat on the ground, he could feel Blake move closer and he turned his head to look at the man who began to push into him. Jayden began to dig his nails into the ground as Blake ruthlessly went in full hilt. "C-Carter!" He cried out in pleasure and pain as the man pulled out and slammed back in. He turned his head away from Blake and panted heavily against the ground as Blake continued thrusting harshly inside of him. "Uh, C-Carter… Good… uh… so good." He moaned shamelessly into the floor, he bucked his hips against Blake the best he could in his position. His fingers slipped off the ground and began to dig into his hands. He closed his eyes and moaned heavily as Blake took hold of his hardened length.

"You're good at acting like a whore, Norman. Did you moan like this for the other guys who used you?" Blake asked with a rather cruel smirk.

"N-no…" Jayden moaned turning his head to look at Blake. "Carter, please?"

"Please what?" Jayden closed his eyes as he bucked his hips slowly moving them in a rhythm against Blake's movements.

"D-don't make me… talk about uhnn it?" Blake shrugged Jayden's leg off his shoulder and leaned on his free hand. Moving his head forwards and kissed the younger man's neck; Jayden turned his head and began to kiss Blake eagerly. Blake frowned at the taste in Jayden's mouth and quickly broke the kiss, not really wanting to taste himself; he sat up slightly and watched Jayden pant under him.

"Why?"

"It hurts…" Blake smirked as he roughly jerked Jayden in time with his thrusts.

"This?" Blake asked thrusting in full hilt, watching Jayden writhe in pleasure under him.

"N-no… talking about uh it…" Jayden moaned feeling Blake slowly start to move again, he slowly looked back up at Blake. "Ple-" Blake cut him off with a harsh kiss, surely he didn't enjoy tasting himself in Jayden's mouth but he didn't want to hear the hurt in Jayden's voice at the moment. Jayden closed his eyes and kissed him back eagerly.

"Hey Bla-" They both froze as they heard the door open; Jayden's face turned a bright red as the two of them looked over to a rather surprised Ash. Who's face was currently redder then Jayden's, his eyes were wide at the sight. After all he wasn't really expecting to find Blake fucking someone in a closet like office… plus the fact he was fucking a guy, he never saw that one coming. "I… uh… I'll come back… later." Ash stuttered as he quickly stepped out of the room closing the door loudly behind him. Blake grumbled under his breath and looked down at Jayden who stared at the now closed door in slight horror. Blake slowly began to pull out of Jayden listening to the man groan, before sitting up and putting himself away.

"I-I can't believe Ash…" Jayden looked over to Blake who uncuffed him; Jayden quickly got up and moved to his clothes where he began to get dressed as if his life depended on it. "I told you we shouldn't do this here." Jayden said his face was still flushed with embarrassment; Blake smirked as he zipped up his pants and walked over to Jayden.

"Like it matters… he'll get over it. And don't think you got out of telling me about what happened." Blake said in a warning tone as he pulled open the door and walked out leaving Jayden alone. Jayden groaned as he closed the door and worked on buttoning his shirt, '_This day is just getting better and better._' He rolled his eyes as he tucked his shirt into his pants and worked on doing his belt. '_I can't believe Ash walked in on us… he probably thinks even less of me now, after all I was completely naked and cuffed… Knowing my luck I probably still have cum on my face!_' He quickly moved his hands to his face to make sure he didn't and gave a relieved sigh when he didn't find any. He walked over to the desk and sat down with an annoyed sigh, he still ached with lust and wished Blake would have held off on the blow job so they both could have cum before their interruption… then again that would probably be more awkward then what had happened. '_I can't show my face to Ash ever again…_' He could feel the heat of embarrassment fill his cheeks as he hit his head on his desk. '_Hopefully his fear of Blake is enough for him to keep silent about this._'

"Norman! We found Riley!" Blake yelled, watching as Jayden got up and quickly rushed out of the office. He awkwardly averted his gaze from Ash when they walked towards the doors of the precinct.

--

"Britney, darling, where are you hiding?" Riley cooed as he walked through the house, he dragged the bloody butcher knife across the wall, whistling like an owner calling for their lost dog. "Here, Britty, Britty, Britty!" He said in a sing song voice, he came to a stop as he looked towards the closet that was next to him. "You know… you could probably hide easier if you weren't bleeding… who ya on the phone with, Britty?" Riley asked ripping open the closet, his hand shot out and he grabbed onto Britney's short hair yanking her out of the closet smiling as she gave a scream in pain. "Is that the police? Huh? Think they can save you?" He asked with a laugh as he slammed his foot down on the phone, he slowly turned his attention back to Britney with a large smile. She screamed and kicked him hard in the face watching him double back in pain, she quickly pulled herself to her feet and began to run the best she could away from him. She held her side in pain as she made her way towards the stairs so she could escape. "Get back here!" Riley yelled running after her, he quickly tackled her before she reached the stairs. He sat up and lifted the knife before slamming it down, she screamed and lifted her hand as if it would protect her only to find the knife slicing through her hand and burying itself deep in her right shoulder.

"Fuck!" she screamed thrashing her head to the side as Riley slowly started to pull the knife out. "Get away from me! You sick bastard! I hope Lieutenant Blake bashes your fucking skull in!" She spat blood on Riley's face, Riley turned his head away from her in disgust, lifting his free hand he back handed her smiling in satisfaction as her cry in pain.

"I'm going to disregard what you said… you're in pain. Pain does crazy things to people. I should end this quickly, you never know when the wonderful men in blue will show up." He said with a harsh laugh, he stood up and grabbed her by the hair dragging her towards the stairs.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Riley stopped walking and threw her forwards watching in amusement as she tumbled down the stairs crying out in pain all the while.

"You can try running again." He mused watching as she quickly scrambled to her feet and moved for the front door. He smiled and threw the knife watching as it lodged itself in the back of her thigh, she screamed as she collapsed and held her leg in pain. She looked over to Riley and quickly began to drag herself across the ground.

"N-no! Stay away from me!" She moved her hand and grabbed the hilt of the knife, with a frustraied and pain filled cry she pulled it out of her leg and looked over to Riley who basically stood over her. "Go away!" She yelled waving the knife around, she screamed and dropped it as Riley pressed his foot down hard on a wound she had on her calf from earlier. He smiled down at her and watched as she cried and desperately tried to drag herself away from him.

"Now what did I do with all that Lye… do you remember?" He mused arching a brow, she cried hard against the ground as she heard Riley pick up the knife. "No? Shame…"

"P-please! Stop…"

"Stop? Stop!? You want me to stop?" He laughed harshly as he walked over towards her. "You haven't given me reason to. Look at you! I kill your Husband and all you want to do is focus on the story of a lifetime!"

"No, that's not true…"

"Then what's with all the research, Britney?"

"So I can have a story when they put your jack ass away! I won't just sit here as you kill more of my friends for your stupid-"

"Stupid!" Riley grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her face hard against the floor. "What I'm doing isn't _stupid_! It's wonderful, it's smart! No one can stop me!"

"Then why were you in jail, Riley!" She yelled watching Riley's smile falter, he stood up and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"Because Jayden cheated!" He snapped as he began to pace back and forth. "He fucking cheated, I had everything! _Everything_ going as planned, and then he walks in with those fucking glasses and ruined it! Hunter and I were doing the world a favor by wiping out people like _you_ and people like _Blake_. Abusive cops and annoyed flies that won't leave you alone until you're nothing! Hunter was… Hunter… was…" He stopped as he looked her over and then looked towards the front door. "Oh god… Hunter." Riley dropped the knife and grabbed his hair before falling on his knees. Britney looked at him before quickly getting up and running away from the man. He lifted his head at the sound of sirens and quickly got to his feet, looking around he located the GPS system he needed and then quickly made his way for the back door. "Consider yourself lucky, _Britney_!" Riley snapped as he slammed open the sliding glass door and ran to the fence in the back, jumping over it he smiled as he picked up his pace.


	22. Hell Proof

Note; Oh... Bad news... we're coming to the end of the case. D:

Good news I'm already planning a sequel. :D

Anyway, I know a lot of you might be like; "Wait, why would the Director bother to appear for this?" But I promise you it'll be amazing. :D hopefully... Haha...ha... anyway... Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley, Hunter, and Baldric... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XXII

"Blake! We need an ambulance!" Jayden said as he slipped his gun away and knelt down next to the bleeding blond, "Hey, Britney, are you with me?" He asked lightly tapping her face, she groaned, struggling, she opened her eyes. "Hey, I need you to stay with me okay?" He said forcing a smile before he looked her over, she was currently in her bra and underwear and basically painted in her blood. He could see there were many cuts over her body about fourteen on her front and he couldn't even imagine how much on her back. He looked back to her face and blinked as she started to close her eyes. "Britney, you need to stay awake." Jayden noted her shallow breathing and looked around the room then over to Blake who stood next to them gun in hand. "Did you find anything?"

"No, bastard left. How's she holding up? Ambulance should be here shortly."

"She's not doing too well, from the look of it she's over exerted herself, now she has no adrenaline left… and… Britney, look at me." Jayden stopped talking to Blake and went back to keeping her focus, he could talk about that later right now he had to keep her alive. "How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but he guessed he should get her to talk, his eyes widened as she gave a gargling noise before turning her head to the side.

"That's not good." Blake muttered as he looked around them, his eyes then locked on the sliding glass door which had a bloody hand print on it. "I think I know where Riley went."

"Where the hell is the rest of your officers?" Jayden asked turning Britney on her side so she could cuff up the blood that was stopping her from breathing, noticing she was still having trouble he lightly grabbed her arm and lifted it above her head. "Are you still having trouble breathing?" He asked noticing the stab wounds in her side.

"Y-yes." She said in almost a whisper, the fact she answered was good but it was bad news. Jayden frowned then look up at Blake who was staring at her back in shock.

"What?" He moved and leaned over making sure not to touch Britney as he looked to her back. He frowned instantly at the sight. He sat back up and looked towards Britney with sympathy, it was obvious she wasn't going to make it, Riley was cruel when he cut up his victims, he cut perfectly around every artery and organ and cut away muscle and tissue. Then he allowed his victims to put up a fight, knowing their adrenaline would fuel them to do anything in their power knowing full well it would result in their death. In fact from the large gouge in her back you could see that her insides were basically collapsing on itself, and from all the damage Riley's knife did she would be dead within the next couple hours. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat down next to her, reaching over he held her hand in a reassuring manner. "Talk to me."

"What… about?" Britney asked tightening her grip on Jayden's hand, her eyes teary when she saw the solemn look on his face.

"Anything." He replied with a forced smile.

Jayden looked around the backyard in frustration, spotting the footprints in the mud he walked over to them. He clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the foot prints which ended at the fence. He could hear someone walking towards him and blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he found himself looking at Blake who avoided eye contact. "You did what you coul-"

"I could have done more, Carter!" Jayden snapped pulling away from him, glaring at the foot prints. "I should have known he was coming here! We should have had someone watching her! Then all of this could have been avoided, we could have had him… now we're back to square one, we have nothing! This," he pointed to the mud then looked over to Blake, "is all we have."

"I know you're pissed off but don't take you anger out on me! Big whoop he killed another person, it's not the end of the fucking world, why don't you grow up and stop crying like a little bitch!"

"Sorry… I need to think…" Jayden muttered crouching next to the footprints. Blake watched him in annoyance before turning on his heel and walking away.

'_Don't worry so much, tripto will help you forget._' Jayden blinked at the feeling of someone next to him, he turned his head and stood up to find that he was face to face with himself. This version of him however looked like a wreck, his hair was a mess he had large bags under his eyes and he was smiling like a… well like a crack head actually. His clothes were dirty and his shirt was buttoned a couple buttons off, it was also half untucked. His tie hung loosely around his neck and he seemed sickly.

"I don't have anymore tripto."

'_And look where that's gotten us, Norm! You know tripto makes you feel better, it helps you forget, it makes the pain go away._'

"I don't want to forget."

'_Really? You don't want to forget that you _failed_ and let Britney die. You don't want to forget that she died in your hands, look at them._' Jayden hesitated then looked at his hands, which were still red with blood. '_Surely you want to forget everything she told you, about her last words as her grip on your hand loosed, as she breathed her last breath. And I _know_ you want to forget how CPR failed, and how Blake basically had to pull you off her. It's all because you turned tripto down, you replaced it for _him_. He doesn't take care of you like tripto does, he doesn't stop your pain, he doesn't help you think, and he definitely doesn't make you forget. Instead he hurts you mentally and physically, he distracts you from your work, and he makes you _remember_, Norm. We don't want to remember… remember?_'

"Triptocaine will kill me though…"

'_Kill you? That's a lie… it's saving us, Norm. Look how weak you are, when we had tripto you were strong, nothing could stop you. Then when fatigue started to get to you, one quick sniff took it away. Tripto would have led you here, Norm… You could have saved her._' Jayden felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest as the other him continued to talk, he was confused to when this change had happened. He didn't know when he turned into his reason, he definitely didn't want to be him, not with his addiction spitting venomous lies into his ear… or were they truths… he couldn't remember.

"But… the Barman…"

'_Is a program created by the government, are you really going to listen to them? You know how dirty the government really is, Norm, the Barman is just them trying to scare you. We never listened to him that much before, confide in him sure… but now we know that _they_ are watching those conversations, they know how smart it makes you. Tripto I mean. You're just a kid, your "showing off" your abilities, a Golden Boy no one wants. So they lie to you about tripto so you stop using it, so you die, Norm._'

"That's highly unlikely…"

'_Is it really? With everything we've seen, do you really think they're doing this for your well being? I mean look what ARI's doing to you._'

"It doesn't matter anyway. I don't have anymore."

'_It's in the evidence room._'

"I'm not allowed near it, Blake has people watching it."

'_Make Ash do it, seduce him into it… tripto will make you forget doing that too._'

"What about Blake?"

'_Forget him, when we leave this place we're going to be so high that we won't remember anything that happened between us and him._'

"But… I don't want to forget." Jayden said softly staring in the now furious eyes of his other self.

'_What good has he been? What about tripto, huh? I _know_ you miss it, our body misses it! I mean we shake violently, we bleed out of our nose, we break out in a cold sweat, and we're in pain!_'

"I haven't had withdrawals for a while now, thanks to him."

'_And how long will that last, Norm? How long will sleeping with him last? What if you stay with him and he dies on a case? Then what? What if Riley kills him? He's only human, Norm, he's weak, vulnerable, mortal… Tripto… Tripto lasts forever, it's always there for us... What about when he gets tired of us? What about when he loses interest and wants nothing more to do with us? And like _he_ matters anyway, after this case we're going back to Washington. No more Phili and no more Blake… remember?_'

"Carter!" Jayden yelled looking back towards the house. He reached in his suit jacket and pulled out his glove slipping it on. He then pulled out he ARI glasses and looked them over carefully while unfolding the arms.

'_What are you doing?_'

"Proving I don't need tripto anymore. I have an idea," The other him just glared before crossing his arms over his chest. '_You'll be back, Norm, you always come crawling back._'

"What is it, Norman? Done being a little a bitch?" He teased then blinked as he stared at the ARI glasses in Jayden's hand. "What are you doing with those?"

"I can use them to follow Riley's footprints. If we follow them then we can find out where the bastard is, and incase the glitch is still there your help would be highly appreciated."

"You can't be serious…"

"Come on, like I said, these footprints are our only lead." Blake watched him carefully as he began t put the glasses on.

"If you die on me…" Blake muttered in a warning tone. Jayden swallowed the lump in his throat before putting the glasses on, opening his eyes he looked around and smiled as he found himself in the backyard. He flexed his hand and watched the light cascade over the muddy ground, kneeling down he lightly touched the footprints to put it in his database so he would follow the right set of prints. Standing up he looked over to the fence and walked over to it, noticing the blood running down it he reached his hand out and frown at the name. It was Britney's blood, with a heavy sigh he hopped over the fence, once more flexing his fingers to pull up where the footprints were heading.

"This way…" Jayden said as he headed off in their direction.

"Captain Perry, Director Baldric is here to see you." Charlene said from her seat, Perry froze at the title and name before he looked over to the man who stood just a few feet away from him. The man wore a black pinstriped suit, with a matching black tie. In one hand was a briefcase the other was held out to shake Perry's hand, he quickly stepped up and shook it strongly with a forced smile. With him were two other agents in black suits, they stood tall and had their hands clasped behind their back, they stood in an almost military fashion.

"Director Baldric, what brings you here?" The man gave an arrogant smile as they stopped shaking hands, his eyes scanned around the room from behind his sunglasses and he slowly pulled them off.

"I'm here because of a prisoner you currently have in custody." Noticing Parry arch a brow he gave an annoyed sigh. "Agent Hunter Davis… do you mind if we take this conversation into your office?"

"Not at all, please come in." Perry said in slight nervousness as he walked over to his office and opened his door for the man. He watched as the two agents walked in after him, hesitantly he followed and closed the door behind him. Taking his seat behind the desk he looked over to Baldric who was shuffling through his suitcase, the two agents stood next to the man with their arms crossed over their chest. He looked from them to Baldric as he pulled out a form and held it out to Perry.

"We'll be taking him off your hands." Baldric stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. "I'm sure he's of no help to you at the moment. See he's been following orders from Riley for so long he sees the man as his superior. One thing about Agent Davis is he follows his superiors without question, and because Agent Jayden, and Lieutenant… Blake?" He paused till Perry nodded before continuing. "Are lower ranks then Riley is, in his mind anyway, he won't listen to them. So he's of no use to you, that's why we're taking him from your custody. We'll take him and, for lack of better words, reprogram him."

"Reprogram him?"

"Yes. Now if you'll point us in his direction we'll get to work on that right away… what holding cell is he in?"

"He's at the hospital." Baldric's smile faltered at the news, he looked from the agent to his left then back to Perry.

"Hospital… Jayden failed to mention that… What's he in there for?"

"He was poisoned… or something like that." Baldric gave a small laugh at the news.

"Well, that will make my job easier… What hospital is he at?" The man asked running a hand through his short black and gray hair.

"Derek Emery Baldric… What brings you here?" Hunter asked with a smile, the older man looked around the room and ignored the nurse who currently injected something into Hunter's IV.

"You, of course… I see Riley's done with you, fed you lye did he?" Baldric asked with a smile, he had left his two agents outside with the officers so he could speak with the agent by himself.

"A peanut butter lye sandwich, you know it wasn't that bad… Until it began to burn me, that is."

"I see, well I have a job for you."

"Not in a good position… to take a job, Derek." Hunter stated while pulling his hands against the cuffs. "Besides not much good I'd do when my throat decides to close up."

"Hmm, well all you have to do is tell me where Riley is."

"Like I told Jayden and Blake… I don't know."

"Riley fired you, you're of no use to him anymore. I'm your boss now, and only me, so _where_ is Riley?" Hunter stared at Baldric for a second then gave a heavy sigh.

"He's probably killing Britney Sanders… probably trying to find Madison Paige while he's at it… Depending on the time he's either playing his sick game of… cat and mouse or he's… covering her in lye."

"See that wasn't so hard. If he doesn't find Madison Paige's location, what is he doing?"

"Looking for a new hideout… ours was discovered and if anything crawling with cops."

"And where will this hideout be located?"

"In an abandoned warehouse, hell it could even be owned… so long as it's secluded he's fine with it."

"Thank you for your help; you'll be transferred to a hospital back home. Have a good day, Agent Davis."

"Shit! Goddamn rain washed them away!" Jayden yelled in frustration, he ripped off his glasses and glared at the ground. "This was a waste of fucking time! I don't get what the hell he would be doing here anyway there's nothing here except-" He blinked as his phone started to ring, hesitantly he pulled the phone out and his eyes widened at the name on his phone, he quickly answer it. "He-"

"Jayden, have you checked on Mrs. Sanders?"

"Yes… she's dead."

"Hmmm, Hunter said he'd be looking for Madison Paige, have you checked on her?"

"Hunter…?"

"Yes I just spoke with him."

"So you're in town?" Jayden asked with wide eyes, Blake arched a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Yes, official business, I want to get this case solved as quickly as possible… now as I was saying, have you checked on Ms. Paige?"

"She's safe, we had her go to a place no one would look for her, and we told her not to tell anyone her location. Knowing her, she's smart enough to follow those rules, so she's safe." Jayden said looking from Blake to the area around them.

"Great, in that case he's looking for a warehouse to be his safe haven. Find it, and give me the location when you do."

"Yes, sir." Jayden said giving a small sigh as the man hung up the phone, he slid his phone in his pocket then looked over to Blake.

"What was that about?"

"My Director is in town." Jayden said while running a hand through his wet hair. "He got Hunter to talk, apparently Riley's looking for a ware-" He cut himself off and quickly slipped on his glasses, pulling down the map a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He pulled off the glasses then looked to Blake with a satisfied smile. "I know where he is."


	23. Cat and Mouse

Note; Sorry this chapter took so long. I was put off after I had an awkwardly hot dream of Blake and Hunter. O.o

Anyway. I hope you enjoy. :D

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley, Hunter, and Baldric... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XXIII

"You're really suggesting splitting up?" Jayden asked looking at Blake in disbelief at the statement.

"Well… yeah, we can find him faster."

"He'll also be able to pick us off faster." Jayden said with a slight sigh, Blake looked from his gun over to Jayden and shrugged.

"We have fire power he has-"

"Us at a disadvantage…" Jayden said looking towards the opening of the abandoned factory that was in the area. As his suspicion would have it, Riley's foot prints were heading towards the entrance.

"How so?"

"We're soaked to the bone… do you remember what I told you happened with Clay? Besides he's probably getting familiar with the place, he has a photographic memory. He probably as already memorized every inch of this place." Jayden said Blake rolled his eyes as he stood up straight.

"Fine… Aren't you supposed to tell your director where we are?" Blake asked arching an eyebrow. Jayden hesitated then pulled out his ARI, slipping them and his glove on. Pulling down the map he moved his gloved hand and copied their location, going through his files he sent it to Baldric's phone. Closing everything he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as a large pain rushed through his head.

"There ha-" He froze when he noticed the space next to him was empty, his head snapped to the side as he heard a door close from inside the factory. "Goddamn it, Carter!" Jayden yelled gripping his gun, holding it at the ready and walked in the factory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Riley gave a bored sigh as he sat down on the ground and leaned against the blood stained and dingy wall. Pulling out the GPS system he carefully looked it over. His smile fell from his face as he stared at the dot on the screen that indicated where Jayden was. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and watched the dot move in shock and anger, "Here? He's here? Why is he here?" He slipped it into his pocket and began searching the room he was in frantically for some sort of weapon. "I should have taken one of the knives from Britney… now I have no-Hello!" He grabbed the dull and rusted item off the ground. He looked around the room taking in the sight of the hooks that hung from the ceiling. The place smell of rotting flesh and blood, he looked back to the rusted cleaver in his hand and his smile grew. "A meat factory, huh…? This is wonderful." He stated with a small laugh. '_Time for some cat and mouse…_'

He looked around again before he walked towards a door in the back of the room he was in, pulling it open he stared at the grated steps in front of him with a smile. Tightening his grip on the hilt of the cleaver he took off in a run up the stairs. He smiled at the sound of the grated metal as he reached the top, sliding to a stop in front of a door he looked it over then down the narrow hallway. After a second he gave a heavy sigh and ran down the hallway, looking around all the while. '_Such a bit play field… where to begi-_' he stopped walking as he heard a loud crash a bit behind him, carefully he pulled out his GPS and looked from the dot to around him. '_Not Jayden… not him… then who… who else is here?_' He stood in silence a calculating look took over his face then turned to one of horror. '_Blake… Carter Blake… Oh… oh this, this is… what… what is this? Good? Bad? Hmmm…_' He looked to the GPS then behind him, giving his location one last good look he took off it a run. '_Play with Jayden first. He's such a fun mouse._' Riley laughed as he took off in a run, allowing his laugh to echo through the vents he passed by.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alone. That was the only word that could describe how Jayden felt, his hands shook violently and his head was swimming in pain, he forgot why he was here. He turned on his heel quickly at the sound of a crash, his gun aimed at the door that loomed ominously behind him. He didn't like the look of the door, or the feel of the door, it was… creepy to put it mildly. His eyes stayed locked on the door as a bone chilling laugh seemed to echo from above him. '_This way…_' the voice was whispered yet hearing it brought a calming sensation he turned around with a smile expecting to see the man the voice belonged to. His heart ached when he stared at the vast nothingness behind him. That was right… Clay was dead, he wouldn't be on a mission with him ever again, he was… alone.

'_It's not so bad, Norman._' He could hear his voice muse out at him, hesitantly he began to walk deeper into the empty space that had been behind him. '_Being alone I mean. It's not bad, after all you're not entirely _alone_. I'm here for you after all. Tripto can be there too._' It finished in a sing song voice, Jayden tried to shove it aside as he tightened his grip on his gun. He stopped walking and quickly leaned against a wall, resting his head against it he gave a heavy sigh. His eyes widened at the feeling of a light breeze.

"No… not now… not fucking now!" His right hand moved off his gun and searched his pockets desperately. He frowned heavily when he came up empty handed. He hit his head on the wall and quickly stepped back as it seemed to vanish. Instead he found himself staring at trees. "Shit…" He whispered blinking when he saw a figure walk away from him, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he followed after the man. "Clay?" he asked in a soft whisper, he put his hand on his head and stumbled forwards as his scenery changed between reality and a forest… or was the forest real?

'_Is there a reason you're following shadows of your past? I mean look at you, Norman, you need tripto. What's holding you back?_'

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing!"

'_That's why you're yelling at nothing… Tell me tough guy, why not use ARI and track down Riley?_' Jayden blinked and looked from his other self to his shaking hands and the gun they held.

"I don't want to risk it." He muttered as he once more began to walk down the pitch black hallway. Jayden gave a sigh of relief when his other self seemed to have vanished; now he could think. He quickly turned around and aimed his gun into the dark area he had come from. He could have sworn he heard footsteps, yet there only seemed to be darkness. He stood there with his gun aimed in the dark hoping his eyes would come to focus and he could see. Hesitantly he lowered the gun and turned around, once more continuing his walk nervously checking over his shoulder at the sound of more footsteps. Sweat started to bead on his forehead as he came to a stop, he turned around and once more aimed his gun into the dark. His heart was pounding, and his breath became heavy, there was definitely someone there he just didn't know their exact location.

Riley held a large Cheshire grin as he watched Jayden, his eyes were locked on the gun in the man's shaking hands. It was aimed at his chest, Jayden could easily stop him if he followed his instincts and pulled the trigger. He could almost laugh as the man once more lowered the gun and began to walk, '_Like tracking a blind mouse._' He tightened his hand on the hilt of the cleaver and looked over his shoulder towards the door he'd come from. Slowly he turned his attention back to his prey and began to walk after him. His eyes widened when he saw Jayden pull out his ARI, he knew that would give away his position, he watching him slip them on he picked up his pace.

Jayden turned and saw the figure coming at him, raising his gun he blinked as something smacked his arm to the side. He felt a cold hand grip his throat and found himself slammed against a wall. His eyes widened as they locked on Riley's smiling face, he moved his free hand and quickly punched the man hard across the face. He quickly pulled away as the man's grip loosed, lifting his gun he aimed it at the man who glared over at him.

"Drop you weapon!" Jayden demanded, he watch Riley carefully. Riley looked from Jayden to the rusty cleaver in his hand and he couldn't help but laugh as he allowed it to clatter to the floor. "Put your hands on your head, and turn around." He watched as Riley did as he was told and he could feel his stomach churn. This was wrong, he was planning something, Riley wasn't one to give up easily. "Don't try anything." Jayden said in a warning tone as he walked forwards keeping his gun on Riley.

"Now why would _I_ try something, Norm?" Riley asked with a smirk, listening to the man get closer, hearing the sound of handcuffs and the arm on his wrist he smiled. He yanked his arm to the side and turned around sending his other fist towards Jayden's face. He watched the man stumble back and reach for his gun, Riley quickly tackled the man pinning him to the floor he leered down at the man. "I got you." Riley said in a sing song voice his eyes locked on the ARI that was over Jayden's eyes and his smile turned into a frown. "Now let's get rid of these." Riley muttered as he watched Jayden struggle frantically. He forced Jayden's hands above his head and put both of his wrists in one of his hands, he moved his free hand and pulled off Jayden's glasses and carelessly dropped them to the side. He watched Jayden thrash around and smirked when he grabbed the man's gun, pulling it out of his holster he pressed the barrel of the gun hard under his chin. "We're going to play a game now, Norman."

"Get the fuck off me, Riley." Jayden demanded in a surprisingly dark voice.

"I think you've been hanging out with Blake too much. Speaking of which, you've been hanging at his house a lot. Is he taking advantage of you?" Riley mused, catching the blush on Jayden's face he gave a small laugh. "Wow, Jayden, just when I thought you couldn't become any more pathetic." He said with a heavy sigh, he moved the gun off Jayden's chin and pressed it hard against the man's shoulder. "I don't know where your friend is, and I don't like that. When I pull the trigger, and you scream for me, will he come to save you?" Riley asked arching a brow, he could see the distress on the man's face and his smile widened. "I'm waiting."

"No." Jayden said lying easily, Riley stared at him for a second.

"Hmm… Well… You should scream anyway." Riley stated with a large smile as he pulled the trigger. He watched as Jayden grave a loud cry in pain and began to struggle pointlessly, wincing in pain from the shot.

"Fuck you!" Jayden yelled in pain.

"Oh stop being a baby… why not take some of your drugs, hmm?" Riley asked, letting go of Jayden's wrists, before he began to feel the man's pockets for a vial. Jayden weakly struggled against him, allowing his wounded arm to just lay there as he tried to pull away from him and shove him off with the other hand. "Where are you drugs, Norm?" Riley asked in annoyance.

"I quit," Jayden said panting from pain and exhaustion.

"Quit? That means…" he began to grind his teeth and hit Jayden across the face with the gun. Jayden's head lolled to the side, a numbing sensation washed over his body, his vision turned black and everything felt calm here. Sadly it didn't last he found himself coming to with Riley holding the collar of his shirt and shaking him, yelling loudly though he had missed most of what the man had said. "…all pointless you, fuck!" He found himself slammed against the ground and felt hands curl around his neck, ruthlessly blocking his windpipe. He quickly moved his hands and tried to pry Riley's hands off of him, ignoring the horrible pain in his shoulder as he fought desperately to get him off so he could breathe. "I think I'm going to kill your boyfriend right in front of you, Norm, how does that sou-" He cut himself off at the feeling of something cold pressed against the back of his head.

"Let him go, and put your hands in the air."

"Speak of the Devil. Looks like it's your lucky day, Norm." Riley said with a laugh as he let go of Jayden and put his hands up as instructed, he smiled in amusement as Jayden grabbed his throat in a protective way and began to cough and wheeze under him, gasping for much needed oxygen. Riley frowned at the feeling of the cuff locking on his wrist, feeling his arm being painfully twisted behind him he looked over his shoulder at Blake who forced his other wrist to join the cuffed one behind his back. Blake grabbed him by the Bicep and pulled him up and off of Jayden, watching as the agent sat up wincing as he grabbed his shoulder eagerly putting pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Can you stand?" Blake asked keeping his gun pressed against Riley's head while holding his bicep.

"Yeah." Jayden replied as he reached over and grabbed his ARI glasses and slipping them away. Spotting his gun which Riley had dropped to start strangling him, he picked it up and slipped it in his holster before standing up. Steadying himself on the wall next to him as a large wave of dizziness washed over him. He gave a soft groan as he used the wall to support himself, he closed one of his eyes and blood rushed over it from the gash on his head from when Riley hit him with the gun.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… just a little dizzy." Jayden muttered slowly standing on his own. He moved his uninjured arm and once more held his bullet wound. He could feel the blood rush down his arm and he wondered if he was dizzy from the knock on his head or from blood loss.

"So… I guess I'm going to jail… again." Riley glared back at Jayden knowing he had something to do with knowing where he was. "Oh, but I can be there with some good news. You have to go to the hospital for that wound of yours." Riley gave a harsh laugh as Blake shoved him forwards making him walk. Jayden watched them then carefully followed after, Riley was right, he would have to go to the hospital. A feeling of dread washed over him as he forced himself to keep walking, he wouldn't mind just curling in a ball and dying here rather than go back to one of those places.

"Shut up, Riley." Blake hissed in annoyance as he shoved Riley through a doorway.

"Sticking up for your toy? How cute…" Riley mused with a large smile as he looked over his shoulder to the two men behind him.

"I told you to shut up."

"Make me." Riley stated childishly, not expecting Blake to stop him and punch him across the face. Riley's head snapped to the side and he could feel blood rushing down his chin from his split lip. His jaw ached from the force of the punch; he swayed slightly then looked towards Blake who smirked in satisfaction. "That was uncalled for." Blake slipped his gun away and grabbed Riley by the collar of his shirt.

"Keep it up, Riley." Blake said in a daring voice, Riley smiled brightly at him.

"Hunter can punch harder." Riley almost laughed as Blake once more punched him hard across the face. The second Riley looked to Blake the man punched him again, Riley looked back and waited for another punch but Jayden had grabbed Blake's wrist. Riley watched the blood drip off Jayden's hand and he smirked when he saw the hesitant look on Blake's face. He let go of Riley's shirt and shoved the man forwards, once more pulling out his gun.

"Don't try anything." Blake muttered as they once more began to walk.

Reaching the beginning area Riley blinked as lights shone on them, Blake looked ahead at the three FBI agents who stood in front of them. Jayden held his shoulder tighter when he spotted them, noticing the Agent in the middle walk out so he was no longer a silhouette. Jayden's eyes widened when he realized the man was Derek Baldric, his boss and director.

"Director Baldric, what are you doing here?" Jayden asked Baldric looked from Jayden to Blake with a smile.

"Lieutenant Blake?"

"Yeah,"

"Might I borrow your gun for a moment?" He asked holding out his hand, Riley looked from Baldric's hand over his shoulder to Blake, who hesitated.

"Why?"

"Well, the sooner you hand it over, the sooner you'll find out." Baldric said with an amused smile, hesitantly he handed the older man his gun watching as Baldric looked it over then aimed it at Riley.

"Derek… what are you doing?" Riley asked in slight fear as he pulled against the cuffs around his wrists, Baldric watched him for a second then pulled the trigger. Jayden flinched and turned his head away as Riley fell backwards and hit the ground hard with a loud thud. Blake watched in shock as Baldric handed him his gun back.

"Congratulations, Blake, you're a hero... Might want to uncuff him though… kinda looks like unnecessary murder at the moment. I'm sure you can come up with a story as to why you needed to pull the trigger as well." Baldric said flatly as he cracked his neck.

"Sir, with all due respect, we _had_ him… Killing him _was_ unnecessary."

"As usual you're too soft, Agent Jayden. There's an ambulance outside you might as well go with them. Blake… you have your officers to deal with, I'll give you a minute to uncuff Riley before I send your men in." Baldric said while adjusting his tie and looking to the dead body on the floor, he turned on his heel and left the building with the other two agents. Blake frowned before kneeling down and uncuffing the body, standing up he looked over to Jayden who looked at Riley with a sadness in his eyes.

"Come on." Blake muttered grabbing Jayden's uninjured arm and pulling him away from the body and towards the door. He watched as his men ran in, "Riley's bodies over there." Blake muttered in a bored manner as he forced Jayden out the doors and towards the ambulance that was parked a bit away from the police cars. Three medics ran over, one took Jayden towards the ambulance, and the other two ran inside the building.

"So what happened?" Ash asked now standing next to Blake who boredly watched the Jayden sit in the back of the ambulance, he slowly turned his head and looked over to the man next to him.

"Riley had Jayden in a hostage situation. Jayden was able to distract him and opened a clear shot for me. So I took it." Blake lied, easily, his eyes lazily moved from Ash towards Baldric who was currently on the phone with someone. Seeing him hang up Blake, without a word, walked away from Ash and made his way towards the director. Baldric looked over to him at the sound of his footsteps; a small smile came across his face.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour. Is there a reason you're gracing us with your presence?" There was mockery in his voice and he noticed the smug smiles on the other two agent's faces.

"So you kill Riley, and now…"

"You killed him."

"…you're leaving? This seems like a pointless trip for someone of your high standing." Blake said boredly, he knew there was something going on with the older man's presence and he wanted to know what it was. His curiosity was getting the better of him, but that small factor was what made him a good detective.

"Well, aren't you a curious one. Ever heard the saying; 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" Baldric asked arching an eyebrow. "You should do yourself a favor and ignore the fact I'm here." He added in a warning and harsh tone of voice.

"Is that a threat?" Blake asked mimicking the tone in Baldric's voice. A large smile came across the man's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Blake his full attention.

"Yes, it was. Are you going to do something about it, _Lieutenant_?" He asked saying the man's title in a harsh degrading tone of voice. To Baldric Blake was nothing more than an ant that needed to be stepped on, an ant that had wandered out of line. "Now, I'd advise you to go check on your partner, I doubt he'll do well if he has to go to the hospital." Baldric said with a small, dark, chuckle as he walked away from Blake with his men towards the car they had been using.

Blake watched them leave before he turned on his heel and made his way over to Jayden who was currently sitting shirtless on the back of the ambulance getting stitches from the look of it. He walked over and looked to the ruined blood stained shirt and jacket Jayden had been wearing before he looked to the agent. The medic taped some gauze to the front and back of his shoulder before she stood up straight with a smile.

"You're lucky it was a clean shot."

"So I don't have to go to the hospital?" Jayden asked in hope, the woman gave a small sigh as she looked to his shoulder then back to him.

"Not at the moment, the stitches will need to be taken out in about a week and a half, maybe two depending on how it's healing. Just make sure to keep it clean and don't do anything to tear the stitches. You might need some pain medication, which you can go to a doctor and get a prescription, but just take it easy and use this." She got in the back and looked around before coming back and handing him a sling. Blake noticed the gash that was on Jayden's forehead was clean and being held together with two butterfly band aids.


	24. Incomplete Confessions

Note; Okay. So my dad is a hard ass like Blake, but when he's drunk he's childish and emotional. Soooooo I feel like Blake would be like that when he too is drunk. Just for future reference for later on in the chapter. :D

And there will be one more chapter for this story... but again... you'll have a sequel to look forward to. :D

And I'm sort of tempted to do a one shot of that dream I had between Hunter and Blake... but then I'm like; Naaaah you guys probably wouldn't be interested... though if you are by all means tell me. XD

Anywho... enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley, Hunter, and Baldric... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XXIV

The two of them reached Jayden's hotel. Jayden carefully pulled off Blake's jacket and handed it back to the man, who just tossed it boredly on the bed. He watched as Jayden walked over to the closet so he could get dressed, he paused with his hands on the closet door and he sighed before resting a hand on the gauze taped over the front of his shoulder. "I was checked into the hospital with everyone else who used ARI. Well those who were alive anyway…" He could hear Blake sit on the edge of the bed; he stayed still in front of the closet. "Before I tell you about my stay, you need to know some things about the ARI project." He hesitated before going on. "When they made it they needed test subjects, we were told it was stable, that it was okay to use. So we trusted them… we were naïve, all of us." He gave a small smile at the thought. "You see, there is one thing about Baldric… He's skilled enough to convince an axe murderer that he's a lovable kitten. So talking us into using ARI was a piece of cake for him. We were turned into lab rats, in one day. All we had to do was sign some paper work, then we got them… those fucking glasses." His voice shook with anger as he rested his head on the closet doors. "They were fine at first, we wore them and played around to get used to the system, and then people took off the glasses. The four people I told you about, yeah… they died right there. We panicked, there were four healthy people right there who just _died_ because their brains were shut off when they took off ARI. Like shutting down a computer only with the human brain, then Baldric comes in. He tells us it's fine, that it had nothing to do with ARI."

"And you believed him?" Blake asked arching a brow, Jayden shook his head.

"No… No one believed him, we may have been naïve, but we weren't stupid. We wanted to though; we wanted to believe their deaths weren't connected with ARI because it was so… so wonderful. It was so quiet, so beautiful, and calming. Our surrounds were wiped out and replaced with what was inside of ARI. It… it was paradise inside those glasses, we wanted it, we _craved_ it. So we shook off what happened, ignored the fact it killed four of our men and we continued to use it. We ignored the headaches, the random bleeding, and eventually the hallucinations… Then it got bad. More people stared dying and they couldn't hide it anymore. ARI was the cause of it, we already knew but we had denied it. We were so far in denial that when they told us it was eating holes in some people's brains, and melting others we claimed they were lying… It was a conspiracy, it had to be! Why else would they give us this wonderful device if it was just killing us, they couldn't get us to listen. We were so fucking far in denial that now _we_ were killing ourselves… Baldric finally knocked us back into reality; he showed us that it was ARI that was killing the other agents. And he wanted answers to why it didn't affect us all the same. So… they checked us into the hospital." Jayden finally opened the closet doors and slipped on a regular t-shirt before he looked back over to Blake.

"It was fine at first; they just did a couple of tests, brain scans physicals… stuff like that." He took in a deep breath and leaned his head back. "Some more agents' brains began to boil, they were being killed, they knew the reason but they never told us, they didn't _want_ to tell us. It didn't take long to realize they knew how dangerous it was for us to use it, but once you signed up for the project you couldn't leave. So our hospital stay turned into our captivity, we couldn't leave the hospital and after a while we couldn't leave our rooms. The doctors and nurses had to test all sorts of drugs on us. They either killed agents faster or worked for a while. Nothing was stable… you know how I told you some people never left ARI? Well some _couldn't_ leave it. They put on the glasses and right as they took them off their bodies collapsed lifeless to the ground." He hung his head low before continuing. "We… we all were just waiting till we died. We suffered from hallucinations and unbearable headaches… then we began to bleed. From our eyes and our nose, once they started to bleed out of their ears it was over, and some even just died from chronic nosebleeds. It… It was killing everyone, those of us who were still alive stopped eating… we were so tired of suffering.

"Eventually during our hunger strike they began to force feed us. And then… then they found something that worked, Triptocaine, we were all given it and told to use it whenever we started to have problems with ARI. There was only one rule; Never take ARI and Triptocaine close together, or at the same time." He ran his hand through his hair before looking at Blake. "They never told us it came with its own side effects, they never told us that it would be more addicting then ARI could ever dream to be. They also never told us that it will kill us if we take too much of it. Their solution to the problem that is ARI just made everything worse in a way. It made us dependent on both ARI and tripto, and no matter how _bad_ we want to, we can't stop…"

"How long were you at the hospital?"

"Eleven months, two weeks, twenty hours and ten minutes." He smirked at the fact he still remembered the exact time of his stay, he knew the seconds too but didn't feel like saying them. "When I finally got out Riley… Riley took me to a bar where we met up with Hunter and Clay…" He blinked when Blake grabbed his arm and lead him towards the door.

"Come on..."

"Where are we going?" Jayden asked finding himself shoved out the door and being followed by Blake.

"Well, I'm fucking starving, and I know you're not going to eat without someone forcing you to. So we're going out." Jayden blinked as they made their way to the elevator.

"…Like… a date?" He mused, Blake just glared at him and Jayden gave a small laugh. "Alright, where exactly are we going?... I'm not really dressed for a fancy place… and I have blood on my pants." Jayden quickly turned around and made his way back towards his room, Blake watched him in annoyance before following after him.

"Fancy? Like I'd take you to some fancy place…"

"Ouch…" Jayden muttered in mock hurt as he unlocked the door and walked in to change his clothes. "I'm starting to feel like you take me for a cheap date."

"If you keep calling this that I'll leave you here."

"So why nothing fancy, I can pay if moneys a problem."

"You give them one hundred dollars for a piece of fucking grass. We're men, so we'll eat like them. Cheap places are the ones who give you mountains of food." Jayden smirked as he decided to just slip on a pair of jeans for the occasion. He grabbed a jacket from the closet then looked over towards Blake with a small smile.

"Mind helping me with the sling, my shoulder's killing me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you." Jayden said picking at the food he had ordered, Blake looked up from his over to Jayden. He gave a bored shrug while thinking about the statement.

"So."

"Well... we should talk… get to know more about each other?" He explained before taking a sip of his water.

"Right… Why don't you go first?" He muttered unenthusiastically, Jayden looked Blake over boredly before looking back to the food in front of him. "You know it might help to actually eat it instead of stare." Blake chimed in before going back to stuffing his face.

"Seeing Riley's brains explode out of his skull kind of killed my appetite." Blake looked back to Jayden and rolled his eyes.

"If you don't eat I'm going to force it done your throat." Jayden hesitated before starting to eat. "God you're just like her when it comes to eating..." Blake muttered solemnly as he went back to his food, though his comment piqued Jayden's interest.

"Just like who?" Jayden asked holding an innocent look on his face, Blake's eyes narrowed before he shrugged.

"My sister."

"You have a sister? Older or younger?" Jayden asked glad he was finally hearing something about the older man.

"Younger."

"So you made your sister eat by threatening her? You two must have gotten along nicely." Blake gave a heavy sigh before drinking some of his water.

"Actually, we did."

"Did?" Jayden asked noticing the past tense for the word, Blake smirked as he looked back at Jayden.

"She was smart and moved out of this fucking place, I still have to question why I stayed here."

"What does she do?" Jayden asked leaning back in his seat, Blake followed his example and smiled.

"She's a doctor." He said noticing how Jayden cringed at the word.

"Oh." He said in a soft voice, Blake gave a light chuckle as he went back to eating. "What got you into the police?" Jayden asked deciding to change the subject from Blake's sister as the random faces of doctors played through his mind. He noticed the frown on Blake's face and realized he must have asked the wrong question. Though now he was curious as to why it bothered Blake that much, all his interest seemed drawn to that fact. What was the look in his eyes, hurt, sadness...? He couldn't place it, but he wanted to. He wanted to solve the large puzzle that was Carter Blake's psych. The man was obviously mentally sick, he obviously suffered from something, yet he was so far from everyone. He was so distant and cold to people, and Jayden wanted to know why, what was he hiding?

"Do you have any siblings?" The question snapped Jayden out of his thoughts and he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"Why am I not surprised." Blake said sarcastically. Jayden smiled as he looked back to the food in front of him. '_Maybe I can get him drunk... Shame we're not at a bar, I can probably challenge him to a drinking match. I could drink him under the table easy. He probably doesn't drink hard liquor as much as I do. Actually… now I'm curious to how he'd even act when drunk…_'

"Do you have any good bars around here?" Blake chuckled at the question.

"You sure you're not an alcoholic?"

"Isn't it customary to go to a bar after solving a case?"

"Not sure there was much solving… Speaking of the case what the fuck is Baldric's problem anyway?" Blake asked changing the subject from the bar, though it did sound like a good idea he was unsure if he should be kind enough to allow Jayden to have the alcohol he currently seemed to be craving.

"Problem? Baldric doesn't _have_ problems… he kills them." Jayden muttered in a solemn tone as he pushed his plate away from him.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone, Carter." Jayden chimed with a soft smile, Blake gave a heavy sigh as he remembered the pain written on Jayden's face when he looked at Riley's body.

"So… you and Riley were friends before, right?" Blake asked leaning back and crossing his arms, Jayden just shrugged before resting his head in his hand and his elbow on the table.

"Yeah. We hung out all the time, until ARI came into the picture. If you hadn't noticed from the interrogation tape he hates ARI." Jayden said Blake smirked as he thought back to the tape and how outraged Riley was when talking about ARI.

"So how'd he get to be so fucked up anyway?"

"Long story short, his fiancé betrayed him when she got all the information she needed out of him. Turns out she was a reporter using a false identity, after that shit started to happen between him and reporters, and it kept building up… Guess he finally got tired of it and snapped."

"And Hunter?"

"I honestly couldn't give you the full details. My guess is; his love for Riley drove him into it." Blake arched and eyebrow at the statement.

"His love for Riley?" Blake repeated, to see if he'd heard that right.

"Yeah… Hunter was in love with Riley. I wonder how he reacted to finding out about Riley's death… it's also why he with held information from us. They have an abusive relationship to the extreme, they've always been like that. Hunter would and will to anything to please Riley, who is actually straight. It was a sick relationship. Riley attempted to end it once, that didn't go over very well though. Hunter lost it for a while…" Jayden said with a shrug.

"And they let someone so unstable be in the fucking FBI?"

"You really have to ask? They allowed ninety people to test an unstable prototype which killed forty of them. The other fifty are now taking drugs… well I guess there's only twenty four now."

"What happened to the other twenty six?"

"Riley and Hunter off'd twenty of them, some died from OD or over exposure, and Clay killed himself." Jayden said looking down at the table. "What were your parents like?" He finally asked, changing the subject, he noticed the annoyed look on Blake's face and his interest was once more brought to the surface.

"Who cares, they can both rot in hell for all I care." Blake stated harshly, Jayden found himself shocked at the coldness Blake had shown with the statement.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let me guess, you grew up with two loving parents who spoiled the shit out of you." There was resentment in his voice as he spoke, Jayden watched his finish the glass and shook his head.

"My mom died when I was born... So I just lived with my dad, who was too far in depression to really pay attention to me, and never wanted me because of what happened to my mom. I was lucky if he even remembered to feed me." Jayden said in hopes his story got the man to tell him about his parents.

"What do you want some sort of pity match?" Jayden smiled at the question as he sat up straight.

"If it gets you to talk, sure." Blake gave an annoyed sigh as he looked around.

"Still want to go to a bar?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I don't get why you're not drunk right now." Jayden slammed the shot glass down on the table and gave a small smile shaking his head. "You sure you're not an alcoholic?" Blake asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Positive." Jayden said before sliding a shot glass over to table to Blake. "Why not join me?"

"I'm fine with beer."

"Oh, afraid you can't keep up?" Jayden asked with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Blake asked glaring at Jayden who leaned back in the booth.

"I believe it was. You're already behind by four." Jayden mused resting his head in his hand and his elbow on the table. Blake gave a dark chuckle as he moved the beer aside and looked to the shot glass.

"We'll need more shots for this."

"Let's move to the bar then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jayden stumbled while helping Blake out of the bar, the man swayed and smiled dumbly as he pulled away from Jayden and walked on his own. Jayden watched him stagger in amusement before walking after the man to make sure he would stay on both feet. "Hey Blake, maybe I should drive." Jayden said while walking next to the obviously drunk Lieutenant.

"Mfine." He slurred while fumbling for his keys, Jayden moved and helped stabilize Blake when the man almost tripped over his own feet.

"No really, I'll drive, you can't even walk straight." Jayden said reaching for the keys that Blake childishly held away from Jayden. Jayden gave an annoyed sigh as he attempted to get the keys from Blake, it would have probably been easier if he could use both arms. "Blake." Jayden laughed as he basically wound up chasing the man to the car. "Blake, seriously give me the keys, you can't drive." Jayden said with an annoyed sigh as Blake came to a stop.

"I can drive… mfine." He said stubbornly, Jayden smiled as a small thought came to mind.

"I'll unlock the door for you." Jayden said while holding out his hand. Blake looked to Jayden's outstretched hand back to the car.

"You're a good man, Norm." Blake said giving him a hard pat on the back while handing him the keys. Jayden stifled a laugh as he helped Blake get into the passenger's side. He then quickly got into the driver's side and started the car. He took note of the confused look on Blake's face, and couldn't help but smile in silent victory. "Hey… _you_ tricked me." Blake said while pointing an accusing finger at Jayden.

"Yes I did, but I'd rather not have you run people over." Jayden said before heading off towards Blake's house. "So… who did you grow up with aside from your sister?"

"My old man," Blake said while fiddling with the window. Jayden looked over to Blake who gave a small chuckle and rubbed his face. "Bastard…" he muttered under his breath.

"What about your mom?" Jayden asked glad that his plan seemed to have been working.

"No idea, one day she was just gone… lucky bitch got the fuck out of that place." Jayden arched a brow as he looked over to Blake who was leaning back in his seat seeming to be dozing off.

"Why was she lucky?" Jayden asked loudly enough to snap Blake out of his attempted sleep.

"Why was who lucky?" Blake asked sloppily arching an eyebrow.

"…you… you obviously drank too much."

"Dnot…"

"Uh-huh, that's why you don't remember what we were talking about." Jayden stated while pulling into Blake's driveway. Opening the door he climbed out and helped Blake out before locking the car and helping him to the front door. Leading the man to his bed he helped Blake sit down and take of his shoes. "You're soaked." Jayden muttered while idly helping the man take off his jacket. He blinked as Blake pulled him on the bed and climbed on top of him. "B-Blake, wait! You're drunk."

"Mhmm." Blake mused while kissing the man's neck.

"Blake… this isn't fair I only have one arm to use."

"Too bad." Blake said while struggling with pulling Jayden's shirt up.

"Even drunk all you want from me is sex…" Jayden muttered blinking as Blake stopped and looked him in the face. Jayden's eyes locked on Blake's and he could feel a blush come across his face as he stared into the man's deep blue eyes. He could smell the alcohol on his breath as it ghosted over his face and he found himself wanting to close the space between them. Slowly Blake smiled down at him as he rested his hands on Jayden's waist.

"You talk too much." He stated flatly Jayden gave a heavy sigh at the statement.

"So are you going to gag me again?" Blake smiled as he went back to kissing Jayden's neck.

"Nope. I like listening to you."

"You're so drunk…" Jayden said going back to trying to push Blake off of him. In his struggle he couldn't help but laugh as the man's beard began to tickle him. Blake stopped and looked back to his face.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Your beard tickled me." Jayden muttered while looking away, Blake chuckled before purposefully tickling the man with his beard, Jayden laughed and squirmed under the man. "C-Carter, st-stop! It-it tickles…" He laughed out while trying to squirm away from Blake. Slowly Blake pulled away and moved his hands, where he carefully began to take off Jayden's sling. Jayden watched him then placed his free hand over Blake's. "We shouldn't do this while you're drunk." Jayden said calmly, "I should go back to my hotel…"

"No. Stay here,"

"I have to pack… the case is over." Jayden said attempting to get up but Blake shoved him back down.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you have to go?" Blake asked as he moved down and began to kiss Jayden's stomach, pushing his shirt up under his sling.

"Because I don't live here, now stop… Please." He said attempting to get up and pull away but Blake easily shoved him back down keeping him there. "Carter, knock it off." Jayden said sternly.

"I want you to stay."

"I can't."

"You'll go back to your drugs in DC." Blake said softly before sitting up and staring down at the man with half-lidded lust filled eyes.

"No I won't." Blake smirked as he put his hands on either side of Jayden's head.

"Yeah-huh, 'cause no one'll be stoppin' you." Blake said before leaning down and kissing Jayden, Jayden hesitated and then kissed Blake back. He knew the man was right, it was hard to stay away from tripto, but he couldn't just quit his life up in DC because of a minor drug problem. He had a job to think about; he broke the kiss and turned his head to the side.

"What about my job?"

"Work here, Perry'll love the publicity." Blake muttered as he sat up and began to pull off his tie and shirt.

"Carter… you should probably get some rest. You'll have a lot of paperwork to do, and I doubt you'll be in a good mood… seeing as you'll have one hell of a hangover." Blake shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at Jayden.

"Sex will make me feel better." Blake said while starting to work on taking of Jayden's pants.

"If you really want me to stay then get off me and go to bed." Jayden said in annoyance, he blinked as Blake stopped what he was doing. Jayden watched as Blake sighed heavily and got off, laying down next to him he stared boredly at the ceiling. Jayden hesitantly sat up and pulled his shirt down, he swung his legs off the bed and blinked as Blake grabbed his wrist.

"Norman… don't go back to DC." Jayden slowly pulled away from Blake as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Carter." He said while walking out the door. Setting the man's keys on his kitchen counter he located his jacket and slid it on over his usable arm and pulled it over his shoulder on the other arm, lazily buttoning it he walked out the front door.


	25. Case Closed

Note; Alright last chapter.... and it's very angsty. Haha... Anyway, I'll start working on the sequel when I get everything together about the villain and stuff. I hope you enjoy, and hopefully I won't keep you waiting for long. And I want to thank you all for getting me to actually continue this. I definitely had doubts when I first started to work on it, cause from what I've seen when I first started people were huge on Ethan and Jayden. Which in all honest confuses the crap out of me... I just don't see it.... I really don't... and I feel like it would be too much fluff... Just sayin'. But whatever floats your boat I guess. /shrugs

Anywho, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. :D

I'll also throw up that one shot... once I get to working on it. Haha.

Enjoy. :3

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from this game. They belong to Quantic Dream... Except for Riley, Hunter, and Baldric... They're mine. :3

Warnings; This contains spoilers from the game. There is violence, drug reference, and mature content in future chapters.

Pairings; Carter Blake x Norman Jayden

Chapter XXV

It was odd to wake up alone after being with Blake. He sat up and winced from the throbbing pain in his shoulder and head. He didn't know if the pain in his head was from a hangover or withdrawals, though from how violently he was shaking he guessed withdrawals. He looked to his suitcase which was all packed up and he climbed out of the bed. The words from Blake replayed in his head and he began to wonder if he was being serious about what he said, then again a lot of people fail at lying when they're drunk. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up straight, heading towards his suitcase so he could get dressed for the day. He'd close everything up at the station and then he'd drive back to Washington, and then he'd be alone again. He put his head down and sat down on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest he rested his head on them. He felt sick, and his body was beginning to ache, he was unsure why though. Why did he hurt so much? His eyes shifted towards the door at the sound of a knock, he just sat there and looked away from the door, he didn't want to answer it… he just wanted to sit there. '_Hey now, don't look so sad, remember that you can have as much tripto as you want. No more Blake meaning no more restrictions._' He closed his eyes tight and rocked slightly ignoring the sound of another knock on the door. The next knock however was louder and the sound painfully crashed through his skull, he looked up and towards the door as he found it opening. Blake looked over to Jayden in annoyance as he slammed the door, only adding the pain to both of their headaches.

"Is there a reason you didn't answer the fucking door?" Jayden looked from Blake back to the suitcase with a bored shrug. Blake watched him then rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jayden and yanked him off the floor. "The fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing… Why are you here anyway?" Blake smirked as he shoved Jayden on the bed.

"Due to the fact I woke up alone, I'm guessing we didn't fuck. And I'm not letting that sweet ass of yours leave this place without me being inside of it one last time." Jayden sat up and was about to push Blake back so he could get up, but the older man grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. He yanked both of Jayden's arms above his head and smirked as Jayden gave a cry in pain from his injured shoulder. Blake used the man's cry to his advantage and brutally kissed the younger man, who thrashed against him. Blake pulled his head back and kissed along Jayden's neck, tightening his grip as Jayden began to struggle.

"Blake, stop! " He yelled in a pain filled voice, he wasn't in the mood to be fucked by Blake. He wanted to end this pointless relationship between them, if you could call it a relationship. Blake easily transferred both of Jayden's wrists into one hand as he looked to the gauze over his shoulder.

"Stop moving so much, you're going to tear your stitches… How are they doing by the way?" Blake smirked down at Jayden. He moved his free hand and pulled off the gauze. His eyes shifted to the red skin around the wound then fell on the wound noticing the stitches were accompanied with scabs.

"Blake, stop, you're hurt-" He cut himself off with a pain filled cry and Blake cruelly pressed his thumb against the wound. "Fuck!" Jayden screamed while writhing in pain, Blake smirked before he slowly moved his thumb off the wound.

"That sensitive, huh?" Blake asked moving his head and allowing his hot breath to trail across the wound.

"Get off me." Jayden demanded while continuing to struggle, he winced and hissed in pain as Blake ran his tongue along the wound. "Stop…"

"No." The man replied flatly while sitting up and looking at the distressed Jayden. He slowly let go of Jayden's wrists before he worked on pulling off the man's boxers, leaving the man completely naked under him. Jayden attempted to pull away but Blake held him down by his wrists again, he glared darkly into Jayden's eyes.

"Please just, get off… you're hurting me."

"You think I care?" Blake asked in annoyance as he sat up and worked on taking off his tie and shirt.

"I don't get what you want from me! One moment we're civil with each other, and the next you're an asshole! What the fuck is your problem!" He gave a yelp in pain as Blake dug his thumb into his wound. He weakly moved his hands and tried to push him away. Blake leaned down and cruelly kissed Jayden, and he continued to kiss the man even as he struggled to breath. Pulling his thumb away from the wound he worked on taking off his pants. Breaking the kiss he smirked as Jayden turned his head away and panted. He quickly moved and attempted to pull away from Blake but the man easily pulled him back. He grabbed Jayden's thighs and held them at his sides as he blindly guided his hardened length to Jayden's entrance. "No, Carter, stop!" Jayden yelled while struggling. He gave a cry in pain as the older man ruthlessly impaled him. "N-no." He sobbed weakly as Blake grabbed his wrists and began to thrust into him.

Blake ignored Jayden's protests as he continued to thrust. All he focused on was the wonderful tight heat that surrounded him. The sound of Jayden's cries was almost enough for him to climax, but he needed this to last. He needed to know why part of him wanted to pull out and ask Jayden for forgiveness, where the other part of him wanted to beat him and continue to ruthlessly fuck him into the bed. He slammed in full hilt and glared down at Jayden who was pointlessly struggling. Blake stared down into the man's glassy blood shot eyes and the damn feeling of guilt washed over him. He tightened his grip on Jayden's wrists listening to the man cry out. Watching him thrash his head that feeling of confusion began to build up. He hated being confused, it was worse than being helpless or humiliated, not that he felt much of the latter two. He let go of Jayden's wrists and sat up, grabbing the man's hips he went back to ruthlessly slamming into the younger man.

Jayden cried out in pain as he desperately tried to pry Blake's hands off his hips, knowing that the man was just marking him with more bruises. He gritted his teeth as he struggled against Blake, it was worse than the first time the older man raped him, now it meant something different. It wasn't just humiliating, it was heart breaking. He thought he was getting somewhere with the man, they had been talking and getting along, but now… now it was like they were back to square one. "Get off me!"

"Why!? So you can get back to your fucking drugs faster?" Blake hissed down at him while speeding up. Jayden cried out in pain he could feel the blood drip out of him from Blake ruthlessly raping him.

"P-please, Carter!" He panted as the man slammed into him and stopped. Jayden hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up to Blake. Though he regretted it as he stared into the older man's cold glaring eyes, he could feel more pain rush through him from the look. "Stop… please… stop?" Blake gave a dark chuckle as he moved his hands off Jayden's hips and rested them next to Jayden's head.

"Let me guess, I'm hurting you?" Blake asked cruelly. "Well, let me tell you something, Norman. I don't care if I hurt you, you're _nothing_ to me." Blake stated in a harsh tone, he smirked at the pained look on Jayden's face. "Now get over yourself and start moaning like the slut you are." Jayden turned his head away allowing the tears to fall from his eyes as Blake began to thrust again. "I can't hear you." Blake hissed while cruelly grabbing Jayden's length. Jayden whimpered then gritted his teeth, refusing to be Blake's slut… or was he already his slut? Either way he had to bring some of his pride home. He gave a small yelp as the man pulled out of him. "Not going to moan?" Jayden just glared up at Blake for his response. "Fine… That mouth of yours is good at this too." Jayden felt Blake grab his hair and he watched the man sit up on his knees. Jayden found himself pulled up on his knees then forwards towards the cock that had been painted in his blood. He attempted to protest but he just wound up with Blake thrusting into his mouth. "How do you taste, slut?" Blake asked harshly, Jayden whimpered as he found Blake continue to thrust in his mouth.

Jayden attempted to pull away only for Blake to yank his hair, Jayden gave a soft whimper against the man's length. He began to debate if he should do something to get this done and over with, then again Blake would be able to keep him as his slut instead of anything else. He allowed his tears of frustration to escape from his eyes as he attempted to get away from the man who was raping his mouth. '_Why is he doing this? I thought we were past this shit!_' He was tempted to bite the man to get him to back off, but he knew that would make everything worse. He finally stopped moving and allowed the man to continue, he could already taste the man's precum. He found himself shocked as Blake pulled out, he closed his eyes as the man's seed shot out on his face, neck and chest. He pulled away from Blake, refusing to look at the man, wishing he would leave so he could shower and get the fuck out of this place. He gave a soft cry as he found himself forced on his stomach; he clenched the sheets tightly in his hands as Blake forced himself back inside of his tight opening. Jayden cried out in pain as he pressed his face against the blanket, getting some of the man's cum off before he turned his head to look at the older man.

"W…why a-are, uhhh, you d…doing this?" Jayden begged to know, he yelped as Blake tightened his bruising grip on his hips. In all honesty Blake didn't have an answer, he didn't know what was driving him to do this, perhaps the fear of the man getting passed his defense. Jayden had a way to get to Blake, and he hated that. Not even Ash knew about his sister and he was pissed that Jayden managed to get that information from him, so he needed to drive Jayden away. And why not get some enjoyment out of that? "Blake! Please!" The man screamed in torment.

"Did I tell you to beg? Be a good boy and moan." Blake hissed as he slammed into the man's prostate, hearing the loud moan he smirked as he continued hitting that spot. He could feel Jayden shiver and he smirked as he continued. "That's a good slut." Jayden closed his eyes tight and gripped the blankets of the bed as one of Blake's hands grabbed onto his hardening length. He continued to roughly jerk Jayden in time with his thrusts and stopped just before Jayden climaxed. Jayden whimpered against the sheets and slowly looked back towards Blake, his eyes full of hurt and humiliation. "You can start begging now." Blake teased with a smirk.

"Why are you being like this…? Last night you told me you wanted me to stay." Blake grabbed Jayden's hair and pulled his head back brushing his lips against the younger man's ear before he began to talk.

"I don't remember shit from last night! Your friend was just fucking shot in front of you. I figured since you were my partner I'd give you a nice way to end a shitty day! I don't care about you! You're just a nice fuck!" Blake yelled as he thought of what else he could say to get the man to leave. "Your work here is done. Hunter's back in Washington and Riley's getting buried, permanently. So we don't need you anymore, _Norman_." Blake hissed before tightening his grip on Jayden's hair, smirking as the man gave a small cry in pain. "Now start moving those hips of yours, if you want to cum then you have to work for it." Blake added as he let go of Jayden's hair and sat up straight. Jayden gave a soft sob before he moved his hips, rocking them back into Blake, giving soft moans as the man's length hit his prostate. He continued and sped up the motion rotating his hips to increase his pleasure, he gave a loud moan in approval as Blake began to thrust against him, increasing the force of their movements. Jayden cried out loudly as the two of them came, Blake thrusted a couple more times before pulling out. Jayden panted against the bed feeling humiliation wash over him as he realized he gave into Blake, he really was the older man's slut. He stayed in the position he was in, hating how humiliating he looked with his ass in the air and cum and blood dripping out of his abused hole. He listened to Blake get dressed, and closed his eyes when he heard the door open then slam closed. For a second time that morning he was alone, and he hated it.

Slowly he sat up on his knees, looking at the filthy bed he pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the shower. He felt sick as he entered the bathroom and quickly moved to the toilet where he began to throw up. He shook violently as he stopped and blinked as he watched blood drip into the toilet, he moved a hand and felt under his nose to find out he was bleeding. He sat up again and hung his head wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, slowly he stood up. Flushing the toilet he walked into the shower and turned it on, allowing the hot water to rush down his body. '_Still going to refuse tripto?_' He could hear the voice muse; he frowned at the question, forgetting everything that happened here didn't sound half bad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blake sat in his car in the parking lot. The car was off but he still gripped the steering wheel in his hands. His head was swimming in pain and thoughts, he looked around the car then pulled open the glove box searching it he pulled out the empty prescription bottle and carelessly tossed it in the back. He glared ahead as he continued to search the glove box, not finding another bottle he sat up straight and stared out the windshield. He began to wonder if he should take a rain check from work today his head was killing him and he was in no mood to deal with the morons that walked around the office. He frowned at the sight of a taxi in his rearview mirror he watched as Jayden stepped out of it and made his way to his car. '_That's right, go back to fucking Washington._' He could see the lost look on the younger man's face and he leaned back in his seat, guilt once more viciously attacking his brain. He didn't understand that confusion, that fear that Jayden brought to him. He wasn't someone to fear anything, instead he was the one who instilled fear… he was the cause of it. Yet Jayden had a way to make that emotion swim around his brain. He slowly started to grind his teeth at the thought. He never should have let it get personal. He should have kept it strictly sex, and then maybe he wouldn't be so conflicted now that the man had to leave.

He rubbed his face while thinking about what the man said, '_Last night you wanted me to stay._' He groaned in annoyance, he didn't know why he tried to out drink Jayden, it was obvious from the empty Smirnoff bottle in his room next to the half empty bottle that the man drank a lot. But he wasn't one to pass up a challenge, his pride wouldn't allow it. He watched as Jayden put his suitcase in the back before climbing in the driver's seat, where he too just sat there. All he could think about was the pained look on the man's face, his pleading, his questioning. He took in a deep breath before he looked away from the rearview and opened the door; climbing out of the car he adjusted his jacket before heading towards the station. "Blake!" for the life of him he didn't know why he stopped walking, he didn't know why he didn't just ignore the agent and shove through the precinct doors and get to work. He slowly turned around and looked to Jayden who was walking towards him. "Do I at least get an explanation before I leave?"

"I already told you, you're nothing to me, just a nice piece of ass. Now do us both a favor and go back to Washington." Blake said before turning away and continuing to walk towards the door.

"You're full of shit, you know that!?" Blake gritted his teeth and turned around. Facing the younger man he easily closed the space between them. Grabbing Jayden by the collar of his shirt he glared in the man's eyes, ignoring the officers who stopped what they were doing to watch them. "What are you going to do, Blake? Beat the shit out of me; prove that I'm nothing to you? Well go ahead and do it. Or are you afraid you'll get in trouble for attacking a federal agent?" Jayden held anger and hurt in his eyes as he tried to read the expression in Blake's eyes, he blinked as he was shoved harshly backwards. He stumbled before catching his footing watching Blake clench his hands into fists. That was the anger he knew Blake for… then what was the look before? "Come on asshole, this is the last time you'll ever see me, I'm never coming back to this fucking place!" Jayden snapped, he didn't know why it hurt to say those words, he _hated_ this place, it was depressing and painful. Both times coming here he found himself in pain, both emotional and physical, and now… now the emotional pain was worse. He couldn't wait to go back to Washington, he couldn't wait to go to his untouched home and inhale the rest of his triptocaine, to end his pathetic life. To forget about everything so he could have some clarity before he died.

"Good, then get the fuck out of here! What's stopping you?!" Jayden had to think of an answer for the question. What was stopping him? He wanted help, he wanted to know this was some sort of sick joke, he wanted to go back to laughing and hanging out with the older man. Isn't that what people did before they committed suicide? They looked for someone to be their last hope, someone to save them before they went on with the deed? Isn't that what he was to Clay? His last hope? Jayden stood there in shock by the question, how could he answer that? What was he supposed to say? Part of him wanted to fall to his hands and knees and cry and beg to be saved. He wanted to be told he would be fine, that everything would be fine, to feel warm arms wrap around him and hear a reassuring voice tell him everything would be better. Another part of him wanted to leave and just go on with his suicide, to go back to the lone house and burry his memories under vial after vial of triptocaine. The last part of him wanted to yell and scream at Blake, admit his hurt and his confusion, and beat the shit out of him, hoping to return his own pain on the man. But which one was the right choice?

Blake watched the man then rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Jayden and walked into the precinct, leaving the man alone in the rain. Reaching his desk he pulled off his coat and sat down, staring at his computer uninterested with what was on his screen after he logged on. He could feel Ash stare at him and slowly he looked away from the computer to the man who sat across from him. He watched as the man hesitantly went back to work deciding against whatever he was thinking, Blake slowly looked back to his computer and blinked as he heard someone walking towards him. He boredly looked up and found himself in shock as he was punched hard across the face. His head snapped to the side and pain throbbed through his head increasing his headache. He jumped out of his chair and tackled his assailant recognizing the yelp as he punched Jayden hard across the face. He glared down at the younger man who desperately struggled against him, Blake's glare hardened as he punched the man again soon finding officer's to pull him off and away from Jayden, who was then helped to his feet.

"What in God's name is going on here?" Perry yelled as he walked out of his office. Baldric boredly stood next to the man watching Jayden and Blake in amusement as the two struggled against the men and women who held them back from one another. They reminded him of rabid dogs, which was odd coming from Jayden. God's name, Blake almost scoffed at the question, like god had anything to do with this, if the fucking bastard existed that was. This was just humanity at its finest, the anger that came off both of them, the confusion, the hurt, nothing of this had to do with _God_ if it did he knew he would have been smited a long time ago.

"Nothing." Jayden muttered. Blake found himself surprised when the man stopped struggling, that helplessness once more coming to the Agents face. All it did was fuel Blake's anger.

"Nothing? You fucking assaulted me!"

"Like you should talk…! Do I have to remind you about all the times you've assaulted me!?"

"Well, this is rather amusing, but I should probably go, I have things to attend to back in Washington. Jayden you can have you pissing match with Lieutenant Blake later, shouldn't you to be finishing your work on the case? You know… paperwork and such?" Baldric asked idly as he straightened his tie.

"He's not needed anymore, why not take the fucking kid back with you?" Blake asked darkly, while glaring at Jayden who matched his glare.

"Hmm, come on then Jayden, we have a funeral to attend." Baldric said with a shrug.

"With all due respect sir, I'm not finished here yet. I _do_ still have things to do." Baldric looked between Blake and Jayden and gave an annoyed sigh as he walked passed them.

"Be sure to be back soon, I'd hate for you to miss another friend's funeral." Jayden stopped struggling at the words that left Baldric's mouth. He blinked as the people holding him slowly let him go. Hesitantly he stood up and straightened out his black suit jacket. Without another word he walked away from Blake and walked into his office, closing the door behind him he leaned against it with a solemn look on his face. '_Maybe I'll die in ARI… that'll make all of this better…_' Jayden walked over to the desk and sat down, pulling out ARI he slipped them on, finding himself under the sea, he looked around at the friendly fish that swam around him. He slowly moved his hand and pulled out his files, he rested his hands on the desk and drummed his fingers on it, just staring.

He didn't know how long he sat there; he could feel the warm liquid drip from his eyes. The water around him became dark and cold, the sun was no longer visible, but he didn't care as he continued to drum his fingers on the desk. He ignored the fact he was shaking and in immense pain, he slowly began to grind his teeth to distract himself from the fact, slowly coming to the realization he was struggling to breath. He wanted to rip off the glass but instead he just sat there staring at the closed file that hovered in front of his face. He was then snapped back to reality as his glasses were pulled off by someone else. His blood shot eyes moved from staring at nothing to looking over to Blake who slammed his glasses down on the table. He found Blake's hand grabbing his throat and found his limp body being yanked out of the chair and slammed against the wall. A distant emotionless expression took over Jayden's face as he watched Blake's lips move, he couldn't hear him though.

Blake stopped talking when he realized Jayden wasn't listening, his eyes locked onto Jayden's distant ones and he wondered if the man could even see him. He felt that damn worry come to him as he loosened his grip on Jayden's neck and rested his hand on the man's good shoulder. Gaining his attention from the simple act, they stayed silent as they stared at one another. Blake frowned when he saw the horrible sadness in Jayden's eyes. He slowly pulled away and rubbed his face while muttering 'damn it' under his breath. Jayden slowly slid down the wall and used the sleeve of his suit jacket to wipe the blood off his face. He slowly pulled his knees to his chest ignoring the older man who stood a few feet from him.

That damn guilt and regret came back to him as he stared down at the obviously depressed Agent. He wished he could take everything back, from the friendly conversations to the rape. Jayden was still just a kid, still held a small innocence to him, but that drove Blake crazy, along with his superior attitude which he thankfully beat out of him. He had to question why he didn't feel bad for that, he had to question why he thought he should have felt bad at all. He was Carter Fucking Blake; he was the unstoppable force that basically ran the entire police force. No one stood up to him and no one got in his way, he didn't feel regret, or guilt, or confusion. Yet in a week and a half the man was able to get him to feel all of those emotions, and he hated it. He didn't even have any of his pills with him to attempt and get rid of the fucking emotions. He didn't have pills to make him happy-go-fucking-lucky, instead all he had was these emotions he had basically blocked out of his life and he didn't know what to do with them.

"I'm sorry…" Blake flinched at the words that left Jayden's mouth. He was sorry? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Wasn't he supposed to apologize for raping him and calling him nothing more than a worthless slut? "For whatever I did, that pissed you off this much… I'm… I'm sorry." Blake gave a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his short hair. His pride wanted Jayden to continue, to just sit there and smile as Jayden apologized for things that weren't even his fault. Yet that guilt that was building wanted to tell the man to stop, that it wasn't his fault. Biting his tongue he decided to take the pride route as he stared down at Jayden an uninterested look on his face as Jayden shifted and looked up at him.

"Right," He drawled out in a bored manner, his eyes slowly shifting towards the ARI glasses that sat on the desk, "And is there a reason you're trying to kill yourself? What feeling sorry for yourself? If so what for? What the fuck is so horrible in your life that gives you the right to end it." He hissed, out of all the things he'd seen in his life suicide was the thing he hated the most. He found himself staring at the bodies with pure hatred, what gave them the right to end their lives? Out of all the shit he'd been through, and no matter how wonderful it sounded to put his gun to his head and pull the trigger he was always able to fight it off. Yet he found himself staring at these bodies of these fucking kids who took their entire life for granted before ending it without even thinking, they were pathetic, and didn't deserve anyone's pity or time.

"What do you care? I'm just a slut right, a worthless piece of ass to you."

"Exactly, but you're _my_ slut. And you're not done with your services to me." Blake said cruelly, Jayden slowly looked Blake in the eyes.

"Since when do you own me?" Jayden asked in mock interest, Blake smirked as he looked down at the man.

"You can't really do your job for me if you live in Washington now can you?" Jayden blinked as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Your point being…?" Jayden asked, his heart pounding in his chest wondering if Blake was going to ask him to stay.

"You're quitting the FBI and working here." It wasn't a question it was a demand, it wasn't exactly what he was looking for but he guessed he couldn't get anything nice from the man unless he was drunk.

"Right, and where exactly would I live?" Jayden asked arching your eyebrow.

"Like I care, you'll spend most of your time on my bed." Blake said as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"What about when you get sick of me?" Jayden muttered, Blake looked over to Jayden then back towards the door.

"Then I'll kick you out of my house and send you back to Washington." He said with a dismissive wave while he pulled open the door and walked out of the office. Jayden gave a soft smile as he sat down in the chair, unconsciously fiddling with ARI as he thought about the idea. It wasn't what he had in mind about the whole staying thing, he knew Blake was using him but for an odd reason he didn't care. He craved the way Blake treated him, though he enjoyed the kindness Blake showed when he was drunk he loved and craved the cruel brutality the man had. It was enough to make him shiver with anticipation. Staying here just so he could enjoy the company of Blake in bed and at work? It sounded like a sick and wonderful paradise. He rested his head in his hand as he looked down at ARI, wondering what he should do with them and the triptocaine he had at home. He tucked ARI and his glove away as he stood up and walked out of his office, he noticed that the place was dark and hardly anyone was still there. Had he really spent that long in ARI and lived? He shook the thought from his head as he walked over to Blake who was putting his jacket on.

"I'll see you later, Carter." Jayden said with a small smile as he walked past the man and made his way towards the doors so he could make his drive to Washington, get high, resign, get high, attend the funeral, get high, sell his house, get high, head back, get high, hopefully have sex with Blake, and then work on getting a job at the station… maybe get high again. He'd be damned if he let the triptocaine back home be wasted, though he wondered what Bake would do when he found out about him taking more tirpto. Hell if he was feeling especially masochistic when he got back he'd tell Blake about it. He wondered how long it would take for him to come back to this place, how many days would he be forced to stay at Washington as he closed everything up there? He gave a sigh as he started his car. Well good news either way, the case was closed and he was going to be able to look forwards to being ravished by Blake whenever the man desired. Maybe being his slut wasn't so bad.


End file.
